Amor de verano
by HinataYGaara
Summary: [ SUBIDO CAP. 19 FINAL] Todos reunidos en la suite del señor Inuzuka, hinata llebara a cabo su gran plan? entre un descubranlo.
1. ¿Malas o buenas noticias?

Bueno este es mi primer fic y en primcipio no quiero decir cual es la pareja que aqui se esconde quiero que lo averiguen. Siento si ay alguna falta de ortografia y espero que os guste.

**Nota: Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus **_**personages, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo los uso como personages en mis fics que son de caracter meramente lucrativo.**_

AMOR DE VERANO

Capitulo 1¿ Malas o buenas noticias?

No sabia que hacer, su padre le dio la peor noticia que podia haber escuchado en ese momento, como se le ocurria planear las vacaciones de verano, y sin consultarle. Ella ya tenia sus planes con tenten, y el los habia hechado todos a perder por un mero capricho suyo. No lo entendia, no queria entenderlo y ademas el sabia que no le agradaba ir a la playa, sencillamente porque su piel blanca y el sol abrasante que alli habia, eran incompatibles, seguro que volvia hecha un tomate o algo parecido, pero ya no hay nada que hacer.

Hermanita estas? puedo pasar?- Decia con una dulce voz aquella niña.

Esas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos, se sento en su cama, la cual tenia una bonita colcha violeta y se intento poner bien sus azulados pelos, aunque no le costaria mucho ya que lo tenia corto y solo dos mechos un poco mas largos la caian por delante de sus orejas hasta su cuello. ( como en la primare temporada nn)

Puedes pasar Hanabi-chan - Dijo la peliazul apartando un mechon que le cubria su cara.

Vaya aun no te as puesto a preparar tu maleta hermanita, sabes que nos vamos esta tarde cuando papa llegue. - dijo la ojibanca con algo de sarcasmo ya que sabia que a su hermana no le gustaba nada ir a la playa, y asi la molestaria un rato.

Tranquila Hanabi, ahora mismo la preparo y despues are el desayuno- contesto la peliaul molesta por el tono que uso la pequeña alli presente.

Hanabi sonrio ya que habia conseguido enfadar a su hermana, no le costaba mucho hacerlo y disfrutaba haciendolo, y se marcho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dando saltos de victoria. Mientras Hinata la miraba enfadada, como podia ser tan cruel su padre y no pensar en ella, suspiro derrotada y saco su maleta de color naranja que tenia debajo de su cama y la puso encima de esta para empezar a prepararla. Metio toda la ropa que creyo que necesitaria y algunas mudas de recambio por lo que pudiara pasar.

Ahora llega lo peor que bañador me llebo- Decia ella mirando todos los k tenia enfrente, los cuales habian dos bañadores uno azul celeste y otro azul oscuro, y un bikini que aun no habia usado de color lila oscuro que si se lo ponia le haria resaltar aun mas su blanca piel. Era una decision dificil, pero decidio cambiar este año y metio con rapidez el bikini en su maleta junto con lo que le quedaba por meter y la cerro.

Se ducho y se puso una camiseta roja y unos baqueros que le encantaban y empezo a bajar rapido las escaleras, y se puso a preparar el desayuno mientras su hermana veia la television, esperaba que el dia se le hiciese corto hasta que llegara su padre.

* * *

Hiashi, llego a la hora prevista, empezo a preparar su maleta con rapidez ya que tubo que irse pronto a trabajar y no le dio tiempo mientras sus hijas hiban bajando su equipage y se preparaban para irse, suerte que hinata ya se habia despedido de tenten esa misma tarde, aunque esta se quejaba por lo que les habia hecho su padre a ellas y a sus planes.

Bueno niñas ya estoi vamos a darnos prisa sino perderemos el avion- Dijo serio y cortante su padre.

Ellas asintieron y se subieron en el taxi que les esperaba en la puerta de su casa. Este les llebo al aeropuesto y se dirigieron rapidamente a su avion, ya que sus maletas ya estaban de camino a la parte trasera de dicho avion, se sentaron es sus correspondientes asientos y esperaron a que todos los pasageros se sentaran para poder despegar, pero hinata se aburria y saco un liBroo que llebava para leer por si se aburria, pero al intentar sacarlo de su volso se le cayo al suelo y se agacho para cogerlo, pero entonces ...

Perdona el libro es tuyo, se te ha caido- dijo alguien delante suyo, pero que no podia ver ya que en ese momento estaba mirando su libro y la mano que lo sugetaba.

H-Hai- Dijo ella avergonzada ya que habia mirado para arriba, y al ver a la persona que sugetaba su libro y le estaba hablando en ese mismo instante, se puso nerviosa.

Bueno aqui les dejo mi primer fic se que es corto pero bueno UU espero que les guste depende de los rewies que me dejen y si quieren que lo continue , pues pondre en marcha mi cabezita y hare el segundo capitulo, el cual ya estoi pensando en como hacerlo. bueno hata el proximo capitulo ( espero que aya proximo eso depende de ustedes) y perdonen si ay alguna falta de ortografia :p.


	2. El nuevo empleado

Bueno aqui les traigo, el segundo capitulo de este fic, gracias _**rasirasi-can**_ por tu comentario me alegra que te aya gustado ya que al parecer eres la unica , el chico en este capitulo sale y no vas muy mal encaminada, y hanabi ahora es cruel pero se volvera mejor hermana al final, eso creo nuse. bueno espero que disfrutes de este capitulo y los demas que lo lean tambien, y espero k me dejen rewies.

**Nota: Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus **_**personages, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo los uso como personages en mis fics que son de caracter meramente lucrativo.**_

AMOR DE VERANO

Capitulo 2: El nuevo empleado.

En ese momento no podia pensar, el nerviosismo se apodero de ella, haciendo resaltar un rubor rojizo en sus palidas mejillas, no podia apartar su mirada de esos ojos que la observaban. Eran unos ojos frios, y en ellos se veia una gran soledad y tristeza. Lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el color aguamarina que los caracterizaban y esas grandes ojeras negras que los rodeaban, estaba hipnotizada, ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos un instante pero luego la voz del chico la hizo volver en si.

Lo vas a coger, o me lo tengo que quedar- dijo este algo irritado.

Ese tono la dejo confundida por un momento pero luego miro a su alrededor y vio una gran cola que esperaba detras de el, y entonces lo entendio. Cogio su libro suavemente, pero algo la hizo ponerse aun mas roja de lo que estaba, ya que mientras lo cogia rozo la mano del portador de los ojos aguamarina hipnotizantes. Este la miro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que solo fue perceptible para ella, aunque no estaba convencida del todo, alomejor fue una imaginacion suya.

a-a-arigatou...- dijo la peliazulada mientras agachaba la cabeza i miraba su libro que lo acababa de arrimar a su pecho.

El chico de ojos aguamarina no dijo nada solo siguió caminando, pero se le cayo la gorra blanca que llebaba puesta cuando un hombre, que no pudo ver bien como era porque estaba de espaldas a ella, y fue a parar debajo del asiento de la ojiblanca, esta se agacho y la cogio pero cuando halzo su mirada para bucar al chico, este ya se deveria de haber sentado porque no lo veia y penso que ya le devolveria la gorra cuando se bajasen del avion y asi tendria una escusa para volverlo a ver bien, asi se fijaria bien en el. Desvio su mirada hacia su derecha donde estaba sentada su hermana hanabi durmiendo y se le caia la baba, y alado de esta su padre que miraba entretenido por la ventanilla sin hacer caso a lo que ocurria dentro del avion, suspiro profundamente y observo lo que tenia entre sus manos, una gorra blanca que hasta hace poco minutos estaba en la cabeza del chico de ojos aguamarina, la abrazo fuerte junto a su libro hacia su pecho y cerro los ojos, dentro de nada despegarian.

Señores pasageron el avion esta apunto de despegar, situense todos en sus asientos y abronchense los cinturones- dijo una voz masculina que salia por los altavoces que habia distribuidos por el avion.

Hinata se abrocho su cinturon y se giro para ponerselo a su durmiente hermana, pero habia llegado tarde su padre ya lo estaba haciendo, volvio abrazar con fuerza lo que tenia en sus manos y cerro los ojos recordando casa detalle de aquellos maravillosos ojos aguamarina que actuaron en ella como si fueran una droga, ya que estaba deseando volverlos a admirar otra vez, pero esta vez para siempre y no dejarlos de ver nunca. No sabia porque pensaba eso, pero habia algo en esos ojos que se lo hacia sentir asi, y pensando en ellos se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

Hinata despierta, despierta, ya hemos llegado nos tenemos que bajar- decia la hyuga menos sin ningun resultado- DESPIERTATEE!!- dijo mucho mas alto mientras le dio un lijero empujon a la altura del hombro, esto hizo que algunos de los pasageros que estaban alli se giraran a ver de donde provenia el grito para luego seguir cogiendo sus pertenecias para empezar a bajar.

La peliazul se despertó y dio un brinco que la hizo lebantase de su asiento y miro a su hermana con cara de sueño y confusión por el grito que le habia dado, pero entonces miro a su alrededor y comprendio que ya era hora de bajar y se habia quedado dormida, entonces cojio su volvo y metio su libro y la gorra blanca con los que habia dormido todo el viage, pero algo la hizo mirar a su padre.

hanabi, no vuelvas a gritar a si, es vergonzoso, la proxima vez la dejas dormida, sino que no se duerma- dijo frio y cortante con un aire de superioridad.

Pero papa yo...- trato de decir la acusada, pero al ver la cara de su padre tubo bastante para saber que era mejor quedarse callada.

En cambio hinata solo miro al suelo y empezo a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, queria averiguar si el chico al que le pertenecia la gorra que ella guardaba con delicadeza en su volso aun esta ay, pero al salir habia mucha gente y aparte, lo unico que recordaba de el eran sus ojos y asi seria imposible encontrarlo, suspiro resignada y se dirigió a coger su equipage donde estaban tambien su padre y su hermana. Cogió su maleta naranja y siguió a su padre y a su hermana hasta un taxi que les llebaria a su hotel.

Era de dia y el sol brillaba con fuerza, la peli azulada se puso la mano sobre sus ojos a modo de protector para poder ver mejor y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida, era la playa, una hermosa playa en la que se veian unos reflejos dorados pocedentes de los rayos del sol, la arena se veia fina desde su posicion y de un color muy claro, puesto que a ella la playa no le gustaba esta opinion que tenia respecto a lo que sus ojos veian le parecia extraña, pero decidio seguir disfrutando de aquel hermoso paisage en el que tambien se veia a gente tomando un baño y jugando, mientras otros tomaban el sol en sus toallas.

* * *

El coche se detubo delante de un gran edificio, al que costaba ver donde acababa el piso mas alto de todos, y un muchacho vestido con un traje totalmente rojo, les habria la puerta ayudandonos a bajar, mientras otro sacaba sus maletas y las depositaba en un carro porta equipages para llebarlas dentro del hotel.

Senorita le ayudo a bajar- le dijo el muchacho mientras le extendia la mano, la cual ella cogio para salir del coche.

Arigatou- dijo la peliazulada mientras hacia una reberencia y le dedicaba una hermosa y dulce sonrisa, este solo se limito a devolverle la sonrisa. - podeis pasar el jefe del hotel hos espera el la recepción - continuo diciendo mientras hacia una reverencia y empezaba a caminar mientras los Hyuga le seguian.

No habia ido a muchos hoteles ya que ellas los hoteles de su familia no los acostumbraba a visitar nunca. Era verdaderamente lujoso las puertas eran henormes y habia una llamatiba alfombra roja que les conducia hasta la recepcion, a los laterales de esta habian muchas flores, las cuales estaban todas hermosas y con un color verde estupendo. Realmente aquello era enorme en cuanto llegaron a la altura de la recepcion se quedo mas asombrada aun, en el techo se hizo un escalon y este aun llegaba mas alto haciendo arcos, modernas y sofisticadas pinturas lo adornaban. Miro al fentre y habia una gran fuente en forma de delfin que la dejo hipnotizada, tanto que no se dio cuenta que su padre y su hermana ya estaban en la recepción hablando con el director.

Buenos dias señor Hyuga es un gusto verle por aqui, espero que podamos hablar de negocios- Dijo un hombre de pelo blanco, con bigote mientras sonrenia.

No es otra cosa, sino esa la que me trae hasta aqui - Le contesto el hyuga mientras empezaban a caminar seguidos de hanabi y de hinata que acabada de despegar su vista de la gran fuente.

Bueno señor Surogashi espero que nos haya preparado unas buenas habitaciones- le dijo el Hyuga sonriente.

Las mejores que tengo. - contesto sonriente y satisfecho, el hombre de pelo y bigote blancos.

No esperaba menos de usted- se limito a contestar mientras hambos soltaban una carcajada.

Se subieron al ascensor asta la planta veinti-cinco y alli este se detubo, era la ultima de todas las plantas, el señor que los guiaba saco dos llabes de su bolsillo y habrió dos puertas que estaban una alado de la otra. Las habitaciones eran como el resto del hotel impresionantes, y realmente enormes, la de su padre no la pudo ver ya que este entro junto al señor de pelo blanco que les acompañaba desde la recepcion, pero antes de volver a entrar en ellas, le dijo a sus hijas:

Si quereis podeis hechar un vistazo al hotel o dar un paseo por la playa, yo tengo que hablar de negocios y no se cuando acabare, si a la hora de la cena no hos e ido a buscar ir vosotras- Dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Vale papa, ire a la sala recreativa- dijo la menor de las Hyugas mientras se dirijia saltando al ascensor y se metia dentro, cerrandose detras de si las puertas.

Otosan yo ire aver la playa si no le molesta- dijo haciendo una reverencia y despues mirandole a la cara, viendo como este asentia y le dedicaba una sonrisa. La dejo totalmente confundida su padre nunca la habia sonreido, se giro y se dispuso a entrar a su habiatacion.

Espera un momento pequeña, has dicho que querias ver la playa?- dijo el pelibanco, y hinata asintió- espera un momento- y cogio un telefono movil que llebaba encima y hizo una llamada no escucho lo que decia pero despues de colgar le dijo- esperate en tu habiatacion ara vendra uno de mis hijos que se conoce muy bien la playa y te la enseñara como es debido- le sonrió y esta le asintió, despues todos se metieron en sus habitaciones.

Baya su habitación era hermosa y tenia un gran balcon del cual si te asomabas veias la playa entera, las vistas eran preciosas, despues se dirigio a tres puestas que habia alli abrio la del medio y habia el cuarto de baño, en las otras dos se encontraban los dormitorios uno de ellos daba a la parte de la playa y tenia un balcon tambien, pero algo mas pequeño, decidio que ella dormiria alli ya que a hanabi no le gustaba que le diera la claridad cuando amanecia, se tumbo en su cama pero algo la hizo lebantarse denuevo.

_**Toc,Toc. **_

Se lebanto corriendo, debia de ser el hijo del señor Surogashi y se apresuro a abrir la puerta.

Ya voy, un momento- dijo la peliazul mientras abria la puerta, pero algo la dejo palida, para luego sentir un gran calor salir de su cara y notar como esta se quedaba totalmente roja.

Hola encantado, nos volvemos a ver- dijo este haciendo una reverencia para luego sonreir.

decididamente esto no podia ser real, era el mismo chico del avion, pero esta vez lo podia ver bien, tenia los pelos de color rojo, y volvio a ver aquellos ojos aguamarina que tanto deseaba ver, realmente la sorpendio y la dejo paralizada no podia decir palabra, y su tono de voz aunque seguia siendo frio habia algo que lo hacia diferente al que escucho en el avion, pero no se podia quedar ay parada mirandole tenia que saludar.

H-Ho-Hola- dijo la peliazul tartamudeando, haciendo que el pelirojo la mirara fijamente y sonriera.

Vamos te enseñare la playa si es lo que quieres ver- dijo mientras alargaba el brazo dandole paso a ella para que saliera de la habitancion.

Ha-Hai- contesto ella mientras cogia la llabe se la guadaba en su volso y cerraba la puerta, para luego dirigirse al ascensor seguida del apuesto pelirojo.

Bueno esta vez lo e intentado hacer mas largo i e puesto un poco mas de acciones en el , ya que el el primero no habia mucha, han salido mas personages y se a mostrado al misterioso chico. bueno espero que os guste este capitulo y la gente que lo lea plis me dejen rewies plis, podeis dejarme consejos, criticas , me da igual ;) decir lo que penseis de el buenos hasta el proximo capitulo. xD

**Siento las faltas de ortografia, espero que no ayan muchas ya que lo repaso muchas veces incluso lo imprimo y lo leo muchas veces. plis Gomennasai**

**sobretodo en las palabras en japones ¬¬ plis si ben que las escribo mal avisenme.**


	3. Conociendo a un extraño

Bueno siento haber tardado tanto en poner el tercer capitulo, gomen, pero esq tube algunos problemas con mi ordenador y no pude hacerlo antes, espero que este capitulo sirva por la larga espera y espero que os guste. **rasirasi-chan: **me alegra que te aya gustado el segundo capitulo espero que este te guste mas y gracias por los reviews. **Kamy-chan: **bueno solo ay un personage asi y es inconfundible, aunque en este capitulo aun no salga su nombre dicho por el su descripcion es inconfundible, namas ay un personage pelirojo y con ojos aguamarina, ese solo puede ser Gaara-kun como no. ( me encanta gaara-kun es el mejor). **Pau14 y Karina I: **me agrada que les guste mi fic es placer para mi que os guste tanto a vosotros como a rasirasi-chan y a kamy-chan, espero que la espera no aya sido muy larga y que disfruteis del tercer capitulo que viene con alguna pequeña sorpresa. Bueno y los demas animense a leerlo y tambien dejes reviews. aquiva el capitulo por fin.

**Nota: Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus **_**personages, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo los uso como personages en mis fics que son de caracter meramente lucrativo.**_

AMOR DE VERANO

Capitulo 3: Conociendo a un extraño

Una vez en el ascensor el ambiente no fue muy bueno, el estaba apoyado en una de las paredes de este, con los brazos cruzados y estaba mirando al frente, con la mirada perdida. En canvio ella estaba alli parada con los brazos estirados para abajo y entrelazando sus manos, donde tenia cogido su volso blanco, estaba totalmenmte avergonzada, tanto que no podia decir palabra, estaba mirando al suelo y por suerte su flequillo le tapaba un poco su cara ruborizada, estar en el ascensor a solas con el le incomodava un poco, por eso se entretubo a mirar sus sandalias blancas, que se habia puesto nadamas llegar a su respectiva habitacion, tambien se habia cambiado los baqueros y la camiseta roja por un bonito vestido azul celeste de titantes que le llegaba hasta poco mas arriba de las rodillas. En uno de los momentos se atrevio a mirar al chico de reojo y pudo ver que iva con unos pantalones cortos rojos y una camiseta sin mangas negra, le llamo mucho la atencion que aunque estubiera en un lugar de veraneo, donde da mucho el sol, su piel no estabuviera muy bronceada, pero cuando intento descubrir algo mas de ese chico misteriosos algo le hizo volver en si.

_**Cling, **_era el timbre del ascensor ya habian llegado a la planta baja.

Una vez se abrieron las puertas el pelirojo empezo a caminar pero aun seguia con su postura de brazos cruzados, ella en cambio miro para el frente y empezo a seguirlo, pasaron por alado de la recepcion, donde habia una chica rubia con cuatro coletas rubias, que llebaba un traje azul marino, y una pequeña placa en la parte izquierda a la altura de su pecho, seguro que alli pondria su nombre, se fijo que le hizo un gesto al pelirojo a modo de saludo, ella se los quedo mirando a los dos, alomejor era su novia.

Es mi hermana temari- Dijo el pelirojo sin dejar de mirar al frente y sin parar de caminar.

Esto la dejo confundida, porque le decia a ella quien era, le acababa de conocer no tenia porque darle explicaciones, ademas ella no se las habia pedido. Esos comentarios vagaron un largo rato por su mente, tanto que no se dio cuenta que caminaba por la alfombbra roja y se dirigia hacia la entrada, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio que se acercaba a uno de los escalones de esta, de pronto se tropezo y cuando estaba apunto de caerse al suelo algo la sugeto, cuando se puso a pensar el porque no estaba en el suelo con la cara o tal vez el trasero dolorido, miro a su alrededor y vio al pelirojo que la sugetaba de los hombros y la miraba extrañado, entonces empezo a ponerse roja y se incorporo lo mas rapido que pudo.

- Go-gomen, y-yo e-estaba di-distraida- dijo la peliazul mientras hacia una reverencia para disculparse.

El chico de ojos aguamarina solo se limito a mirarla y asintio con la cabeza, luego empezo a mirar a su alrededor como si buscase algo.

" _seguro que esta enfadado conmigo, su padre le dice que me enseñe el lugar y yo a la primera de cambio me empiezo a meter en lios, seguro que esta cansado de aguantarme" _penso la peliazul mientras miraba hacia el suelo avergonzada.

Ven, primero te enseñare las tiendas que ponen en el paseo de alado de la playa- dijo el pelirojo haciendo que ella le mirara y asintiera con algo menos de vergüenza.

Empezaron denuevo a caminar por la entrada exterior del hotel, realmente era un bonito dia soleado, pasamon por alado de los cocheros, que ayudaban a una mujer mayor a bajar de su limusina, se veia que era rica, llebaba un largo vestido morado con unas sandalias de tancon negras y un bonito recogido en su moreno pelo, y le advertia al botones que cuidara bien de su querido Frufru, un pequeño caniche de color maron claro. Luego pasamon por el gran jardin que separaba el hotel de el paseo al que ibamos y de la playa, era enorme y las plantas estaban muy bien cuidadas, me encantaba el olor de cerped recien cortado y el gran colorido que tenia, estaba sorprendida le entantaba aquel jardin tan bonito, pero enmedio de todo eso, se fijo que el cicho al que seguia le iba mirando de reojo alguna vez, ella hacia ver que no lo notaba y seguia admirando su alrededor con una gran sonrisa.

_

* * *

_

_-mientras en la suite del señor Hyuga- _

Dos señores estaban sentados en los sofas rojizos que habian en el salon central de la suite y miraban unos papeles que tenian en la pqueña mesa de cristan que tenian enfrente, sus caras estaban oscurecidas ya que el ventanal de la terraza que tenian detras hacia entrar la claridad de afuera y sus caras se ensombrecian por ello.

Bueno señor Surogashi, espero poder augmentar mi cadena de hoteles, he estado pensando en invertir por esta zona de veraneo- dijo el ojibanco mientras le daba un trago a su vaso de licor haciendo que los hielos que tenia en el, hicieran ruido al moverse.

Vaya veo que estas bien informado Hiashi, me parece que aceptare tu propuesta de hacer una fuison de ambas empresas - el señor peliblanco sonrió mientras le daba una calada al cigarrillo que tenia en su mano izquierda mientras miraba los papeles que tenia enfrente con la que tenia libre.

Espero que se tomen bien la noticia las niñas, aunque la decision ya esta tomada y no se puede discutir al respecto- dijo el ojiblanco mientras brindava con el peliblanco y ambos empezaban a reirse, dando despues un largo trago a sus licores.

_

* * *

_

_- En la sala recreativa-_

Vaya que aburrimiento este lugar ay muchas maquinas, pero con el poco dinero que llebo encima no me llegara para mucho- decia una ojiblanca apenada.

mientras metia su ultima moneda en una maquina que tenia enfrente, la cual empezo a emitir una cancion y salieron unos monstruos, a los que esta empezo a matar, pero no tenia mucha practica con este juego y la mataron deseguida, estaba totalmente aburrida, su padre estaba hablando de negocios, no sabia donde estaba su hermana y no pensaba ir a buscarla, asi que decidio ir a su habitacion y ponerse su biquini amarillo, que se habia comprado expresamente para ese viage para ligarse a todos los chicos que pudiese, se lo puso con rapidez, cogio su toalla verde y salio corriendo hacia la playa, no queria que se le escapara ninguno, sacaria a relucir todos sus encantos escondidos.

_

* * *

_

_- En el paseo de la playa -_

El sol brillaba mucho, esto hizo que pusiera su mano derecha en su frente para hacerse sombra para poder ver mejor todo lo que la rodeaba, era una playa hermosa, y estaba llena de gente, el agua se veia muy bien, tanto que le daban ganas hasta de bañarse en ella, luego miro a su alrededor y vio muchas clases de tiendecitas, que adornaban el paseo, habia mucha gente mirandolas y la curiosidad pudo con ella, el pelirojo pudo ver en sus ojos esa curiosidad.

Vamos, puedes verlas si quieres - susurro mientras se acercaba a la primera de las tiendas.

Ha-hai- dijo la peliazul.

Pero algo le hizo parar en seco, escucho la voz de su hermana hanabi, no sabia exactamente que dijo, pero estaba segura que era su voz, se giro y vio a su hermana como caminaba hacia la playa, ahora si que escuchaba lo que decia, le iba diciendo piropos a todos los chicos que se le cruzaban, la miro desconcertada, pero la voz del pelirojo la hizo volver reaccionar.

Pasa algo?- dijo este mientras la miraba confuso.

N-no, es solo que e v-visto a mi h-hermana- dijo ella sonrojandose por la proximidad que tenia el chico hacia ella.

Se dirigio a la primera tienda mientras el chico la seguia. Vendian muchas cosas, la tienda era pequeña pero mi mona, estaba llena de colgantes, pulseras, anillos y demas complementos, todos con algo tipico de alli, no sabia donde empezar a mirar, mientras el pelirojo la seguia con su pose de brazos cruzados. Parecia como una niña pequeña que entra por primera vez a una tienda de caramelos, tenia tantas cosas delante que no sabia que mirar, lo primero que cogio fue una pequeña pulsera para el tobillo de plata, adornada con conchas y delfines azulados para su amiga Tenten, seguro que le encantaria, despues siguio mirando algo para ella, pero no se podia decidir.

Etto... Tu-tu no miras nada- dijo nerviosa al chico que la seguia.

No- conteso el pelirojo, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"_seguro que no le gusta hacer esto, que lo hace porque lo obligan, seguro que me a cogiodo mania y todo, se estara aburriendo muchisimo. " _pensaba la peliazulada mientras se dirigia a la caja para pagar, se fijo bien en la tienda, era pequeña y estaba toda decorada con conchas, y con anclas, salvavidas y demas objetos relacionados con el mar, la caja estaba justo en la puerta.En el interior de la tienda estaban las estanterias puestas alrededor de la pared y una pequeña en el centro dejando unos pasillos entre ellas, la gente entraba se daba una pequeña vuelta y salian con algun pequeño detalle. A la hora de pagar tenia a un anciano delante, no tenia mucho pelo y llebava una camisa a cuadros azul y unos pantalones cortos beige, la cajera se veia agoviada, el señor le estaba explicando toda su vida mientras le enseñaba las fotos de sus nietos que llebaba en la cartera, solo esperaba que su vida no fuese muy interesante para que pagara pronto y así poder pagar luego lo suyo.

Ay!- se quejo ella, habia recibido un pisoton de algun despistado. Pensaba que habia sido el pelirojo que la acompañaba, ya que durante el rato que estuvieron ay la seguia en silencio mirando todo lo k ella miraba y tocaba, pero el estaba afuera .

Gomen, Te hice daño preciosa, no fue mi intencion, esque soy algo patoso- se escuso un chico moreno de ojos oscuros que solo llebaba un bañador negro y blanco y unas chanclas de la playa.

No-no pasa nada, estoy bien- contesto ella mientras se sobaba el pie que le habia pisado.

De verdad que lo siento, me gustaria hacer algo para reparar el daño, te gustaria que te llebara a dar una vuelta, me conozco muy bien la zona- dijo el chico mientras sonreia amablemente.

Etto... yo... esque..- la peliazulada no sabia que decirle, ya que el pelirojo ya le enseñaba el lugar.

Largate kankuro esta conmigo, vete a molestar a otra- gruño el pelirojo mientras lo miraba enfadado directamente a los ojos.

Vale, vale hermanito tranquilo ya me voy- dijo vencido mientras se iba detras de una rubia que paso por delante de la tienda.

Losiento esque es un mujeriego, no te fies mucho de el, aunque parezca amable es un pervertido- contesto el pelirojo, ante la cara de confusion que tenia la chica.

Le cobro señorita- Escucho detras suyo la confundida peliazulada.

Hai- contesto.

Una vez que habia pagado la pulsera y la llebaba envuelta en su volso, se acordo que aun llebaba la gorra blanca que horas antes se le habia caido al pelirojo en el avion. Se la tenia que devolver pero despues de lo ocurrido estaba avergonzada. El, precisamente el, justo el que ella pensava que no queria acompañarla y que su presencia le seria un estorbo y que no le agradava, le habia ayudado ante el acoso de aquel chico que al parecer era su hermano, no sabia como reaccionar, en aquel momento no le parecio tran frio y distante como aparentaba ser. Le parecio un chico protector y amable, le empezaba agustar estar acompañada de aquel misterioso pelirojo.

Etto... yo... Gracias- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia la ojiblanca.

El chico pelirojo se giro y se la quedo mirando, se acerco a ella muy despacio y le cogio firme y suavemente de la barbilla, y la fue subiendo hasta dejarla a la altura de su cara, sus ojos se cruzaron y se miraban fijamente, ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, mas que eso estaba totalmente roja, un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo , la estaba tocando y su mano se sentia tan calida en su barbilla, se quedo paralizada al cruzar sus ojos con esos ojos aguamarina que le encantaban tanto. No podia apartar su vista de ellos, y derepente noto como el chico iba acercado cadavez mas su cara a la de ella, no sabia que hacer estaba nerviosa, y si le daba un beso, ella nunca habia besado, no savia si dejarse llebar por la situacion , si alejarse lo mas rapido posible o pegar un buen grito, lo mas fuerte que pudiera, pero en el rato que ella se entretuvo a pensar todo eso el pelirojo ya se habia acercado lo suficiente a su cara y ella cerro los ojos.

No me tienes porque dar las gracias, fue nadamas un impulso, aparte tu estavas conmigo- Le susurro el pelirojo en su oreja, haciendo que notara su aliento en ella.

Esto hizo que le entrara tal escalofrio y se le pusiera la piel de gallina, que ante esta reaccion el pelirojo solo la miro divertido mientras sonreia. Pero no dejo de sugetarla ni por un instante de su delicada barbilla, se quedo observando los bonitos ojos perlados que tenia, esos ojos tan puros que solo emitian una sensacion de paz y tranquilida, luego se volvio a acercar a la cara de ella pero esta vez no se dirigio a su oreja sino a su frente donde deposito un tierno y calido beso que sello con sus humedos labios, hinata se sorpendio mucho, no se lo esperaba, esto hizo que ella se pusiera aun mucho mas roja de lo que este ya le habia puesto antes, al notar su aliento y su susurro alado de su oreja. El pelirojo aparto sus labrios de su calida y sonrojada frente mientras soltaba una casi invisible sonrisa, para luego soltarla de su agarre y asi dirigirse a paso lento hacia la playa, dejando a una peliazulada sonrojada y paralizada por lo que habia sucedido segundos antes.

Vamos- dijo el pelirojo mientras cruzaba sus brazos esta vez detras de su cabeza y la miraba divertido.

Ha-ha-hai- dijo ella mientras juntaba sus dedos indices cerca de sus labios jugando entre ellos, para despues correr hasta ponerse a la altura del pelirojo, caminando luego a unos pasos despues de el mirando hacia el suelo pensativa y realmente sonrojada.

Alguien habia observado la escena que habia sucedido entre el pelirojo y la peliazulada. No podia soportar lo que habian visto sus ojos segundos antes, no le podia haber echo esto, tenia que hacer algo y rapido, no se saldria con la suya, nadamas le bastaban esas imagenes para empezar su venganza y no pararia hasta conseguir su objetivo.

* * *

bueno aun me estoy pensando quien sera el malo o la mala que les observa pero les prometo que estara bueno n.n como siempre perdonen las faltas de ortografia si ay alguna que os moleste mucho avisen que la corregire y porfavor no se olviden de dejar reviwes cuando terminen de leer. epero que les guste asta el proximo capitulo

beos Chics.


	4. Noticias

Bueno e intentado que no hubiera muchos errores ortográficos, para que se pueda leer a gusto. Siento tardar mucho en subir-los pero es que ahora ando un poco liada con el trabajo, el capitulo cinco ya lo tengo pensado y intentare escribir-lo y subirlo lo antes posible ( antes del viernes) gracias por los reviews, espero que este capitulo os guste mas, pensé algo muy bueno para el malo o la mala del fic, no digo si es hombre o mujer, ya lo sabrán al próximo capitulo, bueno aquí se los dejo espero que les guste este también y dejen reviews plis.

AMOR DE VERANO

Capitulo 4 : La noticia

Una vez en la playa se sorprendió de lo maravillosa que era, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezó su paseo y la oscuridad de la noche iba dando avisos de aparecer, el sol se escondía a lo lejos, y dejando ver una bonita puesta de sol haciendo ver un paisaje de color anaranjado que se tornaba azulado, a medida que este iba desapareciendo.

_Realmente esto me impresiona mucho, y sobretodo ver-lo con el y aun mas después de lo ocurrido, esto me recuerda a las típicas historias de amor, donde sus protagonistas veian juntos el la puesta y luego se fundían en un apasionado y largo beso..._-Pensó mientras miraba al horizonte- _en que estoy pensando, me he vuelto loca como puedo pensar en eso despues de lo que ha pasado. Es malo estar cerca de el, nunca me he sonrojado tantas veces en mi vida como hoy, y el lo a conseguido superar y en una sola tarde. O alomejor no era malo lo que le habia pasado, alomejor esto ara cambiar un poco mi vida y podré ser un poco mas feliz, aunque no se si lo ha echo porque a el le gusto o porque era una forma de cobrar-se el haberme salbado... Agh de tanto pensar me voy a volver loca!_

Gaara - dijo el pelirrojo sin apartar su vista de la playa.

Eh... - solo atino a decir.

Gaara - volvió a decir- mi nombre, es gaara.

Etto... encantada, y-yo soy Hy-Hyuga Hinata- contesto mientras hacia una reverencia.

El pelirrojo solo la miro de reojo, a la peliazulada parecía que se le iba bajando el rojo de sus mejillas pero ante ese gesto y mas que estaba pensando en el, le pillo de sorpresa y esto la hizo reaccionar, ya era hora de ir a cenar y a su padre no le agradaba que sus hijitas del alma llegaran nunca tarde y menos si se trataba de ir a comer con el. Se tenia que despedir del inalcanzable pelirrojo y irse lo mas rápido posible sino se quería quedar encerrada en la habitación del hotel todas las vacaciones.

Etto... - el pelirrojo la miro- m-me tengo que ir ya he qu-quedado con mi pa-padre para cenar, gomen- y dicho esto hico una reverencia.

Una vez que vio que el pelirrojo le hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza volteo dispuesta a irse, y cuando empezó a caminar..

Nos vemos mañana Hinata- le contesto este, y luego empezó a caminar por la arena para otra dirección.

Ha-hai- dijo la peliazulada, mientras empezaba a correr en dirección al hotel.

_

* * *

_

_- En el hotel -_

La chica peliazulada corría todo lo que podía, subió los escalones de la entrada, corrió todo lo que pudo por el gran pasillo de la alfombra roja, no sin antes cruzarse con algunos botones, con sus respectivos carros, que tubo que sortear como pudo, al llegar a la fuente del delfín giro como pudo a la izquierda, estuvo apunto de caerse porque las sandalias que llevaban no le iban muy bien para correr y se dirigió hacia un hombre de traje negro que se encontraba detrás de una pequeña barra, y antes de decirle nada se detuvo enfrente suya y se agacho apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para poder recuperar el aliento.

jum, jum, perdone señorita necesita algo - dijo el señor trajeado enfadado. ( el jum,jum en una especie de tosido para llamar la atención a hinata)

esto.. esta.. mi... mi ... padre- le costaba hablar, aun no había podido recuperar el aliento.

Si refiere al señor Hyuga señorita, acaba de entrar hace cinco minutos acompañado de si hija menor, que encano de niña...

En...que mesa están..- le corto ella.

En la numero quince señorita sígame- dicho esto abrió las puertas de madera que tenia enfrente y se encamino por aquel laberinto de mesas.

El hotel en esta época estaba muy lleno, no había ni una sola mesa libre, casi todas de parejas jóvenes, y todos estaban realmente bronceados, también habían algunas familias y en una mesa grandiosa parecía una excursión de ancianos, después de cruzarse con todas aquellas mesas llenas de comida, el olor que desprendían hizo que le entrara el hambre no habia comido nada en su paseo con gaara, y su estomago empezó a protestar.

Aquí es señorita Hyuga- le señalaba con la mano su mesa.

Era una mesa con un bonito mantel rojo donde avían puestos tres pares de cubiertos de plata y unas finas y delicadas copas de cristal, allí estaba sentada hanabi que coqueteaba con un chico de la mesa de al lado, estaba un poco bronceado, tenia el pelo moreno y agarrado con una coleta alta y le sonreía, pero aparte de eso se fijo que su padre no estaba y decidio preguntar a su hermanita.

Etto.. hanabi donde esta papa.- le reprocho la peliazulada.

A ido al servicio tranquila, no se dará cuenta que as llegado tarde, a no ser que te quedes ay parada- contesto con enfado, ante la intromisión de su hermana, de su conversación con el chico moreno.

La peliazulada se sentó y pocos minutos después llego su padre ajustándose su corbata verde pistacho, se sentó en su silla y bebió un sorbo de su wyski que tenia enfrente, se le veia raro, nunca había estado tan nervioso, de hecho Hiashi nunca en su vida lo había estado al menos desde que sus hijas tenían memoria nunca estuvo nervioso, pero pronto averiguarían a que se debía ese nerviosismo.

Bueno niñas (así les llama cariñosamente) tengo que daros una noticia, espero que sea de su agrado - Notificó contento.

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas, si que estaba raro, no le habían visto sonreír desde antes que pasara aquello.

E estado hablando con el señor Surogashi y vamos a unir nuestras empresas para así obtener mas beneficios- prosiguió el sin cambiar su sonrisa.

Eso es estupendo padre- decía hanabi sonriente.

Pero... - siguió en padre esta vez poniendo una cara mas seria.

Pero... - repitió la peliazulada, viendo la cara de su padre.

Pero eso tiene una consecuencia, y es que nos tendremos que quedar a vivir aquí, como mínimo hasta navidades si no es mas - dijo mirando su baso y moviéndolo.

Hanabi no dijo nada, solo empezó a comer su comida, pero hinata no podía, otra vez estaba tomando decisiones el solo, no contaba con ella y esta vez tampoco contó con hanabi, esto le dio mucha rabia y impotencia de no podré hacer nada, solo pudo hacer una cosa, levantarse de su silla y salir corriendo, se cruzo con camarero pero no se aparto y hizo caer la bandeja de este al suelo, ni el sonido de los vasos y los platos caer, ni la voz de su padre llamándola la hizo detener. Corrió por todo el vestíbulo, no veía nada, había algo que no la dejaba ver, en su cabeza solo había una imagen y era la playa, ay es adonde se dirigía, allí podría pensar sobre lo ocurrido tranquila, cruzo el pasillo de la alfombra roja y luego se adentro en el jardín, ay se paro a respirar mientras miro alrededor, el jardín brillaba, hacia poco que lo habían regado y la luz de la luna hacia brillar las gotas de agua encima de las hojas y pétalos. Pero tenia que seguir su camino, y siguió corriendo, una brisa fresca la hizo reaccionar y abrir bien los ojos para ver todo su alrededor ya había llegado, la fina arena se metía entre sus dedos, y el sonido de las olas iban apaciguando la rabia y la tristeza que sentía, se quito las sandalias y las llevo cogidas hasta que se acercó un poco mas a la orilla del mar y allí se sentó dejando a su lado sus sandalias y su bolso, doblo sus rodillas y las abrazo con sus brazos hundiendo la cabeza entre estas, las lagrimas le resbalaban por sus mejillas, y sus sollozos se iban haciendo mas sonoros.

_Como me puede hacer esto a mi, y a hanabi, a las dos, ella almenos tiene suerte y no le cuesta hacer amigos, pero yo.. a mi me cuesta mucho, al menos nos podría ver consultado primero, siempre hace igual, siempre... igual que aquella vez... - _pensaba distraída mientras alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Estas bien - dijo una voz conocida.

Hinata saco su cabeza de entre sus piernas y miro sorprendida al pelirrojo que estaba sentado a su lado, se seco las lagrimas que le resbalaban por sus mejillas y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas ( están el la misma posición de antes, dobladas y abrazadas con sus brazos) y miro la playa pensativa.

Hai- contesto ella sin pensar mucho en su respuesta.

Pues no lo parece estabas llorando - contesto gaara.

A su mente vino otra vez el porque estaba allí y empezó a sollozar mientras bajaba la vista apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas y así poder esconder lo evidente, si que estaba mal y estaba llorando.

Tranquila puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea - dijo el pelirrojo mientras apoyaba su mano en la espalda de la peliazulada y se la frotaba suavemente.

Esto hizo que hinata se calmara, y sus sollozos empezaron a cesar, pero sus lagrimas aun salían, levantó su cabeza de nuevo y volvió a mirar a la mar.

Mi padre a unido su empresa hotelera con la de tu padre, el señor Surogashi, y por culpa de eso nos tenemos que mudar aquí- acabo diciendo esto mientras empezaba a sollozar denuevo.

Y... eso es malo? - pregunto el sin dejar de frotarle su espalda.

Pu-Pues si, porque allí tengo a todos mis amigos y amigas, aparte el tomo la decisión sin consultarnos a ninguna de las dos, yo aquí no tengo a nadie... - se lamentaba la peliazulada.

Me tienes a mi - contesto el pelirrojo mientras la miraba y sonreía.

Esta lo miro nerviosa y se sonrojo, no solo por sus palabras sino por su tierna y hermosa sonrisa, ese gesto la tranquilizo y se dejo caer hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo poco a poco hasta quedar apoyada en su hombro.

Gracias gaara-kun - susurro ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sus palabras hicieron que se sonrojara, pero ella no lo vio ya que se había quedado dormida en su hombro. Cuando se dio cuenta que se había dormido, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y decidió llevarla a su habitación.

Pero no estaban solos alguien les observaba de nuevo, esa misma presencia, se escondía de nuevo y los espiaba, y maldecía mil veces lo que sus ojos veían, pronto su venganza tendra comienzo, y toda su ira caerá sobre aquella persona odiosa.

Espero que les aya gustado, al próximo se descubre el personaje misterioso, el capitulo cinco lo subiré antes de viernes, espero me sepan perdonar por la tardanza y si les gusto que dejen reviews plis, besos y asta el próximo capi.


	5. Verdades

Bueno aquí os traigo el capitulo cinco tal i como os prometi, espero que os guste mucho, a mi es el que mas me gusta de todos, gracias denuevo por los reviews, me agrada que les guste mi fic, y bueno disfruten de el.

AMOR DE VERANO

Capitulo 5: Verdades

_-En la habitación 503 del Gran hotel Surogashi en la ultima planta- _

La habitación estaba oscura, no se podía ver nada, lo único que se podía distinguir era la silueta que se formaba gracias a la claridad que daba la luna entrando por las rejillas de la persiana. Era un chico que estaba tumbado de brazos cruzados encima de una gran cama boca arriba, se veía pensativo, sus ojos aguamarina estaban dirigidos hacia el techo, pero el no tenia la vista fijada, la tenia perdida.

_Porque me comporte así con esa chica, yo nunca soy así, con los demás clientes no lo soy.- _Pensó – _Era diferente desde el principio en aquel ascensor, solo con tener su presencia al lado sentí algo dentro de mi, y aunque nuca en mi vida la aya visto, mi interior no lo sentía así, además se veía tan inocente, y tan pura, con su piel aterciopelada tan clara, sus azulados pelos, que parecen el mar por la noche, y sus ojos perlados que brillan como la mismísima luna. _

Pero en que estoy pensando- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta.

La timidez y la inocencia que transmitía me hizo estar mas pendiente de ella y algo en mi interior me ordeno por decir-lo de alguna manera a protegerla, en un principio la reacción que tuve me desconcertó, pero luego, decidí dejarme llevar por esos impulsos. Después, todo lo ocurrido con esa chica... Hinata, todo fue tan rápido para mi, me deje llevar y ni siquiera me dio tiempo a pensar sobre mis acciones, pero aun y así no me arrepentiría de nada de lo que hice, desde que recuerdo no me sentí tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo... a partir de hoy seguiré mis impulsos y mas si tienen que ver con ella... – Pensó.

" _TOC, TOC"_

Gaara, ay alguien que quiere verte- decía una voz femenina detrás de la puerta.

Quien es temai – contesto el incorporándose.

Alguien abrió la puerta dejando pasar la luz de la sala central de la suite del chico y este se tapo los ojos por la claridad, ya que tanto tiempo en la oscuridad le había afectado, una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pudo ver una figura, y sabia perfectamente quien era.

A que as venido – exclamo enfadado.

_

* * *

__- En la habitación de hinata-_

Una chica yacía dormida en su cama, se removía mucho, el sol que entraba por la ventana la estaba despertando, y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, primero lo vio todo borroso y luego fue descubriendo despacio que estaba en su habitación, miro a su alrededor y se acordó de la noche anterior.

Flash Back

La peliazulada se sentó y pocos minutos después llego su padre ajustándose su corbata verde pistacho, se sentó en su silla y bebió un sorbo de su wyski que tenia enfrente, se le veia raro, nunca había estado tan nervioso, de hecho Hiashi nunca en su vida lo había estado al menos desde que sus hijas tenían memoria nunca estuvo nervioso, pero pronto averiguarían a que se debía ese nerviosismo.

_Bueno niñas (así les llama cariñosamente) tengo que daros una noticia, espero que sea de su agrado - Notificó contento._

_Las chicas se miraron extrañadas, si que estaba raro, no le habían visto sonreír desde antes que pasara aquello._

_E estado hablando con el señor Surogashi y vamos a unir nuestras empresas para así obtener mas beneficios- prosiguió el sin cambiar su sonrisa._

_Eso es estupendo padre- decía hanabi sonriente._

_Pero... - siguió en padre esta vez poniendo una cara mas seria._

_Pero... - repitió la peliazulada, viendo la cara de su padre._

_Pero eso tiene una consecuencia, y es que nos tendremos que quedar a vivir aquí, como mínimo hasta navidades si no es mas - dijo mirando su baso y moviéndolo._

_Hanabi no dijo nada, solo empezó a comer su comida, pero hinata no podía, otra vez estaba tomando decisiones el solo, no contaba con ella y esta vez tampoco contó con hanabi, esto le dio mucha rabia y impotencia de no podré hacer nada, solo pudo hacer una cosa, levantarse de su silla y salir corriendo, se cruzo con camarero pero no se aparto y hizo caer la bandeja de este al suelo, ni el sonido de los vasos y los platos caer, ni la voz de su padre llamándola la hizo detener. Corrió por todo el vestíbulo, no veía nada, había algo que no la dejaba ver, en su cabeza solo había una imagen y era la playa, ay es adonde se dirigía, allí podría pensar sobre lo ocurrido tranquila, cruzo el pasillo de la alfombra roja y luego se adentro en el jardín, ay se paro a respirar mientras miro alrededor, el jardín brillaba, hacia poco que lo habían regado y la luz de la luna hacia brillar las gotas de agua encima de las hojas y pétalos. Pero tenia que seguir su camino, y siguió corriendo, una brisa fresca la hizo reaccionar y abrir bien los ojos para ver todo su alrededor ya había llegado, la fina arena se metía entre sus dedos, y el sonido de las olas iban apaciguando la rabia y la tristeza que sentía, se quito las sandalias y las llevo cogidas hasta que se acercó un poco mas a la orilla del mar y allí se sentó dejando a su lado sus sandalias y su bolso, doblo sus rodillas y las abrazo con sus brazos hundiendo la cabeza entre estas, las lagrimas le resbalaban por sus mejillas, y sus sollozos se iban haciendo mas sonoros._

-Fin Flash back -

Recordar eso la atormentaba, era la peor noticia que hacia reconocido nunca, escepto una que recibio hace mucho tiempo y que aun trataba de olvidar. Pero aun paso mas esa noche recordaba que despues se encontro con el pelirrojo, gaara, realmente la sorprendio que fuera asi, sus palabras la ayudarian a ser un poquito mas fuerte, todavia resonaban en su cabeza.

Flash back –

_A su mente vino otra vez el porque estaba allí y empezó a sollozar mientras bajaba la vista apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas y así poder esconder lo evidente, si que estaba mal y estaba llorando._

_Tranquila puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea - dijo el pelirrojo mientras apoyaba su mano en la espalda de la peliazulada y se la frotaba suavemente._

_Esto hizo que hinata se calmara, y sus sollozos empezaron a cesar, pero sus lagrimas aun salían, levantó su cabeza de nuevo y volvió a mirar a la mar._

_Mi padre a unido su empresa hotelera con la de tu padre, el señor Surogashi, y por culpa de eso nos tenemos que mudar aquí- acabo diciendo esto mientras empezaba a sollozar denuevo._

_Y... eso es malo? - pregunto el sin dejar de frotarle su espalda._

_Pu-Pues si, porque allí tengo a todos mis amigos y amigas, aparte el tomo la decisión sin consultarnos a ninguna de las dos, yo aquí no tengo a nadie... - se lamentaba la peliazulada._

Me tienes a mi - contesto el pelirrojo mientras la miraba y sonreía.

Fin Flash Back –

Ese recuerdo le hizo sonrojar, esas palabras estaban en su cabeza y se le repetian una y otra vez sin descanso, escuchar eso le animo, y le tranquilizo. Se acurruco cogiendo sus rodillas en su cama, mientras intentaba recordar como habia llegado a su habitacion, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba en la playa con el, y que se quedo dormida en su... en su hombro. Su sonrojo se hizo mas presente todavia ante tal pensamiento.

Hinata un chico pregunta por ti, te espera aqui afuera, en el salon – Dijo hanabi tocando levemente a la puerta y asomando su su moreno pelo y sus ojos perlados por la puerta entreabierta. – yo me voy, que he quedado, chao – prosiguio mientras decia adios con la mano.

Hinata se lebanto corriendo, y se dirigió al lababo se ducho rapidamente, se peino y se puso un vestido verde claro, y sus sandalias blancas. Abrio la puerta de su habitacion y aso mo la cabeza, esperaba ver esos pelos rojizos como el fuego y esos hermosos ojos aguamarina que tanto le gustaban y que tanto deseaba volver a ver... pero no fue asi. Lo que vio fue a un chico sentado en el sofa, bebiendo un zumo, que seguro se lo habia dado hanabi, su piel estaba un poco bronzeada, y tenia los ojos oscuros, marrones para ser exactos, llevaba alborotado su corto pelo castanyo.

Kiba-kun – dijo decepcionada.

Hinata- respondio alegre mientras corria hacia ella dandole un gran abrazo.- que alegria encontrarte aqui, no lo sabia, me lo dijo tu hermana.

Etto... kiba-kun que alegria verte no sabia que veraneabas aqui tambien- intento disimular su decepcion.

Si mi padre vino a hacer tratos con el señor Surogashi y por suerte tambien encontro a tu padre. – dijo sonriente.

Hinata no podia creerlo, kiba estaba alli, la perseguia durante todas las clases y ahora esto, vale que eran muy amigos, pero dudaba que el lo considerara asi, aunque muchas veces se lo dejo bien claro, no creia que el lo hubiera entendido, justo ahora y en ese momento tenia que aparecer, en ese instante lo unico que le importaba era saber que paso anoche con gaara, y como llego a su habitacion, y con kiba a sus espaldas dudaba mucho poder hacercar-se a gaara para poder preguntar-le, tenia que desacerse de el, aunque solo fueran diez minutos lo justo para hablar con gaara.

Hey, hinata ven que te llevare a dar una vuelta por la playa.- dijo emocionado cogiendola de la muñeca mientras la arrastraba hacia el ascensor,, ella intentaba soltarse pero el estaba contento y distraido que ni se daba cuenta.

Etto... kiba me haces daño – se quejo, para que el la soltara.

Ups, lo siento de verdad hinata yo... no queria perdoname. – contesto mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Entonces la miro fijamente a los ojos, ella ya se extrañaba algo y a medida que kiba se acercaba a ella, esta iba retrocediendo caba vez mas, hasta que se choco contra la pared, no tenia salida y el cada vez se acerba mas, no sabia de lo que kiba era capaz, en el instituto era diferente, mas alegre, mas simpatico, pero ahora la estaba empezando a asustar. Kiba se hacercaba mas y mas a ella hasta que sus narices casi se rozaban, hinata trago saliba y hizo un intento de apartase atras pero, era inutil, intento escabullir-se por los lados pero entonces, este la agarro de sus muñecas y no se podia mover, ahora si que estaba realmente asustada. El moreno se hiba acercando cada vez mas a aquellos rosados y jugosos labios, que tenia enfrente, pero ella cerro los ojos y aparto la cara, el no se rindio y decidio que fueran donde fueran aquellos labios el los perseguiria y asi fue, en cada movimiento que hacia ella, el la seguia, no se podia acabar y sabia como iba a acabar eso.

Para porfavor – se quejo ella suplicante.

El la miro a los ojos, esa cara de suplica le agradaba muchissimo mas y eso le hizo seguir, pero esta vez no la iba a dejar escapar. Siguio una vez mas esos jugosos labios, esta vez si que lo conseguiria.

No la as oido, ha dicho que pares – se escucho detras suya.

Pero quien eres tu, y porque tengo que hacerte caso- decia mientras se giraba, para encontrarse con un pelirrojo, que con solo su mirada ya se paralizo, estaba helado, era como si con solo mirarle miles de agujas se le ubieran clavado.

Hinata vio que era gaara y se escapo como pudo y corrio detras de el, este la miro preocupado.

Estas bien- le dijo.

Hai- asintio sonrojada y empezo a jugar con sus dedos indices, mientras miraba a kiba confundida.

Kiba estaba sentado en el suela y miraba hacia el suelo, estaba en una especie de shock. Gaara apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros de hinata y le la llebo lentamente. Hinata andaba perdida confusa, nunca creyo que kiba pudiera hacer algo asi, no lo reconocia.

Porque a el si y a mi no, eh hinata? – es lo unico que escucho decir de kiba antes de desaparecer entre las puertas del ascensor.

Que querria decir con eso.. – Penso.

Durante la bajada del ascensor ninguno de los dos dijo nada, estaban el uno alado del otro, los dos mirando hacia el suelo y en silencio, una vez llegaron a la planta baja, los dos salieron juntos de alli y fueron caminando por la alfombra roja, iban sin rumbo, el no le decia nada esperaba a que ella digera algo, y ella estaba demasiado nerviosa y sonrojada como para hablar y menos depues de lo ocurrido, asi fueron caminando asta que hinata se detubo y miro a su alrededor, estaban enmedio del gran jardin, el sol lo iluminaba todo y se veia precioso, gaara se detubo tambien y se volteo a ver porque paraba. Ella tenia la vista hacia el suelo y sus dejos indices jugaban entre si, no sabia porque se detenia pero esperaba que dijera algo pronto.

Yo... yo... gracias, siento lo ocurrido.- se disculpo haciendo una reverencia.

El pelirrojo se hacerco a ella y la cojio por la barbilla y le subio su rosto hasta poder verselo bien, estaba sonrojada y le miraba fijamente, tenia los ojos cristalinos, como si fuera a llorar, entonces la cogio y la abrazo, se sentia tan bien, ella desprendia una calidez y una tranquilidad podria estar asi toda una vida.

Tranquila yo estoy aqui para ayudarte ya lo sabes- dijo mientras aun seguia abrazandola firme, pero suavemente.

Hinata se sonrojo aun mas, su cuerpo era tan calido, nunca alguien la habia abrazado asi, se sentia realmente bien, el miedo y la preocupacion se desvanecieron al instante, dejando lugar a un estado de tranquilidad y paz, era como si sus cuerpos se entendieran perfectamente y se dieran entre si lo que cada uno necesitaba, entonces ella correspondio el abrazo mientras hundia su rostro en su pecho, para no llorar. Despues de un rato abrazados se fueron soltando poco a poco, aunque sus cuerpos se separasen, sus ojos no lo hacien, se seguien mirando fijamente, como si estuvieran viendo el interior de la persona que tenien enfrente.

Hinata, yo...lo.. siento...- el moreno se quedo parado ante la escena.

La peliazulada se giro y vio como kiba la miraba decepcionado, como si le estubiera siendo infiel, pero no era asi, ellos solo eran amigos... entonces kiba agacho la cabeza y se fue corriendo cruzandose entre ellos y dirijiendose hacia la playa.

Kiba... – decia preocupada.

Gaara la miraba confundido, hasta hace nada el la aferraba entre sus brazos y la forzaba, y ella intentaba huir, y ahora ella se preocupaba por el, esto no era normal, seguro que eran novios... pero porque la forzaba y ella se negaba.. esto le estaba confundiendo y decidió no pensar en eso. En lugar de esos pensamientos le vino a la mente la conversacion con aquella persona.

Flash Black –

A que as venido – exclamo enfadado.

La persona entro a la habitacion y se hacerco mas al chico sentandose al borde de la cama. Era una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, era realmente hermosa vestia unos baqueros y un jersey escotado color lima, estaba judando con sus manos y se las miraba, no miraba al chico a los ojos, su largo pelo ondulado le cahia hacia abajo tapandole la cara.

Yo... queria habar contigo, porfavor escuchame – decia triste sin dejar de mirar sus manos.

Di lo que tengas que decir y marchate – decia enfadado.

Se que te echo daño... pero quiero reparar mi error, porfavor – suplicaba la mujer

Se que te abandone con tu padrastro, que Yoichi no te trataba bien y yo no hice nada para evitarlo, que no me ocupe de ti, que te desprecie, y... que no confie en ti, saves que yo queria a Yoichi y eso me cego, pero ahora me arrepiendo de haberte abandonado porque el no te quisiera, porfavor vuelve conmigo, porfavor te lo pido. – decia la mujer llorando.

Me da igual lo que digas, yo no te perdonare nunca todo lo que me hiciste, si era todo lo que me tenias que decir ya te puedes ir- decia mientras se volvia a tumbar.

Hijo... yo...- se lamentaba la mujer.

Viendo que el hijo no tenia intencienones de contestarle y mucho menos de ceder ante su proposicion se fue. Dejando a gaara mirando al vacio con los ojos llorosos y recordado denuevo aquel pasado doloroso que intentaba olvidar.

Fin Flash Back –

Gaara se entristecio y se sento debajo de un arbol con las rodillas dobladas, los brazos estirados encima de estas y hundio su cara entre sus brazos, hinata se volteo y lo vio alli sentado, se hacerco y se arrodillo a su lado, y apollo sus manos en uno de sus brazos, lo que hizo que este levantara la mirada, tenia los ojos cristalinos, como si fuera a llorar, no lo podia creer tan malo habia sido abrazarla, que iba a llorar.

Yo... si hice algo malo lo siento- se disculpaba ella apenada.

No es culpa tuya, tranquila, es culpa de mi pasado, aparte no es bueno que estes conmigo sino tu novio se enfadara contigo – dijo mirandola a la cara.

Quien kiba?

El asintio.

Kiba, no es mi novio, es solo un amigo del instituto, el me dijo muchas veces que me queria, pero yo no puedo corresponderle, muchas veces le dije que yo no era su novia, que el era solo un amigo, pero el nunca me quiere escuchar. – decia ella apenada.

El la miro aun mas triste de lo que estaba, y sus piro profundamente.

Mi madre vino ayer a verme, yo estoy peleada con ella, ya que despues de serle infiel a su primer marido el señor Surogashi, con mi verdadero padre, el cual la abandono cuando se entero que estaba embarazada de mi, me abandono a mi, porque se busco un noviete, al cual yo no le agradaba y me maltrataba, ella estaba tan ciega que no me creia, no confiaba en mi, y como ese novio suyo no me queria, me abandono y mi padrastro el señor Surogashi me acogio, aunque no fuera su hijo, siempre me dio mucho cariño. Despues de hacerme todo eso me dijo que lo sentia mucho, que le perdonara y que me fuera con ella, como piensa que la perdona despues de todo lo que me hizo, como haber, COMO!!- grito mientras empezaba a llorar.

Hinata lo miro apenada una vida asi devio de ser muy dura, no supo porque pero le abrazo, y el se abrazo a ella, hinata tambien sufrio con su madre pero no de esa manera, tendria que ayudar a gaara a superar eso, no podia verlo asi, le hacia daño en el pecho verlo asi.

Tranquilo, me tienes a mi – le susurraba la peliazulada mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Gaara se fue tranquilizando y pronto dejo de llorar, no sabia como habia podido pasar eso, no sabia porque le habia contado eso, nadie lo sabia, pero tubo la necesidad de contarselo a alguien, necesitaba desahogarse y el queria que la persona que lo supiera fuera ella, ahora que lo sabia y escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, lo tranquilizaron, y sus caricias en su pelo hicienron que se quedara dormido encima de las piernas de la peliazulada.

* * *

- en el jardin del hotel -

El pelirrojo se fue despertando de su sueño despacio, se habia quedado dormido, pero sus ojos no vieron la claridad que habia antes de que se durmiera, notaba una calida mano en su cabeza, y decidio incorporarse, era hinata, se habia quedado dormida apollada en el arbol y el se durmio encima sulla, abia anochecido y una brisa fresca recorria entre las plantas, por suerte el arbol donde estaban estaba un poco apartado del camino y nadie los vio dormir, o eso creia el, volteo a ver a hinata, parecia un angel mientras dormia, decidio despertarla, no era bueno llebarla dormida a su habitacion otra vez, le cogio del ombre y la movio un poco mientras la llamaba.

Hinata, hinata despierta – decia el en voz baja.

mmmm- contesto ella mientras se estiraba.

Despierta ya es denoche- agrego el.

Ella abrio los ojos y miro a su alrededor se habia quedado dormida mientras calmaba a gaara y se habia echo denoche, miro al pelirrojo que le extendia una mano para ayudarla a lebantarse, le cogio de la mano, ella se sonrojo y se lebanto con su ayuda, una vez depie, empezaron a caminar para el hotel. Por el camino hacia el ascensor y en la subia hacia su planta, ninguno de los dos decia nada, los dos estaban avergonzados por lo ocurrido y no podian mirarse. El ascensor llego a su planta y hinata salio, gaara la siguio asta la puerta de su habitacion y cuanto ella se giro para despedirse.

Gracias, hinata – dijo el pelirojo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se volvia a subir al ascensor.

Hinata se toco la mejilla que gaara habia besaod sonrojandose, y miraba la puerta del ascensor, luego hanabi abrio la puerta, porque habia escuchado ruido y salio a ver, y se encontro a su hermana embobada, la cogio del brazo y la metio hacia la habitacion.

Hinata seras mia, cueste lo que me cueste lo conseguire, y nadie podra impedirlo- decia un chico moreno que vio la escena entre la chica y el pelirrojo desde el hueco de las escaleras, mientras maldecia haberla dejado a solas con el.

Bueno espero que les aya gustado tanto como a mi, aqui como ves ya se ve quien es el personage misterioso, porfavor, las fans de kiba no me maten plis, dejen reviews, el capitulo 6 lo intentare subir lo antes posible y prometo que tambien sera igual de emocionante que este, bueno chao y besos asta el proximo capi. Siento los errores ortograficos, pero esque el word no me va muy bien.

P.D: rasiel te mande un mail a tu direccion donde explico lo que me pides, espero que te sea de ayuda.


	6. Amor, miedo y decepción

**Esto.. siento muchísimo haber tardado en subirlo, espero que os guste al menos, es que empecé a trabajar y no tuve tiempo, lo intente hacer lo mas rápido que pude, ahora intentare como mínimo subir un capitulo cada fin de semana, espero que me perdonen, me encanto que les gustara el capitulo cinco, espero que este les agrade mas, bueno lo les entretengo mas y les dejo leer.**

**Naruto no me pertenece... y todo lo demás ( ya esta en los demás capítulos puestos léanlo allá si les entran ganas de leerlo)**

Aunque sea tarde..., felicidades rasiel!!!! Espero que te guste esta capitulo, que tanto ansiabas que subiera :P espero que te guste. ( y a los demás también claro esta) Amor de verano 

Capitulo 6: Amor, miedo y decepción

_- en la habitación 503 -_

Hoy a sido un día extraño – decía un chico en la terraza de su habitación mirando la luna embobado, mientras la brisa marina revolvía sus rojos pelos alborotándolos aun mas.

No se lo que me pasa con ella, nunca me había sentido así, empiezo a sentir algo en mi corazón, pero no es lo mismo que siento hacia mis hermanos o hacia el señor Surogashi ( el no le llama papa, ya que es evidente no? El no es su padre claro) esa sensación me agrada, me hace sentir bien, es cálida, y cuando la vi cerca de aquel chico moreno... empecé a arder por dentro, no sabia porque, pero sentí rabia y unas ganas locas de matarlo en aquel mismo instante...- decía mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla que tenia enfrente mientras miraba el mar, que se veía oscuro, y la luna iluminaba el movimiento de las olas.

Que me esta pasando –pensó el mientras bajaba su cabeza y la apoyaba en sus brazos ( que estaban apoyados en forma de L en la barandilla, la misma que se pone cuando se escribe en el ordenador :P) y suspiraba profundamente. 

Esa noche le costaría mucho dormir, aparte de esos pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza, confundiéndolo mas de lo que estaba, no tenia sueño, había dormido durante casi todo el día, y era la primera vez en muchos años que dormía así, desde que su madre lo abandono nunca pudo dormir bien, siempre que cerraba sus ojos y aparecían en su mente horribles pesadillas sobre su madre y el odioso de Yuichi, siempre tenia que irse a dormir con su hermana temari para poder dormir algo tranquilo. Después una vez fue creciendo esa costumbre la tubo que dejar atrás, ya que lo consideraba un acto infantil, y el debía superarlo solo, por eso muchas noches no dormía y se las pasaba en la terraza mirando la luna y el mar, o salía a dar un paseo por la playa hasta que empezaba a amanecer, y luego volvía a su habitación para que sus hermanos no sospecharan nada, pero sus hábitos eran evidentes, ya que sus oscuras ojeras lo delataban. Sus hermanos decidieron no decirle nada, pero lo que no sabían era que la distancia que crearon entre ellos y su hermano pelirrojo fue lo peor que pudieron haber echo, volviéndolo mas frío y poco sociable, este se fue distanciando mas de ellos, asta el punto que a veces no salía de su habitación, solo por las noches para ir a la playa a despejar-se, hasta que su padrastro, sabiendo que conocía bien la playa, le ofreció el trabajo de guía turístico, y el pensó que así conocería gente, pero no fue así, seguía siendo el mismo chico serio y poco sociable.

Si yo siempre era muy distante con la gente y me mostraba frío, pero con ella... fue diferente. Desde el primer momento que la vi en aquel avión, mi mente y mis impulsos me fueron guiando hacia ella, a esa chica peliazulada de piel blanca, de curvas pronunciadas y que pose unos ojos perlados, que con solo mirarlos, te da una paz y una tranquilidad infinita. Luego mi padre me dio el mejor regalo que me pudo dar, una oportunidad para volverla a ver... en ese instante no sabia que sentir estando a su lado en el ascensor... tan callada, tan inocente, tan tímida, eso hizo que la viera misteriosa y mi interés por ella aumentó... pero ahora no creo que sea un simple interés o un mero capricho, necesito verla otra vez, algo dentro de mi necesita verla a cada segundo, además gracias a ella pude dormir, Dormir! Ni siquiera cuando dormía con temari me sentía tan a gusto y tan calmado, esta sensación es extraña y nueva para mi... pero me gusta – Pensaba mientras se alborotaba aun mas sus rojos pelos y volvía a suspirar, para luego irse agachando cada vez mas y quedarse sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas mientras decía...

Hinata...

* * *

- En la habitación de las chicas Hyuga -

Hinata se puede saber donde as estado todo el día?- preguntaba escandalizada hanabi.

Pues... – contestaba ella – estuve... dando una vuelta por la playa y... Gaara, el hijo del señor Surogashi me invito a comer – mintió ella, si su hermana o su padre se llegan a enterar de cómo había pasado el día seguro que la encierra para la eternidad en la habitación del hotel.

Pues podrías haber avisado, estábamos preocupados por ti, y tu amigo kiba, pregunto varias veces por ti – dijo la ojiblanca menor mientras miraba a su hermana sonriente esperando una explicación, respecto a su relación con el moreno.

Kiba? – decía extrañada, mientras su hermana la cogía del brazo y la sentaba en el sofá beige del salón de la suite y la miraba entre intrigada y emocionada.

Cuenta, cuenta, que tienes con el, le quieres, os habéis besado ya? Besa bien?- dijo esa ultima pregunta con un tono picaron mientras sonreía y se acercaba mas a su hermana esperando una respuesta.

mmmm... veras hanabi, primera yo no tengo nada con el solo somos amigos, segundo yo le quiero pero solamente como a un buen amigo y nada mas, y me parece que la tercera y la cuarta pregunta están claras no crees, ara si me disculpas estoy algo agotada me voy a dormir.- siguió diciendo mientras dejaba a una confusa y decepcionada hanabi sentada en el sofá, que la miraba como entraba en su habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Pero que se a creído yo y kiba, pero si el a mi no me gusta, es todo por su culpa si no me persiguiera siempre no pensarían esas cosas – Pensaba enojada.

Aun noto la calidez de sus labios en mis mejillas – decía mientras se ponía la mano en la mejilla que el pelirrojo beso y se dirigía hacia la terraza, aun tapándose esa zona, como si la brisa marina y fresca que había fuera pudiera enfriar el calor que aun sentía en su mejilla.

Se sentó en una esquina de las de la terraza, desde allí lo podía ver todo, aunque estuviera en el suelo, la barandilla era de barras y había espacio suficiente entre ellas para que ella pudiera ver el hermoso paisaje que tenia delante, una hermosa luna llena, que con su esplendor iluminaba todos los movimientos que hacia el agua del mar, era tan relajante ver eso. La playa le recordó a la noche que estuvo allí con el pelirrojo, y también recordaba sus palabras... Me tienes a mi... esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su mente, mientras ella se sonrojaba notablemente, tanto que el calor que desprendía solo su cara era lo bastante fuerte como para que le entraran calores, y tubo que levantarse, y asomarse por la barandilla para que el aire la refrescara.

Porque me pasa esto cuando pienso en el... – se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Primero esos ojos, tan hipnotizantes, y adictivos, que no puedo estar ni un solo segundo sin recordarlos en mi mente, luego esos alborotados pelos rojos, cuando me abrazo pude sentir su olor, a mar, seguro que se pasa las horas en la playa, ese aire misterioso , que me atrae, y esa calidez que sentí cuando me abrazo y después cuando me beso en la puerta de mi habitación, dentro de mi ay algo que esta cambiando poco a poco, y me impulsa , algo que me dice que quiere saber mas sobre el, que quiere estar a su lado, y cuando le miro a los ojos es como si supiera todo lo que me quiere decir, es como si no hiciera falta que dijéramos nada, nuestros ojos, nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas, ya se entienden entre si, y ellas ya se comunican. – pensaba mientras se refrescaba y miraba hacia abajo, pero la pulsera de plata que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda se le resbalo y cayo los venti-cinco pisos abajo, mientras ella gritaba...

NOOOOOOO, MI PULSERA NOOOO – y luego salió corriendo de su habitación y se subía en el ascensor para bajar, mientras se iba quejando de lo lento que iba.

Le pareció mas lento que nunca el ascensor, luego corrió por el vestíbulo y cruzo el gran pasadizo hasta llegar a la puerta, todos se giraban al verla correr y la miraban extrañados. Una vez salió miro hacia arriba como esperando ver caer su pulsera pero no fue así y empezó a buscar por el suelo, y entre los matorrales k adornaban la entrada, no podía perder esa pulsera, era importante para ella, no la podía perder, y menos ahora, tenerla cerca le ayudaba en estos momentos que estaba pasando. Busco durante horas, pero sin ningún resultado, el portero había salido varias veces a decirle que entrara que ya la buscaría mañana cuando fuera de día, pero ella se negaba y no paraba de buscar. Pasadas una cuantas horas mas, ya era muy de noche y era muy tarde, se estaba empezando a dar por vencido, se dejo caer cerca de los matorrales de la entrada y se tapo su cara con sus manos empezando a llorar en silencio, solo sus lagrimas se veían caer.

Estas bien – oyó cerca suyo, era una voz que le resultaba familiar.

No,... la he perdido, era importante para mi – decía entre sollozos sin dejar de cubrir-se su cara con sus manos.

Y... que es esa cosa tan importante para ti – le pregunto mientras se acomodaba a su lado, y la miraba esperando una respuesta.

Era la pulsera que me regalo mi madre, días antes de enfermar, le tenia mucho aprecio, era lo único que me quedaba de ella, y ahora... la he perdido – susurraba la peliazulada, pero en un tono que era perceptible para el pelirrojo.

Creo que es esto lo que buscas, cayo delante de mi cuando salí a dar mi paseo nocturno – decía mientras sacaba una delicada pulsera de plata se su bolsillo derecho y se la ponía delante a hinata para que la viera.

Esa.. Esa es mi pulsera – decía mientras la cogía y la abrazaba con fuerza hacia su pecho- gracias gaara-kun- prosiguió mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo.

No fue nada- contesto mientras se sonrojaba y volteaba a ver a la persona que los miraba.

Otosan... – susurro la peliazulada mientras se apresuraba a levantarse y se acercaba a su padre.

Esto... no es lo que parece, ga-gaara-kun me ayudo a buscar la pulsera de mama, porque se me per-perdió... – decía apenada mientras bajaba su cabeza .

Gracias por ayudarla a buscarla, veo que se hicieron buenos amigos- dijo sonriente hiashi mientras miraba a gaara contento.

Hinata miraba embobada a su padre, pocas veces lo veía sonreír y menos aun hablarle tan amablemente a alguien, y menos si era un chico que se intentaba acercar a sus pequeñas, gaara noto la cara de confusión en hinata y levanto sus hombros a modo de respuesta, el también estaba extrañado, hiashi hizo caso omiso a las dudas de los jóvenes allí presentes y prosiguió su camino hacia dentro del hotel, hinata lo siguió, pero antes se despidió de gaara y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa de agradecimiento, dejando a gaara embobado y sonrojado. Gaara se paso toda la noche tumbado en la playa recordado aquella sonrisa tan hermosa, mientras que hinata estaba tumbada en su cama aferrando con fuerza su querida pulsera, mientras rozaba con su dedo índice sus labios, con los k había besado la mejilla del pelirrojo.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde aquella noche, en la entrada del hotel, hiashi seguía con sus negocios, y de vez en cuando intentaba hablar con sus hijas, pero estas omitían los máximos detalles de sus respuestas. Hanabi se pasaba el día con su nuevo novio konohamaru, dando vueltas y conociendo bien el lugar, hinata había pasado los días, enferma en la cama, ya que estuvo hasta tarde buscando su pulsera y enfermo, alguna vez se pasaba kiba para verla, la saludaba y le explicaba lo que había echo ese día, ella siempre hacia ver que lo escuchaba, pero en realidad su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en un pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

Ya se había recuperado y el doctor le dijo que ya podía salir, y hacer vida normal, ya que la fiebre había desaparecido y su cuerpo respondió bien a los medicamentos y se recupero pronto. Lo primero que hizo fue bajar y dirigirse al jardín, le encantaba verlo y después de tantos días encerrada le parecía aun mas hermoso, luego se dirigió hacia la playa, esperaba encontrar a alguien allí, pero no lo vio.

Buscas a alguien- le decía una voz masculina, que reconoció en el acto.

Gaara... – susurro mientras volteaba a verlo, él sonreía y no paraba de mirarla.

Supe que enfermaste... pero no quise molestarte, aparte no sabia si a tu padre le agradaría verme allí... - decía mientras apartaba su mirada hacia el suelo apenado por lo que le había echo- se que eso no es excusa... pero...

Tranquilo, ahora me encuentro bien y estoy feliz de volverte a ver – decía sonriente.

Gaara la miro, y se sonrojo ante esa hermosa sonrisa, realmente se veía hermosa sonriendo así, se le veía feliz, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Gaara también sonrió y se adelanto para sentarse a la orilla del mar , hinata lo miro, y le siguió sentándose a su lado apoyando sus brazos estirados por detrás de su espalda y dejando que el aire puro le acariciase de nuevo, espiro hondo y cerro los ojos. Gaara miraba lo que ella hacia, no entendía muy bien porque lo hacia pero la luz del sol iluminaba muy bien su rostro y su azulado pelo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como un oasis en medio de un desierto, hermoso y irreal, no podía entender como podía existir alguien tan hermosos como ella.

Soplo un poco de aire y removió la arena.

Ay- se quejo ella - me entro arena en el ojo – decía mientras intentaba rascárselo, para sacársela.

Espera, eso será peor, déjame a mi – dijo mientras se acercaba mucho a ella.

Gaara le cogió suavemente su cara y la acerco a la suya, después abrió, con suavidad su ojo, y con cuidado saco un pequeño grano de arena que tenia en el. Una vez sacado, la siguió mirando fijamente hinata pestañeo varias veces, y luego miro al pelirrojo que tenia delante suya, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su olor, le oía respirar agitadamente y como su corazón se aceleraba... o era el suyo? Eso ahora no importaba. Se miraban mutuamente, los sonidos a su alrededor enmudecieron, solo veían a la persona que tenían delante, no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos, gaara estaba nervioso y no se podía mover, y hinata estaba tan nerviosa, que empezaba a desesperarse, notaba como pelirrojo se iba acercando su cara poco a poco, y ella no sabia que hacer, simplemente se dejo llevar, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, cogió la cara de gaara y la acerco a la suya, haciendo rozar sus labios con los de el, se sentían calientes, luego lo acerco un poco mas a ella para profundizar un poco mas el beso, era su primer beso, y no sabia si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero al menos ponía todo su empeño en hacerlo, se sorprendió Cuando noto que gaara le cogía del cuello y la aferraba mas a el, ambos entreabrieron un poco sus labios y empezaron a jugar cos sus lenguas, pasando de un beso tierno a uno apasionado, poco a poco ella se fue dejando caer en la arena, pero sin dejar de besarse, gaara bajo una de sus manos y la apoyo en la delicada cintura de esta y luego subió acariciando su espalda, haciendo que se le erizara la piel, con un escalofrío, entonces gaara paro en seco y se separo de ella sentándose a su lado y poniéndose las manos en su cabeza.

Yo... lo siento... me deje llevar, de verdad lo siento – decía mientras miraba a la peliazulada como se incorporaba a su lado totalmente sonrojada.

No, ga-gaara-kun... fue mi culpa – decía ella mientras bajaba su cabeza.

Te hice sentir mal, lo note, sentí como se te erizaba la piel, yo siempre sentía eso cuando tenia pesadillas... – decía apenado mientras miraba a hinata, que se había puesto aun mucho mas roja de vergüenza.

Etto... no me hiciste sentir mal, todo lo contrario... me gusto – decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices y se los miraba.

Gaara se giro confuso ante tal declaración, ahora si que no sentía nada, el cuando tenia pesadillas, sentía escalofríos y se le erizaba la piel, como le podía haber pasado lo mismo a ella y haberle gustado, definitivamente, eran demasiadas preguntas juntas en su cabeza.

Pero...- intento decir pero hinata lo paro.

No siempre es por el miedo que se te puede erizar la piel, puede ser de frío también, o... también te pasa cuando algo... te gusta – dijo esto ultimo mirándolo fijamente.

Hinata yo, lo siento, pensé que te hice algo malo... – algo lo corto, fue hinata que lo había besado de nuevo haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, quedando ella encima, de nuevo sintió un escalofrío, pero este no estaba acompañado de miedo, se sentía bien y le gustaba lo que hacia, deseaba seguir así el resto de su vida, era exactamente como ella lo dijo... y noto como a ella también se le erizaba la piel... pensó en parar, pero recordó las palabras que dijo ella antes... " No me hiciste sentir mal, todo lo contrario... me gusto" entonces profundizo mucho mas el beso y empezaron a jugar de nuevo con sus lenguas, era como una conquista por el terreno desconocido al que se adentraban, hinata acariciaba los Pelos rojos de gaara y el acariciaba su espalda suavemente.

En ese momento kiba pasaba por allí, se había encontrado con hanabi , y le había dicho que hinata ya estaba bien y que salió a dar una vuelta por la playa, entonces vio la escena que tenia enfrente, aquel chico pelirrojo estaba besando a su hinata, como se atrevía, y ella se dejaba, esto no iba a quedar así, tenia que ser solamente suya, y lo iba a conseguir cueste lo que cueste... Entontes salió corriendo, iría a hablar de negocios con su padre.

Hinata y gaara pararon de besarse para recuperar el aire, gaara estaba sonrojado y hinata lo estaba mucho mas, se levanto con rapidez de encima del pelirrojo y se sentó mientras, miraba la arena que tenia enfrente, gaara se incorporo y también miraba la arena, no sabían que decirse.

He estado pensando en ti toda esta semana- rompió el hielo gaara haciendo que esta se girara a verle la cara- no te podía quitar de mi cabeza.

Yo... etto... también he pensado mucho en ti – contesto mientras soltaba una leve sonrisa.

Desde que te vi la primera vez en aquel avión, sentí atracción por ti, al principio no sabia que era, pero poco a poco lo fui entendiendo, y es que cuando uno esta enamorado, no puede parar esos sentimientos, y los tiene que dejar salir- decía mientras la miraba fijamente viendo la reacción de hinata.

Gaara... yo... tampoco puedo reprimir mis sentimientos, por eso te bese, estos días que no te e visto han sido eternos y me han echo comprender, que lo que sentía al verte o al tocarte o simplemente al pensar en ti no era confusión, sino que me estaba enamorando de ti – dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara mientras sonreía.

Eres la única , que me a comprendido... y la que me a escuchado y se a preocupado por mi... nunca nadie había echo eso por mi – decía mirando al suelo.

Mi madre estuvo en coma durante 8 años, por culpa de un accidente de coche, cuando iba a buscar a hanabi al colegio, los médicos dijeron, que con el tiempo que llevaba, no tenían esperanzas de que despertara, le preguntaron a mi padre, si la quería desconectar de la maquina, y dejarla que descansara en paz... el tomo la decisión que quiso, y la dejo morir, dijo que era lo mejor, que así ella sufriría menos y nosotros también, en aquel momento no lo entendí, ni quise entenderlo, pero ahora si, ahora empiezo a entender porque mi padre tomo esa decisión, y creo que fue la mejor aunque fuera dolorosa... – decía ella triste mientras miraba a gaara, que la observada con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Debe ser duro perder a una madre así... y yo que tengo una... y es como si no existiera para mi... –decía apenado.

Tranquilo ella en el fondo seguro que se arrepiente, y sabe que algún día la podrás perdonar- decía sonriendo un poco y apagando la tristeza del momento.

Seguro... – decía sin creérselo mucho.

Etto.. es algo tarde es mejor que vuelva, se paso casi todo el día, mañana nos vemos – decía mientras besaba tiernamente a gaara y se marchaba con rapidez, dejando a este pensativo.

* * *

-En la ultima planta-

Hinata ya había llegado a la puerta de su habitación, pero su padre la llamo y esta se dirigió a la habitación de este.

Tenemos que hablar – dijo serio.

Esas palabras no le gustaron nada a hinata la cual entro a la suite y cerro la puerta para luego sentarse en el sofá, su padre se sentó a su lado y la miraba sin quitar de su cara esa expresión seria.

E estado haciendo tratos, y he decidido comprometerte con el hijo de las empresas Inuzuca, Kiba inuzuca, ese compromiso ara bien para nuestra empresa. – decía serio pero con algo de tristeza en su rostro.

" lo siento hinata hija mía, ahora que se te veía tan feliz, no pude hacer otra cosa, espero que me puedas perdonar algún día"

QUE!!!!!! Como te as atrevido me niego, no me casare con el – grito saliendo de la habitación dando un gran portazo.

Hinata...

**Espero que les aya gustado, lo intente hacer todo lo largo que pude, el capitulo siete ya lo tengo pensado nada mas falta escribirlo, espero tenerlo pronto, gracias por leerlo y dejen reviews plisssssss. **


	7. Gaara, Algo que contarte !

Bueno lo primero de todo, quiero disculparme por demorarme tanto, no fue mi intención, normalmente no ando tan ocupada, pero se me han juntado demasiadas cosas que acabaran pronto y podré volver a subir los capítulos bien, Estoy de mudanzas y no tengo mucho tiempo libre, el poco que tengo lo uso para embalar cosas y llevármelas, intento encontrar un hueco para escribir aunque sea un pequeño párrafo, pero bueno las mudanzas acabaran pronto, (eso espero) ya se que da mucha rabia que tarde en actualizar, ( a mi me pasa también con algunos fics que leo por eso entiendo vuestro enfado y estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que decís) ya no os entretengo mas que se que tienen ganas de leer el fic no a mi dando una charla ¬¬ . Espero que os guste, y de nuevo disculpen.

Amor de verano 

Capitulo 7: Gaara! algo que contarte

La peliazulada corría de nuevo por todo el hotel, bajaba las escaleras con rapidez, y cruzaba el gran vestíbulo y el largo pasadizo que conducía a la entrada del hotel, hay no se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y continuo su carrera, que le conducía a aquel lugar que ella consideraba un santuario de paz y tranquilidad, donde se paraba a pensar y se desahogaba y lloraba tranquila. No veía nada a su alrededor simplemente corría con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus lagrimas empezaban a caer pos sus mejillas, para luego flotar con el aire , cuando acababan su camino al final rostro.

_Porque? Que le he hecho yo? Tan mala hija e sido? Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi, cuando encuentro a la persona que quiero y empiezo a ser un poco feliz, cuando empiezo a ver el amanecer de mi vida, tiene que aparecer mi padre, y volverlo todo oscuro y frío otra vez. Yo no me quiero casar con el... NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO!!!! TE ODIO PAPA!!!!!_ – pensó mientras recorría el jardín, tropezándose con las raíces que salían de algunos árboles y arbustos.

No tardo en llegar a su objetivo, sentía como la arena le inundaba sus sandalias, cada ves sus sollozos se fueron haciendo mas sonoros. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, tan fuera de si, como en una especie de shock, que no noto que cuando corría por el jardín se había echo un pequeño corte en su pierna, y se dio cuenta que no estaba donde siempre solía ir. Se había apartado, no se dio cuenta y se fue a un lugar apartado, donde habían algunas rocas donde se sentó, y miraba como las olas chocaban contra ellas, se maldijo miles de veces por esa vida que le había tocado, porque a ella. Había tenido una vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento, la enfermedad de su madre, y luego su muerte por decisión de su padre, el rechazo de su padre, y no solo hacia ella, también hacia su hermana, quizás le recordaban demasiado a su madre y eso le producía mas dolor, los años que tuvo que soportar ante la demás gente que se compadecía de ella y su hermana por la muerte de su madre, y le recordaban cada día, uno tras otro, ese hecho que tanto intentaba olvidar, el no tener suficiente valor para hacer amigos, solo una, y esa era ten-ten, muchas cosas le atormentaban en su cabeza, no podía pensar con claridad, cada vez lloraba mas, y no podía pensar en como asimilarlo, y mas aun en como contárselo a gaara, el si que había sufrido, y no le quería hacer sufrir mas. Los pensamientos se amontonaban uno encima de otro en su cabeza, no podía encontrar respuesta para ninguno de ellos, y el enfado y la rabia que sentía en ese momento hacia su padre la cegaba aun mas, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que alguien se le acercaba por detrás. Noto como algo la cogía por el hombro y la arrastraba hacia atrás, ella cerro los ojos, pensaba que se iba a caer, pero lo que sintió fue como su mejilla se pegaba al pecho de un chico, abrió rápidamente los ojos y observo a aquel individuo con detenimientos mientras lo empujaba y se alejaba a una distancia prudente. Era un chico rubio, llevaba una cola alta, pero aun y así se veía que su pelo era largo, sus ojos azules me miraban de arriba abajo y mostraban claramente sus intenciones, que no eran claramente buenas, llevaba un bañador negro y aunque se veía claramente que era un chico las facciones de su cara eran tan finas que se podría confundir con una chica.

Hola preciosa, veo que estas llorando, ven conmigo y te quitare todas tus penas- decía sonriente mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Etto... yo lo siento me tengo que ir, y no hace falta que me ayudes gracias – decía la peliazulada retrocediendo ante cada paso del chico.

Porque tanta prisa, pero si la diversión comienza ahora – reía mientras la cogía de la muñeca y la acercaba hacia el.

Suéltame, me quiero ir, déjame empaz – intentaba soltarse, pero sin ningún éxito.

El rubio la había acorralada en las rocas y la tenia encerrada entre sus dos brazos, se veía que no era la primera vez que lo hacia, ya que sabia como defenderse ante los intentos de huida de la peliazulada, estaba completamente atrapada, Kiba no lo había conseguido, pero temía que el si lo hiciera, esperaba que alguien pasara por allí, pero eso era inútil ya que ese lugar era apartado y seguro que nadie sabia que existía. Pero los persistentes ataques del chico la tenían demasiado ocupada para pensar en eso, tenia que pensar en como librarse de el y rápido, cada vez estaba mas cerca de conseguir su objetivo, y los intentos que hacia para escaparse la estaban dejando sin fuerzas para resistirse. Finalmente este la cogió fuertemente de la cara y la beso, ella cerro los ojos mientras intentaba separarlo de ella, le daba fuertes golpes en su pecho para que la soltara pero el hizo caso omiso a sus ataques, entonces profundizo mas el beso, y abrí la boca de hinata introduciendo así su lengua, hinata ya no podía aguantar mas veía como sus fuerzas se agotaban, y el parecía una fuente inagotable de fuerza, que resistía sus intentos de huida hábilmente, entonces su nerviosismo se acelero al notar como empezaba a tocar su muslo y poco a poco iba subiendo su vestido, no podía mas, sus golpes eran como pequeñas caricias para aquel ser despreciable, y lo único que hacia era cansarse mas aun, no le servían de nada, cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencida, noto como el contacto de aquel chico con sus labios y su piel había desaparecido, abrió los ojos para ver lo que ocurría, y pudo ver en la oscuridad a una persona que no podía distinguir le daba su merecido a aquel canalla que se aprovechaba de ella, entonces sus lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas de nuevo y empezó a sollozar dejándose caer en el suelo de rodillas, había pasado tanto miedo, que ahora se sentía débil, no tenia fuerzas para nada, se quedo ay quieta, hasta que vio acercarse a aquel personaje misteriosos, que segundos antes la había ayudado, la luz de la luna le ilumino por completo al acercarse completamente a ella, solo le salió una palabra en ese momento.

-Gaara – se abrazo a su cuello lo mas fuerte que pudo, el pensaba incluso que lo iba a ahogar.

-Hinata estas bien, te ha hecho algo, como estas, dime algo – le preguntaba rápidamente una y otra vez mientras la abrazaba firmemente.

-Gaara, lo siento - era lo único que repetía ella llorando desconsoladamente haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas insistentes del joven pelirrojo.

- Pero Hinata que a pasado, cuéntamelo, porque te disculpas – le preguntaba sin obtener respuesta, nada mas escuchaba una y otra vez la misma frase y cada vez quedaba mas confundido.

Gaara, mi padre me ha... mi padre me ha... – intentaba acabar la frase.

- Que te ha hecho tu padre, dímelo y intentare ayudarte por favor – cada vez mas confundido por las palabras de hinata y la forma en la que hablaba.

- Mi padre me a comprometido con Kiba Inuzuka, me lo ha dicho esta noche, y... no lo e podido impedir, no ay nada que hacer. – decía tristemente, agachando la cabeza y susurrándolo, nada mas audible para el pelirrojo.

Gaara entro en una especie de shock, no podía creer las palabras que acababa de escuchar, la única persona que le gustaba, de la única que se había enamorado, la única que le entendía y le escuchaba, ahora se iba a casar con otro, como iba a superar eso, era lo peor que le había pasado hasta ahora, pero no solo el lo estaba pasando mal, hinata también, y aunque le doliera tenia que intentar ayudarla y comprenderla, tenia que hacer todo lo posible por recuperarla, y lo primeo que haría seria hablar con el señor Hyuga.

- Gaara... no dices nada... yo de verdad lo siento no fue cosa mía, a mi padre lo único que le importa es su estúpida empresa, y si para eso ha de anteponer la felicidad de su hija, lo hace. – le explicaba mientras sus lagrimas aun caían por sus mejillas – yo aun y así, te sigo y te seguiré amando gaara – le dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de el y lo abrazaba tiernamente.

Esas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar, lo acababa de decir, lo amaba, igual que el a ella, y si dos personas se aman tienen que hacer lo que tengan a su alcance para estar juntos, eso se lo enseño su padre, el señor Surogashi, estaba decidido, aria lo que fuera por estar a su lado, lleve donde le lleve ese camino. Entonces la cogió suavemente por las mejillas y con sus labios retiro suavemente las lagrimas que le resbalaban por estas y luego la beso en los labios tiernamente, volvía a sentir esa sensación, que tanto le gustaba, aparte los labios de hinata eran tan cálidos, y tenían algo que los hacia adictivos, no se cansaría nunca de besarlos, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a que nadie mas lo hiciese.

- Yo también te amo Hinata – susurro el en su oído.

-Gaara...

Estuvieron un rato mas en aquel lugar abrazados, el la intentaba tranquilizar y calmar, estaba sentado en el suelo y ella estaba de rodillas apoyada en su pecho mientras el acariciaba su azulado pelo, una vez el ambiente ya estaba mas tranquilo los dos se fueron cogidos de la mano hacia el hotel y la acompaño hasta su habitación, allí se despidieron con otro beso, pero esta vez fue mas apasionado y ambos jugaron con sus lenguas hasta quedarse sin aire, para después separarse, y yéndose cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras se miraban tristemente.

- Hinata donde has estado, estábamos muy preocupados –decía la hyuga menos mientras corría hacia ella.

-fui a dar una vuelta por la playa – respondió ella, mirando hacia el suelo.

- Hinata estas bien, papa ya me lo a contado, es horrible – decía tristemente mientras la abrazaba y esta le respondía el abrazo y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

Hanabi la acompaño a su cama y la tumbo en ella y la tapo, se sentó a su lado y la abrazo mientras la escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decía intentando animarla de algún modo.

- Si es horrible, como me ha podido hacer eso, el sabia que yo no le amo, que a mi quien me gusta es Gaara, porque me hace esto, no es justo – se lamentaba una y otra vez mientras su hermana la abrazaba y le decía que todo se iba a solucionar.

Hinata se quedo dormida recostada encima de su hermana, le pareció increíble la actitud de su hermana, nunca creyó que en una situación así llegara a ser tan madura, siempre la considero una cría, pero las palabras de su amado gaara y las de su adorable hermanita fueron las que la ayudaron a conciliar el sueño esa noche, se sentía aliviada de tener gente que la comprendiera y la ayudara.

* * *

... Señorita Hyuga, Señorito Inuzuka ya se pueden besar, ya son marido y mujer – dijo el cura que presidía delante del altar decorado con narcisos.

Que?- decía la peliazulada mientras el moreno la cogía fuertemente de la cara y la besaba de repente.

_Pero que esta pasando, esta es mi boda, cuando llego este día, tan rápido?, no me di cuenta... cuando acepte yo esto, no puede ser tiene que haber un error, alguien me lo tiene que aclarar. Gaara! Donde esta? Que estará haciendo, y peor como lo encuentro, ya se tengo que buscar a hanabi, donde se habrá metido esa pequeña ligona- _pensaba mientras Coria por todo el camino central de la iglesia y buscaba con la mirada a su hermanita, y allí estaba ya había salido, e iba acompañada de un chico con una coleta moreno, el mismo de aquella, vez... konohamaru, si así se llamaba.

Hanabi, por favor ayúdame – gritaba desesperada.

Que quieres como es que sales tu sola?- decía confundida.

Donde esta Gaara, dímelo por favor – decía atacada por los nervios mientras la gente la miraba extrañada.

Ven y no hagas un escándalo así y menos el día de tu boda- la cogía del brazo y la apartaba de la vista y el oído de la gente.

Que boda? Pero como a podido pasar, yo.. yo no me di cuenta – decía aun mas confundida mientras era arrastrada.

Haber Gaara se fue hace un par de días, cuando se dio por vencido ante la idea de anular el casamiento y fracaso en todos sus intentos, no quería sufrir mas, aparte eso tu lo sabes de sobras, no quisiste ir a despedirte de el, y por eso aceptaste la boda, porque dijiste que el te abandono – le decía extrañada, como se había podido olvidar de todo esto ( si como se te olvida que tenias en la cabeza eeeee ¬¬ )

Como? Pero.. pero... no es posible, no es posible, gaara se ha ido, y yo... no, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero – decía mientras empezaba a llorar ( ¬¬ es esta capitulo creo que la hice llorar mucho pero supongo que los motivos se ven claros no es que sea una llorica .. o si?? )

Hinata... tranquila todo estará bien, yo estaré a tu lado, y sobre tu matrimonio.. intenta llevarlo lo mejor que puedas, no puedes hacer otra cosa... – la abrazaba con fuerza y con su dedo pulgar le limpiaba las lagrimas y los chorretones del rimel que le caía.

Hinata mi amor, estabas aquí ven nos tenemos que ir, tenemos que prepararnos para la luna de miel – decía el ilusionado mientras hinata lo miraba con la cara mas triste que podía tener y el corazón roto en mil pedazos, se estaba muriendo por dentro.

Bueno no lo pude hacer mas largo, y como no les quiero hacer mucho esperar para subirlos, pues lamento la espera y, espero que no me maten por este capitulo ¬¬. Bueno hasta el próximo, espero poder escribirlo pronto y así sabrán que le pasa luego a la pobre de hinata...


	8. Una vida junto a el?

**Bueno aca les traigo el otro capitulo espero que les guste, contiene algo de lemon, están avisados, bueno espero poder colgar el siguiente antes de mudarme, porque tardaran un poco en ponerme internet alli, espero que sepan esperar, bueno no les lio mas aquí esta...**

**Amor de verano**

Capitulo 8 : una vida junto a el?

Kiba y Hinata se despidieron de los presentes en la ceremonia, tenían que irse pronto a recoger sus maletas si querían llegar a tiempo para coger el avión. Mientras el moreno se despedía sonriente de todos, la triste peliazulada fingía todo lo que podía y se despedía con una simple reverencia, si soltaba una sola palabra en aquel mismo instante no lo soportaría mas y de derrumbaría allí enfrente de todos. Ambos se cogieron de la mano y se subieron al coche que les llevaría al hotel para hacer sus maletas, al tiempo que se despedían con la mano. No se dijeron nada en todo el viaje hacia el hotel, kiba miraba soñador por la ventana con todo lo que pensaba hacer un su luna de miel, mientras hinata miraba triste hacia sus manos cruzadas que estaban apoyadas sobre su bonito vestido blanco a la altura de sus rodillas, no paraba de pensar en Gaara.

_Como había podido pasar todo eso, porque se habían rendido los dos, según le dijo hanabi el no pudo soportar el dolor de verme con kiba, y por mucho que lo intento no pudo detener todo este desastre, no es justo... y donde estaba yo en ese momento, porque no le ayude a conseguirlo, los dos juntos si lo habríamos conseguido, pero... estas tres ultimas semanas desde que me dijo mi padre lo del compromiso con... con el, han pasado muy rápido, donde tenia yo la cabeza, esas semanas han sido como un vació para mi, no las recuerdo para nada, es como si no hubiesen existido... lo único que recuerdo fue la noche que pase con gaara en las rocas de la playa. Porque! Porque ha tenido que pasar todo esto, yo no quería... –_ una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Señorita Inuzuka le ayudo a bajar del coche? – le decía un chico vestido todo de rojo.

Señorita Inuzuka? Claro lo olvide al casarme con el perdí mi apellido, ahora soy la señora de Inuzuka... preferiría ser la señora de Sabaku... pero es un sueño imposible para mi...

Hai – le daba su delicada mano mientras salía del coche con cuidado de no pisar su vestido.

Kiba la esperaba detrás de este y la cogió de la mano, iban caminando por el gran pasillo por encima de la alfombra roja, kiba en ese momento se sentía como un rey, pero hinata se sentía como si fuera su criada, caminaba lentamente dejando que el la arrastrara, no tenia fuerzas para caminar, llegaron a la recepción y todo el mundo los miraba, no todos los días se veía a una pareja con el traje de boda entrar al hotel, y mas si la novia era tan hermosa, kiba supo al instante el motivo de las miradas, y sonreía con superioridad, en el mostrados le esperaba temari que estaba esperando su llegada para entregarles sus maletas.

Señor Inuzuka aquí tiene sus maletas ya listas, llamare al botones para que se las lleve al coche – sonriente cogía el teléfono y le decía a un tal Alfonso que viniera lo mas rápido que pudiera.

Cariño vamos hiendo hacia el coche ahora nos llevaran las cosas – le decía mientras empezaba de nuevo a caminar sin soltarle de la mano.

Etto... Kiba-kun podrías ir tirando, le tengo que dar un mensaje para mi padre, a temari-san, por favor – le dijo amablemente y ante la cara de esta no se pudo negar.

Esta bien pero no te demores, sino perderemos el vuelo – la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una sonrisa y luego se fue camino al coche.

Dígame señorita Inuzuka que mensaje le tengo que decir – esperaba las palabras de la peliazulada.

No, No es para mi padre, te quería preguntar una cosa... – decía avergonzada – podrías decirme si Gaara esta bien ?

No puedo contestarte a eso, el, me lo ordeno y recalcó – le dijo algo triste ante la reacción de la chica.

Por favor necesito saberlo, si me voy sin saber eso me moriré por dentro, no podré aguantar , por favor – le decía suplicante, incluso le cayeron un par de lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

Uf... esta bien pero no le digas a nadie que te lo dije yo – la peliazulada asintió – esta fatal, esta mucho peor aun, que la vez que lo abandono su madre, es como si no estuviera vivo, anda sin rumbo, no siente nada, esta destrozado – dijo esto ultimo bajando la cabeza apenada.

A Hinata en ese momento se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, si hubiese podido habría corrido a buscarlo estuviese donde estuviese y le habría abrazado tan fuerte que le habría dejado casi sin respiración... pero no podía. Solo pudo hacer una cosa... agacho su cabeza y empezaron a caerle lagrimas, que temari pudo ver, esta se quedo sorprendida, de verdad lo amaba... Hinata se giro dispuesta a irse pero antes le dijo una cosa.

Por favor, le puedes decir que... aun le amo, y que le amare siempre por favor... – escucho la afirmación de la chica que tenia detrás y antes de echar a correr por todo el pasillo le dijo... Gracias... y giro la cabeza un momento y le dedico una triste sonrisa.

Donde estabas cariño, vamos a llegar tarde – le decía desde la ventana del coche algo enfadado.

Etto... es que el mensaje era algo largo, lo siento – y se subió rápidamente al coche.

En el viaje hacia el aeropuerto no se dijeron tampoco nada, cada uno miraba por su ventana y pensaban en lo suyo, el pensaba desconfiado si de verdad era un mensaje para su padre... y ella pensaba en su amado, lo mal que lo estaba pasando. El viaje hasta el aeropuerto se les hizo algo largo porque pillaron mucho trafico y el enfado de el aumentó mas aun, ella no se atrevía a mirarle y embarcaron sus maletas y después de hacer una pequeña cola para entrar en el avión por fin se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Kiba pronto se quedo dormido ya que tenia vértigo y así no lo notaria tanto, pero hinata se quedo pensativa, estaba recordando la vez que se encontró con gaara en el avión, cuando se le cayo el libro, y se acordó que aun llevaba la su gorra blanca en su bolso, que por suerte llevaba encima, lo abrió y rebusco por dentro y al fin la encontró, la abrazo hacia su pecho y la olió, le recordaba tanto el, tenia ese olor a mar que tanto le caracterizaba, entontes sintió que Kiba se movía, se giro y vio como la miraba fijamente, como esperando una explicación ante lo que estaba haciendo.

Esta gorra... me la regalo... mi padre, cuando vinimos aquí de vacaciones, me la e llevado para acordarme de el, nunca e echo un viaje tan largo sin mi familia – mintió mientras se la ponía en la cabeza.

Te queda bien – sonrió –pero recuerda que ahora yo también soy tu familia, así que no te preocupes – y cerro los ojos y siguió durmiendo.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto duro el viaje, ya que nada mas despegar se quedaron completamente dormidos, se bajaron del avión y cogieron sus maletas, un chofer los esperaba fuera para llevarlos al hotel, nunca había ido a ese lugar, ninguno de los dos sabían exactamente donde estaban, ya que fue un regalo del señor hyuga, era un pueblo costero y pequeño, tenia muchas casitas todas iguales, cerca de la playa y una pequeña iglesia en el centro, la playa era pequeña pero muy bonita, cuando llegaron al hotel, no era igual que el del señor Surogashi eso estaba claro, pero era encantador y acogedor, les trataron muy bien y le acompañaron a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron allí hinata se dio cuanta que solo había una cama de matrimonio, mierda no había pensado en eso, se entretuvo metiendo sus cosas en el armario, pero cuando estaba apunto de meter un vestido azul, el moreno le cogió delicadamente de la muñeca y la acerco hacia el, y la empezó a besar, ella intento resistirse un poco, pero luego pensó, en lo que le dijo su padre antes de irse ... "_ahora eres su mujer y tendrás que hacer las cosas que hacen las parejas que están casadas aunque no quieras, aparte el es tu marido y tienes que hacer lo que el diga_"... en eso momento dejo de resistirse, tenia que hacerlo aunque le doliera, ella quería que su primera vez fuese con alguien que amase de verdad, quería que fuese con EL, con su amado pelirrojo, pero tenia que resignarse y se dejo llevar, primero la condujo hacia la cama y la tumbo, le fue quitando despacio la ropa y entre prenda y prenda paraba para besarla, luego paro y la observo , era hermosa, se quito su ropa y se quedo sin nada, ahora los dos permanecían desnudos encima de la cama, hinata estaba totalmente avergonzada y sonrojada, y el con torpeza iba descubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con su lengua, primero su boca, luego su cuello, donde dejo una marca morada para mostrar que era de su propiedad, y luego fue bajando y se detuvo en sus abultados pechos, los lamía una y otra vez, mientras con su mano iba descubriendo otras partes, y hinata iba soltando unos pequeños gemidos, que no podía reprimir, eso lo excito aun mas y le dio pie a que siguiera mas abajo, su miembro ya estaba completamente duro, y hinata lo notaba en sus muslos, eso la asusto, pero el la tranquilizaba con pequeños besos y caricias, hasta que abrió lentamente su piernas y entro despacio en ella, primeo fue hiendo poco a poco por la quejas de ella, pero al ver que su cuerpo ya se acostumbro subió el ritmo, y entraba y salía con mas rapidez, ambos gritaban sus nombres, y gemían, hasta que llego el momento y llegaron al orgasmo, y kiba cayo agotado a su lado.

Hina.. ta.. te ... amo – dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Ella no podía decirle esas palabras por mucho que dijera su padre, así que le dio un beso en los labios y le sonrió mientras se apoyaba en su hombro y se dormía, kiba la miro como dormía y la tapo con la sabana de la cama ( mientras lo hacían la deshicieron, por cierto una cosa no se si esta muy bien echo la escenita esa, es que es la primera que ago)

Y la agarro por la cintura para luego dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente hinata se despertó, estaba sola en la cama durmiendo y desnuda, se levanto y se dirigió a ducharse, luego se puso el vestido azul celeste que intento guardar y no pudo y se arreglo un poco el pelo. Bajo las escaleras ( estaban en el primer piso) y se dirigió al comedor buscando a kiba, la recepción era pequeña pero acogedora y el comedor tenia una puerta que le pareció muy mona, era de madera como la de los vaqueros, que solo era puerta en la mitad del marco, y por arriba y por abajo no había, y se habría empujándola ( espero que sepan cual les digo) la empujo y se encontró a kiba allí sentado desayunando y se acerco a el.

Hola cariño, ya te despertaste, es que no quise molestarte y me baje primero ven siéntate. – le indicaba con la mano la silla de su lado.

Hai – y se sentó y llamo al camarero para pedir- por favor me podría traer un zumo de naranja y tostadas .

Si ahora mismo señorita – la dijo sonriente y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

Veo que hoy estas de mejor humor que ayer – le dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café ( que tío tan joven y bebiendo café W.W )

Etto... es que he dormido bien hoy – le contesto como excusa – es que ayer estaba nerviosa – le mintió esperando que se lo creyera.

Ya veo, hoy iremos a dar una vuelta para conocer el pueblo quieres?- le pregunto.

Hai, seria estupendo – contesto emocionada.

Su desayuno señorita – y le dejo las cosas delante y se fue a la mesa de al lado.

Hinata empezó a desayunar y como kiba ya había acabado se paso el rato mirándola, ella de vez en cuando le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa y una vez hubo acabado salieron a dar la vuelta, era un pueblo pequeño y las calles principales eran algo anchas , pero las otras eran muy estrechas, las algunas casas estaban echas de piedra, y la gente allí era muy amable, te saludaban y algunos incluso se ponían ha hablar contigo, había una pequeña tienda en la que quiso entrar y para mirar y se compro un pequeño colgante era un sol, la redonda estaba echa de tela amarilla y las llamas de alrededor, eran rojo fuego, como de pelos, y le recordaban mucho a el, a sus rebeldes pelos alborotados, kiba no sabia el significado pero le gustaba, y la llevo todo el viaje puesta.

Los primeros días del viaje hizo sol pero los demás días se les nublo y no podían salir a ningún lado, así que se pasaban el día en el hotel e la sala de juegos o hablando con la señora de la recepción que era muy amable, les contó toda su vida, y la de sus hijas, Kagure y Minué, y les estuvo enseñando fotos de sus nietos, tenia tres, Keinea que era hija de Minué de tres añitos, y kaoru y manoru que eran los gemelos de cinco años de Kagure.

Se despidieron de todos los amigos que habían echo allí, y volvieron a casa en el avión, realmente lo había pasado bien, pero eso no significaba nada para ella, kiba era un amigo y nada mas, aunque... estuvieran casados ella no lo amaba y este viaje y los que paso por las noches no significaba nada, cuando llegara intentaría hacer algo para anular ese matrimonio como fuera pero algo le salió mal...

Señorita Inuzuka, Enhorabuena esta usted embarazada le felicitó, y a usted también, por su hijo señor Inuzuka – decía el medico mientras estrechaba la mano de kiba y el saltaba de contento.

Esas palabras rebotaron es su mente... embarazada... embarazada... embarazada... embarazada... entonces el colgante del sol se le cayo al suelo , lo miro caer y escucho a kiba que le decía.

Has visto cariño vamos a ser papas, no estas contenta – decía mientras saltaba a su alrededor y luego se le abrazaba al cuello.

Ella estaba en estado de shock y lo único que pudo decir fue:

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!

**Espero que no me maten por este capitulo, pero las cosas supongo que se arreglaran ( espero ) bueno hasta el próximo.**

**Gaara: pero que te has creído no me has sacado en el capitulo, no he dicho ni una estúpida frase, a la próxima ni aunque me supliques de rodillas no saldré y así ls que te de leen te odiaran.**

**HinataYGaara : ¬¬ bueno en el próximo saldrás mucho mas, mas que kiba te sirve así?**

**Gaara: siiiiiii , bien saldré mas que el tonto ese de kiba, bien trato echo.**

**HinataYGaara: ¬¬ se conforman con tan poco W.W**

**Gaara: que as dicho ?**

**HinataYGaara: nada que buenas noches ( se a enfadado haber si con un pastelito se le pasa :P) Hasta el próximo**


	9. Donde esta?

**Bueno ya veo que ****alguns**** se enfadaron por el capitulo anterior pero bueno espero que este sea de vuestro agrado, y no me enrollo mas que se que tienen ganas de leerlo ya**

Amor de Verano

Capitulo 9: Donde estas?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! – su respiración era rápida, se había levantado tan rápido que se había quedado sentada en la cama, las gotas de sudor le bajaban por la cara y miraba a un lado y a otro buscando algún indicio de si lo que acababa de ocurrir era cierto- uf, era un pesadilla (aja os pille jajajaja era todo una pesadilla, espero que las personas que decías que me iban a matar se les hayan quitado las ganas ¬¬ )

Se levanto corriendo y se fue a dar una ducha, así se d despejaría. Mientras se duchaba sonreía contenta, al saber que todo era una pesadilla, pero se acordó de Gaara, y se quito el jabón lo mas rápido que pudo, se puso unos pantalones piratas negros, un jersey de tirantes verde, sus sandalias marrones, se arreglo el pelo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Nadie se dio cuenta de que se fue ya que su hermana dormía y su padre lo mas seguro es que también. Corrió por los pasillos y se detuvo frente una puerta en ella se leía el numero _503_. Toco a la puerta y espero mientras oía como los pasos de la persona que se acercaba a abrir la puerta. Escucho como giraba la maneta y la puerta se empezaba a abrir y antes de que pudiera abrirla del todo ya le había saltado encima.

Gaara!- grito mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a el y esta vez lagrimas de felicidad rodaban en sus mejillas.

Hinata, que haces aquí? – le pregunto confundido por su visita.

Te echado mucho de menos – contestaba mientras le soltaba un poco y le miraba a los ojos.

Pero si nos vimos anoche, ven pasa – le hizo un gesto con el brazo para que entrara.

Ella le miro contenta y paso despacio fijándose en cada detalle de su habitación, estaba muy oscura lo único que la iluminaba era la luz que entraba por el ventanal de la terraza, seguro que estaba mirando las estrellas. ( era de noche aun, todavía no había amanecido)

Su cama aun estaba hecha, eso demostraba que ay no había dormido, era muy sencilla y no tan grande como la suya, tenia la cama cerca del ventanal, un armario empotrado a los pies de esta y un escritorio que tenia un cuadro boca abajo. No pudo fijarse en mas cosas ya que el pelirrojo la había cogido de la muñeca y la llevaba hacia la pequeña terraza, allí se sentaron en el suelo uno al lado de otro.

Te encuentras bien ? – le pregunto preocupado.

Si, ahora si – contesto ella sonriente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo.

Como ? – seguía sin entender nada, ni la visita a esas horas, ni el abrazo, aunque le gustara, no entendía nada.

Es que... es que... he tenido una pesadilla en la que yo ya estaba casada con kiba, y tu estabas muy mal, te había echo mucho daño y no conseguíamos parar la boda, y tu te apartabas de mi... – dijo empezando a llorar y se cubría la cara con sus delicadas manos.

Gaara no dijo nada, solamente le aparto las manos de su cara, le seco las lagrimas con sus labios y luego la beso tiernamente, la cogió delicadamente de su cuello y abrió los labios de ella lentamente para luego introducir su lengua, empezaron a jugar con ellas y la fue recostando despacio en el suelo de la terraza. Se quedo de rodillas encima de ella y mientras la besaba apasionadamente una de sus manos recorría la espalda de la peliazulada, provocándole escalofríos, eso hubiera ido a mas, ya que los dos lo deseaban en ese momento pero alguien había llamado a la puerta.

Si, quien es ?- pregunto desde detrás de la puerta sin abrirla .

Soy es señor Hyuga – se escucho detrás de la puerta.

Hinata la miro horrorizada desde la terraza si su padre la encontraba allí seria terrible, no sabia que hacer, se le había pasado tanto el tiempo que su padre y su hermana ya se habían despertado y ante su ausencia empezaron a buscarla, y el primer sitio sospechoso era la habitación de gaara, si llegara a entrar en la habitación y la viera allí no sabia como iba a reaccionar.

Un momento – hacia tiempo – hinata escóndete en el armario, yo intentare que se vaya – le susurro sin que su padre lo pudiera escuchar.

Corrió hacia el armario y se metió dentro, estaba lleno de ropa de gaara y todo tenia su olor, estaba segura que después de salir de ay no olvidaría nunca esa fragancia, que solo le recordaba a el, ese olor a mar que le encantaba, eso la hizo sonrojarse y soltar un pequeño suspiro, y al darse cuenta del ruido que hizo se tapo la boca. Gaara abrió la puerta y hizo pasar a su padre, ella permanecía escondida intentando no hacer ruido.

Perdona que te moleste a estas horas, pero es que mi hija hinata no estaba en su habitación y no la encontramos y supuse que estaría contigo – preguntaba preocupado mientras daba una pequeña ojeada a la habitación sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

No, yo no la e visto pero... a veces se va temprano a dar un paseo por la playa para pensar – se invento como excusa.

Vaya, no había pensado en eso, muchas gracias muchacho – le dijo mientras se despedía y se iba con una expresión mas tranquila en su rostro.

Uf – suspiro al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se acercaba al armario – hinata estas bien – pregunto mientras abría la puerta.

Estaba totalmente colorada, tanto rato entre las cosas de gaara y con su olor estaba empezando a tener su efecto y empezaba a notar una sensación rara en su cuerpo, estaba deseando salir de allí, no es que no le gustara lo que sentía sino que no sabia como reaccionar ante ellas.

Ha-hai – contesto sonrojada y salió rápidamente de dentro del armario provocando que tropezara al salir, cayera encima de gaara y ambos quedaran tumbados en el suelo, quedando ella encima de el.

Yo- yo lo siento – cuando intento levantarse el la cogió de su mejilla y la empezó a besar como minutos antes lo estaban haciendo antes de ser cortados.

Se besaban apasionadamente y el acariciaba la espalda de hinata con suavidad, metió una mano por debajo del jersey y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo, hinata en cambio acariciaba ese pelo rojo salvaje que tanto le gustaba. El pelirrojo siguió y empezó a besar su cuello, y con una maniobra rápida le dio la vuelta dejándola a ella debajo y el encima, pero esta vez bajo mas abajo y le dio un beso, al cual le dedico mucho tiempo, una vez acabo en esa zona se podía ver una pequeña marca roja.

Ahora eres mía – le dijo con voz ronca, a hinata le entro un escalofrío.

Toc, toc ( pican a la puerta, otra vez ¬¬)

Gaara se levantó rápido y se acerco a la puerta, mientras hinata se levantaba y se ponía bien el jersey y luego se apartaba de la puerta.

Si? Quien es? – preguntaba enfadado porque lo habían interrumpido.

Gaara, papá dice que necesita que bajes a la recepción necesita hablar contigo- era temari .

Vale, dile que ahora mismo bajo – escucho los pasos de temari alejarse y suspiro profundamente mientras se giraba para ver a su amada.

Etto... será mejor que me vaya, mi padre me estará esperando – le dio un beso en los labios le dedico una sonrisa y se fue corriendo sonrojada por el pasillo.

Vaya mañana, haber que quiere mi padre – cerraba la puerta de la habitación y se subía en el ascensor.

Vio a su padre en la barra de la recepción estaba con una mujer, se veía mayor y estaba acompañada de una chica rubia que llevaba una cola alta, se acercaba despacio y vio como su padre le hacia un gesto para que se acercara, las dos mujeres se giraron y se le quedaron mirando, la mujer era rubia y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, sus ojos eran azules y llevaba ropa que era muy cara, la otra chica era exactamente igual pero esta llevaba una cola alta, seguro que eran madre e hija.

Te presento a la señora Asure Yamanaka y a su hija Ino Yamanaka, me gustaría saber si podrías enseñarle a esta adorable señorita la playa – le decía sonriente, era obvio que esperaba una respuesta positiva, pero la mirada que le estaba dedicando la chica le daba miedo, no sabia que cosas se le estaban pasando por la cabeza.

Lo lamento padre pero estoy ocupado en este momento, podría pedírselo a kankuro, el sabe mas sitios que yo – contestaba haciendo una reverencia.

Mmmm, bueno supogno que kankuro tambien servira – decia algo molesto por su respuesta y cogia su telefono para llamarlo.

_

* * *

_

Abrio despacio la puerta y entro con cuidado, para que no se dieran cuenta, se metio rapidamente en su habitacion y la cerro con llave para que nadie la molestara. Se fue al baño y se miro una y otra vez la marca roja que le habia dejado el chico de ojos aguamarina, tenia que buscar entre su equipaje algo urgente para tapar eso, y encontro un jersey se cuello alto, pero sin mangas de color lima y se lo puso, no podia dejar que nadie viera eso. Depsues salio de su habitacion y se encontro con su padre hablando con su hermana, ambos se giraron y se la quedaron mirando en silencio, ninguno decia nada hasta que su padre decidio dar el primer paso.

Hola hinata, hija donde estabas estavamos muy preocupados – la abrazo tiernamente.

Lo siento, es que me fui a dar un vuelta a la playa, para pensar mejor – le contesto recordando lo que gaara le habia dicho antes.

No pasa nada pero la proxima vez deja una nota, vale ? – le dijo dulcemente mientras la soltaba y le besaba la frente.

Por cierto seguro que no has desayunado, deberias darte prisa sino se acabara la hora del desayuno – añadio hanabi, mientras su padre la miraba como apoyando a hanabi en su consejo.

Hai, ahora mismo bajo – dejo ver una de sus dulces sonrisas y se marcho despacio.

La noticia le a afectado demasiado – dijo hiashi triste mientras hanabi asentia.

_

* * *

_

Hola me llamo kankuro y voy a enseñarte las marabillas de esta lugar, aunque ya estoy viendo a una ahora mismo – sonrio picaramente.

Vaya sabes tratar a las señoritas de mi clase – y sonrio timidamente- te podria hacer una pregunta?

Dime, que quieres saber ? – pregunto

Ese chico pelirrojo de ay quien es? – le pregunto mientras no dejaba de observar al nombrado.

Es mi hermano Gaara, pero es muy poco social, no habla con nadie – subio sus hombros a modo de confusion y sigui mirando a la chica rubia que tenia en frente.

Esto... podrias esperarme en la puerta del hotel he de ir a retocarme un poco – y le enseño el volso para que entendiera de lo que hablaba.

Alli te espero – le contesto y se fue hacia la entrada del hotel.

La chica rubia empezo a caminar provocativamente por la gran recepcion y se fue acercando al pelirojo que esperaba de pie en un rinco. Se hacerco por su espalda sin hacer ningun ruido y le abrazo por el cuello.

Hola guapo, eres escurridizo, pero a mi nadie se me escapa y seras solo mio – le susuro en la oreja.

Gaara no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar y se giro y la aparto de el bruscamente hacia la paret, se cruzo de brazos y fruncio el ceño y se acerco prudentemente a ella.

Como te vuelvas a hacercar a mi, te matare, odio las chicas como tu – le dijo lleno de rabia, y con una cara que asustaria al mismisimo diablo, y el lo sabia, porque vio la cara que puso ella. ( y kien no se asuataria con la cara de enfadao de gaara ?? jajajaja)

Hinata vio todo lo que acababa de pasar desde la puerta del ascensor y no sabia que pensar, decidio que le preguntaria a gaara, no queria pensar en conclusiones precipitadas...

* * *

**Jajaja como vi que todos deciais lo del sueño pues opte por hacer ese capitulo trampa espero que este os guste mas, bueno hasta el proximo capitulo, que espero que lo pueda escrivir pronto, siento las faltas es que el word se me estropeo y no corrige nada, dejen reviews plisssss.**

**Gaara: ag, pero que te as creido niñata, porque kiba tiene que tener una escena de sexo con hinata y a mi siempre me tienen que interrumpir.**

**HinataYGaara: la que escrive soy yo, aparte recuerda que la de kiba fue un sueño ¬¬**

**Gaara: y que pero la tuvo, y porque a mi me tienen que joder todos tocando a la puerta no es justo ( cara de enfadado)**

**HinataYGaara: cada vez esta peor, parece un niño pequeño, como sigas asi te dejo virgen hasta que mueras.**

**Gaara: noooooooooooooooooooooooo, no me margines asi.**

**HinataYGaara: bueno os dejo hasta el proximo, que he de ir a consolarle, se volvio loco. ( es tan mono cuando se enfada )**


	10. Enemigos aliados?

**Bueno agradezco mucho los reviews y espero que les guste este capitulo, este Serra el ultimo que pueda subir hasta que me pongan internet en la nueva casa, así que les pido que sean un poco pacientes, mientras que no tengo internet iré escribiendo capítulos, para así tenerlos ya listos, bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo, disfruten.**

" **Atención contiene lemon"**

Amor de Verano

Capitulo 10: Enemigos aliados?

Se fue acercando con paso acelerado a aquel chico pelirrojo que estaba apoyado en la pared con su típica postura de brazos cruzados, cuando estuvo cerca vio como el chico la miraba y dibujo en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa y se fue acercando a ella despacio. Una vez a su lado le dio un abrazo y la miro a sus ojos perlados, vio una expresión extraña en ellos, como confusión.

Hinata estas bien, te pasa algo? – le pregunto mientras dejaba de abrazarla.

Eh... eh... yo ... etto... quien era esa chica rubia que te abrazaba... – su voz era triste y agacho la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Gaara enseguida entendió porque tenia esa expresión en sus ojos, había visto todo lo que había pasado con Ino y lo había malinterpretado, desde el primer momento en que la vio no le gusto nada esa chica y ahora estaba haciendo que hinata pensara mal de el y se sintiera triste. La cogió suavemente de la barbilla y la subió hasta que sus miradas su cruzaron.

Yo te quiero a ti, esa chica esta loca, yo te estaba esperando y se me abrazo sin mas, y la aparte, le dije que no se acercara a mi y ya esta no paso nada mas. – su voz era sincera y lo noto, vio como en la cara de hinata se hizo una sonrisa y luego lo abrazaba y le decía que le quería al oído.

Vamos juntos a desayunar quieres? – pregunto la peliazulada, y al ver el gesto de afirmación del pelirrojo le cogió de la mano y se encamino al restaurante.

Cogidos de la mano los dos iban caminando hacia el restaurante del hotel y se miraban contentos. Un chico moreno y una chica rubia miraban la escena desde el pasillo escondidos. ( no iban juntos, lo que cada uno esta a un lado de la puerta del pasillo)

Como puede seguir viéndose con el – decía furioso.

Como puede rechazarme a mi por ella – se escucho a su lado

Perdona, conoces a ese chico que va con mi prometida? – pregunto a la chica rubia que tenia al lado al escuchar su comentario.

Si, es uno de los hijos del dueño de este hotel, me tenia que hacer de guía pero a dicho que estaba ocupado, y luego me a rechazado y humillado delante de todos, pero no me daré por vencida, conseguiré que sea solo mío – decía con el puño en alto ( estilo a como lo hacer lee y gai a veces al hablar, espero que sepan como )

Vaya, interesante – en su cara se vio felicidad y prosiguió diciendo con entusiasmo – tengo un plan que nos beneficiará a los dos.

Cual? – la intriga pudo con ella.

Bueno lo primero de todo yo soy Kiba Inuzuka – le alargo la mano para estrechársela.

Yo soy Ino Yamanaka – La cogió la mano y se la estrecho.

Veras el plan es el siguiente, tienes que acercarte todo lo que puedas a gaara y provocarle, hasta tal punto que hinata piense que le engaña y que ya no la quiere, así lo dejaran, ella vendrá conmigo, y gaara podrá ser solo tuyo, que te parece? – dijo satisfecho y sonriente ante su maravilloso plan.

Vaya, y yo que pensaba que eras tonto, y al final resulta que servirás para algo – sonreía graciosa.

Oye no te pases – se enfado y se cruzo de brazos ( como hacen los niños pequeños cuando se enfadan)

Que solo era un broma, por cierto y que sacas tu de este plan, porque si ella es tu prometida, a ti te da igual lo que pase, igualmente se casara contigo no? – pregunto dudosa.

Ya... esa es la cosa, a mi me interesa, porque ella esta enamorada de el, nuestro compromiso es por conveniencia por así decirlo, y aunque yo la amo ella a mi no, y si ella deja de amarlo a el, pues así conseguiré que me ame a mi, entiendes? – le explico con sarcasmo, sacando a relucir toda su inteligencia.

Claro- sonrió – perdón, luego hablamos ahora he de irme que me esta esperando kankuro en la puerta hace rato, chao – le dijo adiós con la mano y se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

_Guau si que se ve guapa cuando corre, y además es graciosa – _Pensó – _pero en que estoy pensando, yo amo a hinata y además he de irme a elaborar mi maravilloso plan. _Y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación.

_

* * *

_

Vaya que raro verlo por aquí señorito y además acompañado – preguntaba extrañado el camarero que esperaba para repartir las mesas a los clientes – mesa para dos verdad?

Si, por favor – le contesto el pelirrojo

Siguieron al camarero por todo el salón, sorteando las mesas y algunos camareros, que venían cargados con los pedidos de otros clientes, finalmente llegaron a su mesa. Una mesa para dos situada al lado de la ventana, donde se podía ver todo el jardín y a lo lejos el mar, hacia un buen día, por ello las vistas que tenían desde allí se veían espléndidas y disfrutaban de ellas durante el desayuno.

Yo quiero un zumo de naranja – pidió el pelirrojo.

A mi me pones otro por favor – siguió ella.

Ahora mismo se los traigo – y se marcho hacia la cocina.

Ambos miraron como el camarero se alejaba, pasaba entre unas mesas y se metía dentro de la cocina pasando una puerta blanca. Después voltearon su cara y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, se cogieron de las manos y se dedicaron una sonrisa. A hinata le vino a la mente lo que había pasado esa mañana en la habitación del pelirrojo y se sonrojo. Pasaron un minutos mirándose fijamente hasta que el camarero les interrumpió, les dejo sus zumos en la mesa y se marcho a preparar otro pedido.

Esta fresquito el zumo- reía mientras le daba otro sorbo a su zumo.

Hinata te encuentras bien?- no pudo aguantar mas la confusión que se debatía en su cabeza, porque se sonrojaba en ese momento quería saberlo, después de lo que había pasado esa mañana entre ellos le extrañaba que por solo coger-se de las manos se sonrojara.

Si, porque lo preguntas – no entendía el porque de la pregunta.

Lo decía porque como tienes toda la cara roja, pensé que te sentías mal – evidentemente el sabia que no se sentía mal, pero quería saber el motivo de su sonrojo.

Eh... – su sonrojo se hizo mas visible aun – es que... me ha venido a la memoria una cosa y... – en su mirada aun veía la duda – me acorde de lo que paso esta mañana ... y yo... – los nervios no la dejaban seguir.

Jajajajaja, no tienes porque avergonzarte de eso, según mi padre es algo normal entre personas que se aman – le hizo gracia timidez de hinata al decirlo.

Ella en cambio estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto a gaara reírse así, siempre mostraba una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios, pero era muy poco visible, lo miraba con cara de sorprendida y los ojos bien abiertos, nunca creyó que ver a alguien reírse de esa manera le iba a afectar tanto. El pelirrojo vio la cara que puso ante el comentario y se preocupo.

Oye, no fue mi intención reírme, es que... estabas muy guapa hablando así – un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

No, no fue nada, es que... nunca te vi reír así, y me a sorprendido – contesto sin quitar su cara de confusa. El leve rubor de gaara se hizo mas visible. ( y quien no, cuantas veces habéis visto reír a gaara e? )

Gaara no aguanto mas, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer una cosa y este parecía el momento perfecto, cogió a hinata de la mano y sin darle ninguna explicación la levanto de la silla y la guió por todo el restaurante, cruzaron la recepción y se subieron al ascensor.

Gaara don...

No la dejo hablar, la empezó a besar apasionadamente, cogiendo-la suavemente de su cuello, entreabrieron los labios y empezaron a jugar con sus lenguas. Gaara empezó a bajar su mano acariciándole la cintura y subiendo despacio por su espalda, pararon un instante para recuperar el aliento, y luego el empezó a besarle el cuello, le bajo una tira del vestido y le empezó a besarle el hombro, luego subía con su lengua desde el hombro, pasando por la clavícula y después el cuello. Hinata dejaba oír leves gemidos e iba acariciando el pelo rojizo que tenia enfrente.

"Cling"

El ascensor había llegado a la planta, ambos pararon en seco, y se miraron sonrojados, salieron con rapidez del ascensor y se dirigieron a la habitación de gaara, el abrió la puerta y la cerro de un portazo, la comenzó a besar nuevamente y la tumbo encima de la cama quedando el de rodillas encima de ella. Los besos comenzaron a profundizarse de nuevo y siguió por donde lo había dejado pero esta vez le quito el vestido entero dejándola en ropa interior, vio la cara de vergüenza que tenia hinata y eso le daba mas ganas de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, se despojo de su camiseta y empezó a descubrir el cuerpo que tenia enfrente con sus labios y con la ayuda de su lengua, sus manos cogieron otro camino y se deshicieron del sujetador de hinata y empezaron a acariciar los redondos y perfectos pechos de la peliazulada. Los gemidos se hicieron mas fuertes, se le estaban mezclando un millón de sensaciones juntas y le encantaba sentirlas. El pelirrojo se quito sus pantalones y su ropa interior, después siguió con la poca ropa que le quedaba a ella y acabaron los dos desnudos. Empezó a lamer los pechos de la peliazulada mientras ella gemía y acariciaba sus rojos pelos, sus manos siguieron recorriendo el cuerpo perfecto de aquel ángel que tenia enfrente y empezó a acariciar la feminidad de ella, haciéndola gemir aun mas, poco a poco fue separando las piernas de ojiblanca y se fue acomodando en medio, la beso en los labios y fue metiendo su miembro poco a poco hasta tenerlo todo dentro.

Ahhh – la peliazulada se quejo.

Estas bien, te hice daño – estaba muy preocupado.

Tranquilo, ya esta – sonrió ella y lo beso.

Empezó a moverse lentamente hasta que el cuerpo de hinata se acostumbro a ese movimiento y acelero el ritmo, ambos gemían, ante el gran placer que eso les proporcionaba, sus cuerpos se movían acompasados, se oía como cada uno gritaba el nombre del otro.

Gaaraaaaaa!

Hinataaaaaa!

Hinata arqueo su espalda y gaara empezaba gemir junto a ella, habían llegado al punto clímax, habían llegado al orgasmo, la peliazulada noto como algo caliente la llenaba por dentro y luego gaara le cayo agotado encima. Se besaron y se abrazaron, gaara cogió la sabana y se tapo junto a hinata, la abrazo por la cintura y la beso de nuevo.

Te amo hinata – dijo el cerrando los ojos.

Yo también te amo gaara – cerro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de gaara y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

(uaaaa espero que les aya gustado, porque sinceramente es el primer lemon que escribo espero que me sepan perdonar si esta mal, y aceptare sugerencias y también criticas.)

_

* * *

_

Tengo que conseguir separarlos, y que ella me ame, si mi plan sale bien lo conseguiré – decía mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco.

"ruidos desde fuera de la habitación"

Jajajajaja, me lo e pasado muy bien, gracias por enseñarme todo esto – coqueteaba la rubia de ojos azules.

No es nada, por una belleza como tu lo que sea – le seguía el juego contento.

Pero que? Quienes son? – miro por la mirilla de la habitación y vio como Ino y un chico moreno se besaban y se manoseaban- pero que coño están haciendo, como puede liarse con ese, como me puede hacer eso...

Eh? Pero que estoy diciendo, si ella no es mi novia, solo es mi socia, porque me preocupo de lo que hace, que haga lo que quiera pero... porque no puedo dejar de pensar que ese chico es un capullo que se aprovecha de ella... esto no serán celos verdad, verdad, verdad !!!!! nooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado mas esta capitulo, como ven supongo que lo que paso es lo que todo el mundo estaba esperando, bueno como ya les dije no podré colgar mas capítulos de momento, me tienen que poner internet en la casa nueva y no se cuanto tardaran espero que no mucho ¬¬ bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y dejen reviews plis, ya sea para decir vuestra opinión, criticar mi lemon lo que quieran, bye n.n**

**Gaara : ueeeeeeeeeeeeee ya no soy virgen, te lo curraste en un ascensor empezó todo, si me gusta, aunque... podríamos haber seguido allí no? Habría sido mas...**

**HinataYGaara: ya cállate, querías tu escena no pues ya la tuviste no te quejes ahora o no te ago mas ¬¬**

**Gaara: nooooooooooooooooo ya me has dado el caramelo, ahora no me lo quites cruel, aparte no le aras eso a la pobre hinata no??**

**HinataYGaara: chantajista de eso te libras, y ahora mejor estate calladito sino quieres que me arrepienta, sino se la devolveré a kiba ¬¬**

**Gaara: eso si que no, dime que quieres que haga, mmmm ya se mmmmm no mejor no, uaaaaa no se que hacer**

**HinataYGaara: solo cállate.**

**Gaara: y ustedes dejen reviews sino me volverá virgen de nuevo U.U**


	11. Conociendote mejor

**Bueno ya me puesto internet y no me enrollo mucho que se que esperáis el capitulo, bueno pues aquí esta, "aviso ay lemon", disfrutad.**

Amor de verano

Capitulo 11: conociéndote mejor

La claridad entraba por el ventanal de la terraza, se podían ver dos cuerpos tumbados en la cama, uno de ellos se movía. La peliazulada abrió despacio sus ojos perlados y miro a su alrededor, era la habitación de gaara, noto que algo la agarraba con fuerza y miro a su lado, allí estaba gaara tumbado a su lado y se podía ver que estaba sin camisa, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas y se miro a si misma dando-se cuenta de que estaba desnuda, entonces se acordó de lo que había pasado esa misma mañana a la hora del desayuno y se ruborizo aun mas.

Mmmmm – se desperezo – hinata ya estas despierta ? – esas palabras se le hicieron raras al venir de el y mas que se estuviera despertando, el nunca dormía.

Etto... si, debería irme ya, es casi hora de comer y estarán preocupados por mi - se levantó de la cama y se iba a dirigir hacia su ropa, pero no pudo, gaara la cogió de la mano y la volvió a sentar en la cama.

Porque tanta prisa... aun queda una hora para que sirvan la comida – la tumbo en la cama y se puso de rodillas encima de ella.

Gaara n... no... me... ten...tengo que... – sus insistentes besos no le dejaban tiempo a hablar y decidió ceder ante lo que venia después.

Mientras la besaba , iba recorriendo aquel cuerpo perfecto que ya era suyo de nuevo, intentando encontrar una zona por descubrir que se hubiera olvidado, hinata le acariciaba el pelo mientras gemía levemente. Siguió besando su cuello, remarcando la marca que allí tenia y bajo a sus pechos, ella había optado por acariciar aquella ancha y masculina espalda que acababa de descubrir. Paro a gaara en lo que estaba haciendo y le ordeno que se tumbara a su lado, el confuso se tumbo y la miraba extrañado. Cogió el miembro del pelirrojo y se lo introdujo en su boca y lo empezó a lamer, este empezó a gemir cada vez mas fuerte a medida que hinata aumentaba el ritmo al ver la reacción del chico. Un liquido blanquecino salió de su miembro manchando toda su cara, se la limpio como pudo y luego empezó a besar de nuevo a gaara. Esta vez se posicionó encima de el y ella misma se introdujo despacio el miembro del pelirrojo. Empezó a moverse lentamente encima de el aumentando el ritmo cada vez mas, ambos empezaron a gemir ante tanto placer. Aunque la experiencia fuera poca iban aprendiendo sobre la marcha. Gaara la ayudaba en sus movimientos cogiendo-la de su cintura y aumentaba mas aun el ritmo, hasta que los dos sintieron un gran placer invadir sus cuerpos, gemían sin parar repitiendo sus nombres, y al fin el momento de mas placer llego haciendo que ambos llegaran al orgasmo y hinata cayera rendida encima de el.

Gaa... Gaara... – decía recuperando lentamente el aliento.

Shhh... no... digas na... nada – al tiempo que dijo eso ella se había relajado y se había dormido encima de el.

Gaara se levanto lentamente sin despertarla y la tapo con la sabana. Después se fue al baño y se dio una buena ducha fría para despejarse, ya que aun tendría trabajo durante la tarde, se vistió lentamente y se fue a la terraza a observar a la gente que pasaba. La dejaría dormir un rato y luego la despertaría para que pudiera irse a dormir, no tenia ganas de que apareciera de nuevo el señor Hyuga y la encontrara desnuda en su cama.

_

* * *

_

Daba vueltas por todo el salón de su suite, estaba nervioso, no sabia como reaccionar delante de ella, la había visto besarse y manosearse con aquel estúpido y le resultaba difícil hablar de algo con ella que no fuera para echarle en cara eso. Pero ella no era su novia, y mucho menos le gustaba, tal vez le atraía un poco sexualmente pero nada mas, a el le gustaba hinata y no podía distraerse con esa chica rubia de ojos azules tan provocativa, si lo hacia le alejaría de su objetivo, y ese era conseguir a hinata para el solo.

"Toc, Toc"

Llegaba diez minutos tarde, en las pocas ocasiones que se habían visto había deducido que era algo normal en ella llegar siempre tarde a los compromisos. Le abrió la puerta y llevaba el pelo suelta con una fina diadema roja a juego con su escotado vestido rojo que dejaba ver mas de lo que el necesitaba.

Siento llegar tarde – se rasco la cabeza y saco la lengua graciosamente – es que mi madre tenia un asunto importante y la tuve que acompañar – se excuso – bien porque me has llamado cual es el plan?

Esto... esto... si el plan, tendrías que comenzar cuanto antes con el acercamiento a gaara, no importa como o que hagas para conseguirlo, pero has de lograr que hinata os vea juntos - le explicaba detalladamente mientras no dejaba de mirarle el abultado escote que mostraba.

Bien, eso esta hecho – le hizo un gesto de aprobación – pero la próxima vez procura hablarme mirándome a los ojos no a las tetas.

E... yo... no fue a propósito... yo... lo-lo siento – se disculpo avergonzado ya que ella no era tonta, y se había dado cuenta de donde la miraba constantemente.

No, pasa nada, de alguna forma me tienes que pagar por lo que haga no? Porque no me das un adelanto.. – su voz era seductora y sus movimientos al acercarse a el eran provocativos.

Se acerco a el lentamente lo cogió por el cuello y lo empezó a besar apasionadamente, se veía claramente que no era la primera vez que hacia eso, seguidamente introdujo su mano por debajo de sus pantalones y empezó a acariciar su miembro, este dio un pequeño bote ante el contacto, y fueron tantas las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento que ya no se pudo resistir y se dejo llevar por aquella rubia seductora. Ella se quito el vestido y pudo ver que no llevaba sujetador, luego la rubia empezó a quitarle la camisa y seguidamente el pantalón, ambos se quedaron en ropa interior que no duro mucho puesta. La pasión del momento les indujo a conocerse mutuamente, conocían cada parte del cuerpo que tenían enfrente, ya fuera con caricias o con sus labios. Las ganas los traicionaban y ya no podían aguantar mas, así que llego el momento y Ino se puso encima de el introduciéndose lentamente el miembro del chico, una vez dentro aumente el ritmo cada vez mas, la habitación se lleno de gemidos, algunos ahogados por los besos, otros iban acompañados de los nombres de los chicos, el placer iba aumentando y ella cada vez daba mas rapidez a sus movimientos acompañada por las manos de kiba que la ayudaban cogiendo-la por la cintura. El sudor recorría sus cuerpos excitados, el momento de mayor placer estaba apunto de llegar, y en uno de sus últimos movimientos ambos gimieron fuertemente, Ino sintió algo tibio entrar dentro de ella y se dejo caer encima de kiba exhausta intentando recuperar el aliento.

Creo... que... ya he... cobrado mi... parte – dijo la rubia sin aliento y se tumbo encima de el apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este.

Si... – solo pudo decir, estaba demasiado cansado ahora para empezar una conversación, ya hablarían luego los detalles del pago.

_

* * *

_

Bueno, señor Hyuga su propuesta es muy tentadora, pero no pienso cancelar el compromiso, es un favor que le debo a mi hijo, aparte que depuse de haberlo recapacitado bien me pueden traer muchos beneficios – se cruzaba de brazos y miraba fijamente al ojiblanco que tenia en frente para darle mas fuerza a su comentario.

Ya... Lo se Señor Inuzuka, pero no hay alguna forma de anular este compromiso y que ambos salgamos beneficiados? Piense-lo por favor, yo me tengo que ir por cuestiones de negocios con mis hijas una semana, pero luego volveré y espero que haya pensado en lo que le he dicho – le dijo el ojiblanco, se levantó le estrecho la mano y se marcho hacia la habitación de sus hijas, tenia que habla con ellas, tenían que salir esta tarde, sino perderían el tren.

_

* * *

_

Hanabi se acababa de duchar y se había puesto el vestido verde limos que tanto le gustaba y se estaba secando en pelo con una toalla, la dejo encima de su cama y cogió el cepillo y se empezó a peinar.

"Toc, Toc"

Escucho que alguien llamo a la puerta quizás seria hinata que la venia a buscar para comer, pero en cambio se encontró con su padre, este entro lentamente y miraba a su alrededor buscando a su hija mayor, tenia que darle la noticia a las dos juntas.

Donde esta hinata? – le pregunto, pero no hizo falta respuesta ya que en ese momento ella entraba por la puerta y se sorprendia al ver a los dos alli.

Etto... ha pasado algo – pregunto confundida.

No, solo vine a daros una noticia, esta misma tarde salimos los tres al pueblo donde íbamos con vuestra madre cuando erais pequeñas de negocios, estaremos una semana y luego volveremos, no hace falta que os llevéis mucho equipaje, tenéis diez minutos para despediros de quien queráis antes de marcharnos – sonrió levemente al ver que en las expresiones de sus hijas no había rabia u odio como en sus antiguas decisiones y se marcho a preparar su equipaje.

Las dos prepararon rápidamente sus maletas para así tener mas tiempo para despedirse, metieron lo mínimo indispensable y luego salieron corriendo a buscar a las personas que necesitaban ver antes de irse. Hanabi se dirigió a la sala de juegos allí encontraría a konohamaru y se podría despedir de el. En cambio hinata recorría de nuevo los pasillos que acababa de cruzar para volver a aquella misma habitación, toco en la puerta rogando que aun siguiera allí, y al parecer la escucharon, el pelirrojo abrió la puerta y volvió a recibir otro inesperado abrazo de la peliazulada.

Que... te has dejado algo? – le pregunto confuso.

No, vengo a despedirme – vio en su cara la expresión de sorpresa y siguió explicándose para calmar lo que había empezado – me voy con mi familia una semana por motivos de negocios y luego volvemos, tengo poco tiempo para despedirme, esta semana será eterna – dijo eso ultimo mostrando un leve rubor.

Vaya, tan repentino el viaje, pero bueno me consuela saber que volverás dentro de una semana y serás mía de nuevo, la espera será larga pero podré soportarlo – sonrió levemente intentando mostrar entereza y le beso tiernamente la tiempo que la abrazaba.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente y luego hinata se dio cuenta de la hora y se marcho corriendo diciéndole adiós con la mano, el viaje seria largo pero aguantara.

* * *

_- pasada la semana y de vuelta al hotel-_

Y así lo hizo aguanto toda la semana sin poder verlo, aunque tenia ganas no pudo. Estaba contenta de volver al hotel, subió a su habitación con su hermana y las dos se acostaron cansadas al instante, podía esperar hasta mañana.

Un sentimiento extraño la hizo despertar, sentía unas ganas enormes de ir al baño y se levanto corriendo y se dirigió hacia allí, cuando llego empezó a vomitar, hacia un par de días que se encontraba mal y alguna comida no le sentaba bien, pero eso seria de la comida de allí que era muy fuerte y ella no estaba acostumbrada...

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, esto se va poniendo cada vez mas interesante n.n hasta la próxima a y dejen reviews plis.**

**Gaara: uaaaaaaaaaa que buena que eres te adoro, después de lo que te dije y me das mas de esos caramelitos, ua que contento estoy, aunque ya le vale a kiba me quiere joder y va y se acuesta con aquella salida ¬¬ si es que no tiene remedio.**

**Ino: pero que dices psicópata a quien le dices salida, te voy a dar una paliza que ni un cirujano te va a poder recomponer.**

**HinataYGaara: a callaros los dos, aquí la que decide soy yo ¬¬ y como sigáis así os echo a los dos del fic, aunque... por los lectores no lo aria pero algo malo seguro que os ago que os pase así que a callar y hacer lo que os toca hacer ¬¬**

**Gaara y Ino: u.uU , dejen reviews plissss ( jolin que carácter tiene ¬¬)**


	12. noticias II

**Bien espero que disfruten con este capitulo, supongo que ya sabrán que le pasa a hinata ( alo mejor supongo mal) bueno disfruten de el y haber que les parece.**

Amor de verano

Capitulo 12: la noticia

Después de vomitar decidió darse una ducha para animarse un poco, llevaba unos días decaída, se le había juntado todo, no podía ver a gaara, se encontraba mal y no paraba de vomitar según que comidas comiese y un presentimiento le decía que su padre ya estaba planeando el día de su boda y que seria mas pronto de lo que esperaba.

Hinata, estas ay? – hanabi entro a la habitación de la nombrada pero no obtuvo respuesta y se sentó en su cama a esperar, sabia que estaba en el baño.

Hinata se seco el pelo y se enrollo la toalla en su cuerpo cubriéndolo, se peino y salió del baño distraída pensando en sus cosas hasta que se encontró con una intrusa que se había acomodado en su cama y permanecía sentada y en silencio. Se la quedo mirando y pudo ver el bonito vestido que llevaba era uno violeta, de tirantes y cuando se levanto y se acerco a ella pudo ver que era de los que le gustaban a ella, uno poco mas arriba de la rodilla.

Hinata, estas bien, durante el viaje te sentías mal y vomitabas siempre, no creo que sea algo que te aya sentado mal, porque lo poco que comiste no te puede hacer eso – la mirada extrañada de la hyuga menos confundía aun mas a la peliazulada y le hizo pensar que era verdad lo que decía y la dejo mas confundida aun.

Supongo que tienes razón... pero no se de que me pueden venir estos vómitos... – mientras decía esas palabras le vino algo a la cabeza que le hizo reaccionar.

_No podía ser, eso no era cierto, si que lo hice con el dos veces, y bueno la verdad es que no tomemos ninguna protección, pero... no se puede quedar una embarazada tan fácil... o si?, uaaaaa que ago, que ago como me quito la duda, eso seria terrible, yo casándome con kiba y teniendo un hijo de gaara, eso seria terrible, tengo que averiguarlo cuanto antes y no puedo permitir que gaara se entere, no aun. _– pensaba preocupada, dejando ver ese estado en su rostro.

Estas bien? Porque tienes esa cara ahora, tienes que ir al baño otra vez... – se acercaba mas a ella y la cogía de los hombros y la zarandeaba levemente para sacarla de su trance.

Etto... si estoy bien supongo – dijo esta ultima palabra en voz baja – hanabi sabes donde ay una farmacia?

Si, en el hotel ay una- contesto.

Eh... y no sabes ninguna que no este en el hotel? – no podía ir allí a preguntar eso conocían a su padre y si lo estaba se lo dirían y seria aun peor.

Mmmm... si, konohamaru me llevo a una que ay a quince minutos de aquí cuando me caí en la playa – contesto algo confusa por el interés de su hermana.- te puedo acompañar si quieres.

Vale – le contesto algo dudosa, no sabia si debía dejar que la acompañara, si se enteraba de eso, seguro que se lo diría a su padre o le haría chantaje, pero era un riesgo que tenia que tomar.

Se puso un vestido beige claro de tirantes que tenia y sus sandalias blancas. Cogió su bolso y a su hermana por el brazo y se fue con ella rumbo a la farmacia, ya que era la mejor hora , porque su padre estaría en alguna reunión, y no les interrogaría sobre donde iban y para que.

_

* * *

_

Temari sabes si ya han llegado hinata y los hyuga de su viaje? – pregunto con entusiasmo el pelirrojo, algo raro en el.

Esto... si llegaron anoche, pero según he escuchado el viaje fue duro y supongo que estarán descansando aun – lo miraba confundida ante el entusiasmo que mostraba el inexpresivo de su hermano.

Mmmm... bueno supongo que podré esperar – y se fue, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, hacia fuera del hotel, seguro que se dirigía hacia la playa.

Temari empezó a organizar los papeles de la mesa, con tal sorpresa que se había llevado con su hermano los había dejado caer y se habían esparcido por toda la mesa y algunos andabas desperdigados por el suelo. En ese momento oyó dos risas que le sonaban familiares y sabia perfectamente de quien eran, como todas las mañana chico moreno, pasaba acompañado de la seductora de ojos azules y se pasaban el rato soltando carcajadas, esa semana que los Hyuga estuvieron ausentes, se la pasaron mas juntos que nunca y algunas escenas de las que había sido espectadora no eran, precisamente típicas de amigos.

Este chico esta loco, mira que hacerle eso a esa pobre chica – susurro para si misma.

Perdona, le podrías decir a mi padre que salí con mi hermana ha hacer unas compras por favor? – decía una de las dos ojiblancas que permanecían apoyadas en la barra de la recepción mirando como recogía.

Esto... si claro, no se preocupen – sonrió y miro como se alejaban cogidas del brazo.

En los sofás de la recepción habían dos chicos sentados y riéndose sin parar. El chico moreno pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro de la chica rubia y le susurraba al oído, esta se reía tímidamente. Luego apoyaba una mano en la pierna del chico y se levantaba, le cogía las manos a este y ambos salieron corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Ese chico se la esta jugando – volvió a susurrar la rubia de cuatro coletas.

_

* * *

_

Buenos días señor Inuzuka – se sentó ante el gesto de este hacia el sillón que tenia al lado.

Buenos días Señor Hyuga, veo que tiene especial interés en saber mi respuesta - se notaba el aire de superioridad que mostraba en su manera de hablar.

Ese era el acuerdo que hablamos antes de marcharme espero que haya sido tiempo suficiente para poder pensar en una solución – le dijo cogiendo la copa de wisky que le ofrecía.

Pues la verdad es que lo he pensado mucho, y no veo que me puedes ofrecer a cambio de cancelar el compromiso y perder todos los muchos beneficios que eso me da. – bebía de su copa y ponía cara pensativa- además tu aceptaste el compromiso o es que te has olvidado de eso.

Bueno, si lo acepte pero... – no le dejo acabar.

Pero... pero nada, tu aceptaste y punto, esa es mi respuesta, el compromiso seguirá en pie y no ay nada que hacer – con voz cortante y tajante.

Y si me niego a realizarlo – pregunto dudoso.

Como me imagine que podría pasar eso, en el contrato que firmaste, ay un apartado, exactamente el apartado 556/89 letra P pone que si tu llegases a cancelar el compromiso sin razones debidamente justificadas, tu empresa hotelera pasaría a ser mía, ya que si lo cancelas yo pierdo, como ya e repetido antes beneficios, y como comprenderás he de sacar algo con esto – sonrió sarcásticamente.

Alguna vez te han dicho que eres rastrero y despreciable – y se marcho de la habitación escuchando de fondo las carcajadas del hombre moreno allí sentado.

_

* * *

_

Las dos chicas Hyuga entraban cogidas del brazo mirando a su alrededor la farmacia, era pequeña y acogedora, se veía antigua, y una señora mayor permanecía de pie detrás del mostrador con una bata blanca, unas gafas con una cuerda sujetadas y su pelo marrón recogido. Ambas se dirigieron hacia la señora pero hanabi se separo de ella al ver una crema solar que había buscado desesperadamente, hinata suspiro aliviada, así su hermana no se enteraría.

Perdone señora le puedo hacer una pregunta ? – decía nerviosa.

Claro en que puedo ayudarte jovencita – le contesto amablemente la señora.

Esto vera... ayer vine de un viaje de negocios con mi padre que duro una semana, a mitad de esa semana, empecé a sentirme mal, no comía y lo poco que comía me sentaba mal y lo vomitaba, y ahora sigo igual, pensé que seria de la comida que era muy fuerte y no estaba acostumbrada pero parece ser que no. – dijo la peliazulada algo preocupada.

No te olvides que te cuesta dormir y que vomitas todas las mañanas. – se escucho de fondo a la ojiblanca menor que escuchaba la conversación y añadió lo que ella se había olvidado.

Bueno por lo que me cuentas, dudo que sea por algo que te aya sentado mal, porque no se explicaría ni el dormir mal y los vómitos de las mañanas, eso parece mas un ... – se puso el dedo índice en el labio y puso cara de pensativa.

Etto... la verdad es que estoy dudando en algo y quería sacarme la duda – jugaba con sus dedos.

Ya entiendo quieres saber si estas embarazada no? – dijo contenta la señora.

Grito tanto que hanabi se entero, dejo caer el bote de crema solar que sostenía entre sus manos y se giro con la boca tan abierta que casi le tocaba el suelo. Solo de escuchar ese sonido ya supo que ella lo había escuchado, ya de por si estaba nerviosa, ahora lo estaba mucho mas. Su cara se palideció al momento y si ya era blanca de piel ahora lo era mucho mas.

Embarazada? – se giro y la miro, pero su cara de asombro aun le tenia.

Oh, no ahora seguro que me gritara y se ira corriendo a decírselo a nuestro padre – se dijo a si misma.

Porque no me lo has dicho antes, eso es estupendo – se reía al tiempo que daba pequeños saltos por toda la farmacia. ( suerte que la farmacia estaba vacía ¬¬)

Ahora era mi boca la que casi se resbalaba por el suelo, estaba muy sorprendida por la reacción de su hermana, nunca pensó que su hermana fuese así, se sentía algo aliviada , pero el pensar solo en la reacción de su padre le aterrorizaba, y menos en pensar en la de kiba y su padre, si lo descubrían matarían a su padre o peor de todo al bebe. ( lo de matar al padre es una forma de hablar ¬¬)

Toma- le alargo una cajita – entra en el baño que tengo ay dentro y háztelo, y así nos sacas de dudas a tu hermana y a mi, y así estarás mas tranquila, dentro ay unas instrucciones.

Cogió la cajita con miedo y entro dentro, estaba yendo de cajones, y al fondo una pequeña puerta, donde estaba el baño, entro dentro y cerro con el cerrojo. Abrió la cajita y miro el aparato con duda, tenia cierta ilusión de tener un bebe con gaara, pero hubiera preferido que fuese mas tarde y que los dos lo desearan. Hizo todo lo que decaí en las instrucciones y se sentó en el suelo a esperar. Cuanto mas pensaba en la idea del bebe mas le gustaba, pero siempre aparecía la imagen de su padre y los Inuzuka de fondo y eso les aterrorizaba, por eso decidió que si se confirmaba su embarazo, lo llevaría en silencio, no quería que nadie se enterara hasta que se hiciera obvio. Cogió el aparato y noto como una gran sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara. Salió del baño y se acercó sonriente a la enfermera y le entrego el aparato para que lo viera.

Que pone, que pone – decía la hyuga menos saltando para intentar descifrar lo que ponía.

Pues según esto aquí pone que tu hermana va a ser mama, y tu, vas a ser tía. – le aclaro, al tiempo que hanabi la cogía del cuelo y empezaba a saltar feliz.

Bueno sabrás que tienes que ir al medico para hacerte chequeos verdad?- volvió a aclarar la farmacéutica esta vez mas seria.

Etto... si pero no puedo ir al del hotel, no quisiera que nadie se enterara, quiero que sea un secreto hasta que ya no pueda ocultarlo mas – decía suplicante la niña en busca de una solución.

Bueno, mira mañana te pasas que llamare a una amiga que es comadrona y ella te podrá hacer los chequeos aquí, así nadie lo sabrá, ten en cuenta que es la mejor del país. - le propuso.

Muchas gracias – dijo la peliazulada y la abrazo fuertemente.

Bueno ahora procura cuidarte y hacer pocos esfuerzos – le explico mientras salían del almacén y volvían a la farmacia.

Si, lo haré- se tocaba suavemente el vientre y sonreía- bueno nos vamos, mañana vendremos – y ambas salieron por la puerta despidiéndose contentas.

Pero hinata choco con alguien y por suerte no cayo al suelo ya que su hermana la aguanto, se incorporo y miro a ver quien era con el que había chocado, su cara volvió a quedarse pálida, porque tenia que estar precisamente aquí, se enteraría de todo.

Gaara... – dijo involuntariamente.

Hinata, que haces aquí? – pregunto el.

**Bueno aquí lo dejo, espero que sepan esperar al próximo ya que aun no lo e echo y ando ocupada preparando el primer capitulo de otro fic que voy a hacer que mas adelante daré algunas pistas :P, espero que lo lean, hasta entonces os dejo con este .**

**HinataYGaara: esta vez gaara no tiene nada que decir, al leer que hinata estaba embarazada se quedo en shock y petrificado, quizás si le tiro agua... no mejor si le doy un puño en la cabeza... ( no pobrete que le are daño al pobre gaara-kun, pero algo ay que hacer para sacarlo del shock, plis acepto consejos :3) mejor espero un poco haber si reacciona, haber si para el próximo capitulo lo hace , sino le tendré que sustituir por otro ¬¬.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo y plis dejen reviews, por cierto sobre el review criticando al gaahina, no haré ningún comentario, ya que cada uno piensa lo que quiere, y puestos a pensar porque demonios si no le gusta el gaahina que hace leyendo uno :S va mejor dejémoslo. Espero que hayan disfrutado.**


	13. Sabiendo la verdad

**Bueno aquí os dejo el capitulo 13, espero que os guste, se ve una nueva cara de gaara espero que también os guste y me deis vuestra opinión , os dejo leerlo que es lo que queréis byes.**

Amor de Verano

Capitulo 13: sabiendo la verdad

_Gaara... – dijo involuntariamente._

_Hinata, que haces aquí? – pregunto el._

_Seguimos a partir de aquí ok?_

Pues hemos venido haber si hinata estaba embarazada – dijo felizmente la menor de las hyugas, sin saber lo que acababa de hacer diciendo eso.

Gaara palideció al escuchar la palabra Embarazada refiriéndose a hinata. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la miraba fijamente como si estuviera pidiendo una explicación, un porque, un como... pero en la cara de la peliazulada solo se veía terror, miedo, sus piernas empezaban a temblar.

Gaara yo... – no pudo acabar la frase, se desmayo pero antes de caer al suelo el pelirrojo la cogió entre sus brazos.

Hinata, hinata, despierta – le decía sin soltarla de entre sus brazos.

Pero que ha pasado? – salió la mujer de la farmacia viendo a hinata desmayada entre los brazos de gaara.- Ven pasa tengo una camilla aquí dentro la tumbaremos allí.

La mujer le sujeto la puerta para que pasara y lo acompaño al almacén donde al lado de la puerta del lavabo tenia una camilla donde dejo suavemente tumbada a hinata. Gaara cogió la mano de la peliazulada y con la otra que tenia libre le acariciaba la frente despeinando-le su azulado flequillo y susurrando su nombre preocupado.

Tranquilo, es solo un desmayo, despertara pronto. – le aclaro la mujer apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

Perdone, que es eso de que vino haber si estaba embarazada ? – pregunto para ver si alguien se lo explicaba, porque la duda le comía por dentro.

Emmm veras... – dijo mirando con mirada asesina a la chica allí de pie que se dio cuenta de dicha mirada al instante, sabia que fue ella la que lo dijo, la escucho desde dentro de la farmacia decirlo y por eso salió.- Pues veras, así es vino por eso, como te a dicho su hermana.

Y? – esperando que le dijera la respuesta a su duda. ( esta claro que la enfermera ya sabe que el lo quiere saber, ay que impaciente eres gaara-kun :3 )

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, por lo preocupado que se le veía supuso que era el causante de los vómitos de la chica. Gaara se quedo parado ante la respuesta no sabia que hacer, que pensar, solo miraba a hinata y a veces volteaba y miraba el vientre de esta, no podía creer que allí dentro hubiera algo que fuese suyo, enseguida sus pensamientos se esfumaron al notar movimiento a su lado, era hinata que se despertaba lentamente y al verle a su lado le miraba aterrorizada. Este solo la abrazo fuertemente y la beso.

Esto... creo que es mejor que os dejemos solo y habléis mas tranquilos – acertó la mujer llevándose a hanabi agarrada de los hombros, ya que se había empeñado en cotillear todo lo que hacían o decían. Se separaron de su abrazo al oír que ya se habían ido y se miraron a los ojos.

Gaara yo... – tampoco pudo acabar su frase ya que el pelirrojo le puso el dedo índice encima de sus labios.

Shhh, tranquila, la mujer me lo explico todo, ya lo se – las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por las mejillas de la peliazulada. – tranquila, tu ya sabes que yo te amo, que siempre he estado solo, y ahora que te e conocido ya no lo estoy, y ahora ninguno de los dos lo estará gracias al fruto de nuestro amor que tienes en tu vientre – le sonrió y le puso la mano sobre el vientre

( puede que parezca algo cursi viniendo de gaara, espero que no les disguste lo que le hice decir u.u yo creo que era lo mejor que puede haber dicho, acepto sugerencias y criticas, así lo sabré para un futuro fic.)

Hinata empezó a llorar mas aun, esas palabras le sentaron tan bien, nunca pensó en oírlas, eso le hacia sentir feliz y mas aun que el pensara eso, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, con el a su lado y apoyándola todo seria mas fácil. Después de calmarse un poco gaara la ayudo a bajarse de la camilla, le dio un leve beso en los labios y cogidos de la mano salieron del almacén hacia donde estaban hanabi y la mujer ( juer le voy a poner un nombre estoy harta de llamarle mujer todo el rato :p )

Ya estas mejor hinata – se acerco diciéndole su hermana, y se tranquilizo al ver que ella asentía.

Muchas gracias señora por todo, no se como devolvérselo – le dijo hinata haciendo una reverencia.

No me tienes que devolver nada, tómalo como un regalo para tu bebe, y no me llames señora llámame Fumie, vale? – le volvió a dedicar una de sus dulces sonrisas y le dio un pequeño abrazo, que ella le devolvió encantada.

Bueno hinata creo que es hora de volver, papa se estará preocupando – le recordó su hermana.

Si, claro, etto... mañana vendré como me dijiste antes vale Fumie, ahora nos vamos – le dedico una sonrisa y los tres salieron por la puerta despidiéndose con la mano – Hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana hinata – le decía también despidiéndose con la mano.

_

* * *

_

Kiba estaba desnudo en su cama y uno chica rubia de ojos azules se abrazaba a el, también desnuda, a ambos les costaba respirar, y luchaban por recuperar el aliento que les faltaba. Las sabanas que los envolvían estaban revueltas.

Kiba... cada día ... lo ... haces mejor... – le dijo burlonamente.

La practica... es lo... que tiene... – respondió también con aire de burla.

Bueno todos estos días que he cobrado... supongo que ya es hora de empezar el trabajo – le recordó mientras con su dejo índice jugaba encima del pecho del moreno.

Si me debes un trabajo por cada día, en total son... ocho no? – dejo ver su gran inteligencia.

No, creo que te equivocas, son diez – le dijo mientras se incorporaba.

Mmmm, recuerdo el noveno pero no el décimo...- cuando acabo de decir eso Ino le salto encima y le empezó a morder la oreja.

El moreno empezó a acariciar la espalda de la rubia y acogiéndola de los hombros la posiciono debajo suya. Empezó a besarla apasionadamente y siguió bajando su cuello. La rubia gemía levemente, se lamió sus dedos los bajo hasta llegar a su zona intima y la empezó a acariciar. Los gemidos de la chica empezaron a inundar la habitación.

Ahhhhhh... Ahhhhhh... Siiiiiii ...

El moreno bajo su lengua y empego a lamer el pecho de la chica, y esta gemía aun mas. Le separo las piernas y se posiciono entre ellas y en un suave movimiento introdujo su miembro en ella y comenzó a penetrarla cada vez con mas fuerza. A los gemidos de la chica se le unieron los de el, sus cuerpos ya se conocían y se entendían a la perfección. Su ritmo era compaginado, tanto los movimientos de el como los de ella, que aumentaban cada vez mas de velocidad ante el placer que aumentaba.

Ahhhhhh... Siiiiiii... kiba mas rápido

Ahhhhhh... Ino... no aguanto... mas...

El placer de ambos llego a su limite, haciendo que llegaran al orgasmo. Ino noto como el miembro del chico se descargaba dentro de ella y acto seguido este se dejaba caer encima de ella y se tumbaba a su lado.

Ves... Como ... eran diez... – dijo con su poco aliento.

_

* * *

_

El señor hyuga permanecía sentado en el sofá de la salita de la habitación, había ido a buscar a sus hijas para desayunar juntos y no las encontró, decidió esperarlas allí hasta que vinieran. Su espera no se hizo muy larga ya que a los pocos minutos de sentarse en el sofá escucho las llaves de la puerta y luego, vio como se abría la puerta y entraban sus dos hijas.

Donde estabais os vine a buscar para desayunar juntos – les dijo amablemente.

Fuimos a la farmacia a buscar una medicina para hinata que se sentía algo mal del viaje – empezó a explicar la hija pequeña.

Si, seguro que fue por la comida que era demasiado fuerte para mi estomago y me sentó mal – acabo de aclarar la peliazulada y sonrió.

Vaya, espero que te mejores hija y ahora si quieren podemos ir a desayunar¿si? – les sugirió el padre amablemente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Si vamos- dijeron las dos al unísono.

Esto... papa, tengo que coger una cosa antes de bajar, me esperas aquí fuera – le dijo recordando lo bocazas que era su hermana- ¿hanabi me puedes ayudar a buscarlo y así acabamos antes?

Ehh... vale – y se fue detrás de su hermana que se metió dentro de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Hanabi, ni se te ocurra contárselo a papa – le amenazo la peliazulada.

Porque, le aria mucha ilusión – se quejo.

Por favor, déjame que se lo cuente yo cuando sea el momento, y ahora obviamente no lo es, por favor – le suplicaba con cara tristona.

Valeee, no diré nada a nadie es un secreto, de los cuatro¿si? – contesto derrotada ante esa mirada suplicante.

¿Cuatro?- pregunto confundida.

Si, tu, yo, Fumie y ese chico... si Gaara, somos cuatro – dejo ver su astucia.

Si, eso, es un secreto, no se lo digas a nadie, y eso incluye a tus amigas y a tu novio – le volvió a amenazar viendo la cara de pena que ponía.

¿Chicas ya estáis? – se escucho detrás de la puerta.

Si, ya vamos – contestaron.

Salieron de la habitación y cogieron a su padre de los brazos alegres y empezaron a bajar hacia el comedor, durante el camino su padre las miraba confundido, nunca le habían cogido así, y se les veía muy contentas, pero supuso que seria por haber vuelto a ver el pueblo donde iban con su madre. Llegaron al comedor y el camarero les dio su mesa de siempre, y anoto el café que siempre pedía el señor Hyuga, y espero a que las chicas se decidieran.

¿Ya saben lo que quieren señoritas? – les pregunto el camarero.

Si, yo quiero leche con cacao y unas galletas y... – miro a su hermana mayor que tenia cada de duda.

A mi me pone un zumo de naranja, por favor – le aclaro.

¿No desea nada mas? – volvió a preguntar.

Eh... – antes de que pudiera decirlo ella su padre se adelanto.

De momento no, es que esta enferma del estomago – y el camarero se fue a la cocina.

Hinata permanecía seria, pensando en el zumo que había pedido, no sabia si le iba a sentar mal o si lo iba a vomitar, su padre no era tonto, y si le entraban ganas de vomitar y el se daba cuenta, el había tenido dos hijas y sabia que era eso, pero tenia que tranquilizarse, los nervios lo empeorarían todo. Cuando volvió de sus pensamientos el camarero ya había dejado su zumo en la mesa, tomo el baso con miedo y se lo acerco despacio a los labios, se lo empezó a beber. No noto nada, no le había sentado mal, cuando empezó a pensar que todo estaba bien, noto como el zumo le subía para arriba y le entraban las ganas de vomitar.

Ahora vengo, voy al baño – salió corriendo por todo el comedor sorteando a los camareros y se dirigió a los baños de la recepción.

¿Que le pasa? – pregunto el padre confundido.

Es que no debió tomarse el zumo de naranja, es algo ácido y le sentó mal al estomago – intento disimular hanabi, convenciendo a su padre.

_

* * *

_

Hinata vomitaba otra vez, parecía que no podía comer nada, todo lo que entraba en su estomago luego volvía a salir, esperaba que en la visita a la doctora famosa esa consiguiera algún remedio para eso, no soportaba el no poder comer nada. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y se giro asustada, allí vio al pelirrojo.

¿Que haces aquí?, es el baño de mujeres. – le recrimino.

Te vi entrar y supuse que te sentías mal – decía preocupado.

Ahora estoy mejor gracias, pocas comidas me sientan bien – decía tristemente.

Me tenias preocupado, espero que mañana nos pueda ayudar esa doctora – la duda se mostraba en su cara, esperaba que les sirviera de algo ir allí.

¿Vendrás conmigo? – pregunto ilusionada.

Claro no te iba a dejar sola, que esperabas – la animo, le dio un beso y salieron de los baños abrazados.

Una de las puertas del baño se abrió, la chica salió cuando oyó que ya no había nadie, había escuchado mucha información, que no esperaba oír, tenia demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas, tenia que averiguarlas ella sola, y sabia como hacerlo.

**Mmmm espero que os haya gustado si tenéis alguna opinión o queja díganlo en los reviews que las aceptare encantada, se que ay faltas de ortografía pero bueno si os molestan mucho al leerlo avisen y intentare arreglarlo lo mejor posible.**

**Gaara: uaaaaa voy a ser padre, voy a ser padre... que se supone que tengo que hacer.**

**HinataYGaara: pues cambiar pañales.**

**Gaara: o.O**

**HinataYGaara: levantarte por las noches.**

**Gaara: o.O**

**HinataYGaara: dar biberones.**

**Gaara: o.O**

**HinataYGaara: pero tranquilo supongo que la mayoría de las veces lo ara hinata ( no es por parecer machista, pero si el esta trabajando y ella cuida al bebe, ella pasa mas tiempo con el y es de lógica que ella lo hará mas)**

**Gaara: (desmayado)**

**HinataYGaara: aun no a asumido que va a ser padre, plis dejen reviews de animo para el, haber si así se recupera, Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	14. Encerrada?

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo que pedíais que subiera lamento el retraso y doy las gracias a rasiel por avisaros por mi, bueno espero que os guste y podáis ser pacientes a la hora de subir los capítulos.**

Amor De Verano

Capitulo 14 : Encerrada?

Era por la tarde, se había pasado el resto de la mañana con Gaara en la playa paseando y viendo lugares hermosos. Luego había comido con su padre, le pareció raro que esa comida no la vomitara, ya que casi todas lo hacia, y como estaba muy cansada de caminar por la playa se tumbo un rato en su cama para descansar y pronto se quedo dormida. En el rato que ella dormía, su hermana hanabi había estado dando vueltas por el salón, ya que había venido konohamaru a verla, hacia una semana que no la veía y la echaba de menos.

Te echado mucho de menos en esta semana hanabi, - decía tímidamente el chico – y me he aburrido mucho.

Yo también lo hice en el viaje, fue todo muy aburrido hubiera preferido quedarme aquí, contigo – le respondió también tímidamente y sonrojada.

El chico había traído una consola y la habían enchufado a la televisión grande que había en el salón, y se pasaron toda la tarde jugando, procuraban no gritar mucho, hanabi ya había advertido al moreno que no podían hacer mucho ruido ya que su hermana se encontraba mal y descansaba en la habitación de al lado.

Unas horas mas tarde...

La chica peliazulada daba vueltas entre sus sabanas, se movía de un lado al otro y se iba desperezando lentamente. Abrió los ojos despacio y miro a su alrededor y vio su habitación, se había quedado dormida y a juzgar por la poca claridad que había ya era muy tarde, se incorporo y se intento acomodar con sus manos el pelo. Volteo hacia la derecha y miro el reloj.

La hora de la cena – susurro medio adormilada.

Se levando despacio y puso sus pies en el suelo, estaba frío y se puso las zapatillas rosas que tenia debajo de la cama y se dirigió al baño, se miro en el espejo y vio en el, la cara de dormida que tenia y lo alborotado que tenia el pelo. Se lavó la cara, se peino y salió al salón, allí estaba su hermana dormida junto a un chico moreno, que debía de ser konohamaru por lo que pudo ver. Al pasar por delante se detuvo unos instantes a observarlos, se veían tan lindos dormidos los dos juntos en el sofá, después se acerco a la pequeña nevera blanca que tenían y cogió una botellita de agua, bebió un poco y la dejo encima de la mesa, se acomodo el vestido y luego volteo para ver todo el salón.

"Toc, Toc"

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrió un poco para ver quien era, se sorprendió mucho al ver al pelirrojo allí y la abrió del todo, se veía preocupado. Gaara se acerco a ella y la abrazo tiernamente dejándola confundida.

¿Hola, que haces aquí? – pregunto con cierta duda.

Pues como no saliste en toda la tarde vine a ver si te pasaba algo – su preocupación seguía sin cesar de su mente.

Etto... quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta, porque estos dos están dormidos – propuso cerrando la puerta detrás suya.

Claro – contesto algo mas tranquilo.

Caminaron uno junto al otro por los pasillos y un gran silencio se apodero, ninguno de los dos decía nada, el esperaba que le contara como le había ido la tarde y ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos. No paraba de pensar en lo que le esperaba al día siguiente por la mañana. En que cosas le haría esa doctora, como seria ella, que le diría y si finalmente gaara la acompañaría tal y como dijo.

¿hinata estas bien, de verdad que lo estas? – la pregunta la hizo reaccionar y le contesto con una dulce sonrisa.

Claro, solo estaba pensando en lo de mañana – su cara entristeció y se detuvo haciendo que gaara se volteara para verla.

Tranquila no pasara nada, yo estaré contigo – le sonrió y le dio un abrazo reconfortante.

Esas palabras y ese abrazo izo que sus dudas se desvanecieran en el acto, se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, podía sentir su calor, el latir de su corazón y su olor masculino mezclado con ese perfume a mar que tanto le caracterizaba la embriagaba. Desearía estar así toda una eternidad, pero no era posible.

Hinata...Chan – kiba apareció por allí y al verlos abrazados se quedo petrificado y su expresión cambio por completo.

Kiba... – se separo de gaara con rapidez y los dos se le quedaron mirando – hola – le saludo dejando ver una dulce pero falsa sonrisa, no tenia ganas de verle y menos en ese momento.

Ya viniste del viaje con tu padre, espero que te haya ido bien – le dijo intentando parecer lo mas contento posible por volverla a ver.

Si, nos lo pasemos muy bien gracias – le sonrió de nuevo y se empezaba a notar la impaciencia de esta para que el se fuera.

Esto... y el...- empezó a decir con miedo de terminar la frase.

Me va a acompañar en mi paseo, no se sabe lo que se puede encontrar una por ay – le especifico, gaara en cambio sonreía victorioso y asentía ante la explicación de hinata.

Ya veo... pues ya nos veremos hinata-chan – y se marcho con la cabeza gacha, y aunque ellos no sabían donde iba, se dirigía dirección a la suite de la rubia para que le consolara las penas.

Ambos se miraron aliviados, habían conseguido deshacerse de el, pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho, al voltearse para seguir con su camino se encontraron con el padre de hinata, iba en dirección a su habitación seguro que las iba a buscar para cenar, el señor Hyuga al ver al chico pelirrojo con ella cambio la cara de felicidad que tenia por una que parecía confusa, mostraba dos estados de animo distintos, se veía feliz, pero algo de tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Hola hinata hija – la saludo amablemente – hola – saludo a gaara amablemente y le dedico una sonrisa, la cual izo un poco feliz a hinata.

Hola padre- saludo ella sonriente y soltando con rapidez la mano que tenia agarrada a la de gaara, intentando que su padre no se diera cuenta, obviamente el lo hizo, pero no dijo nada.

Hola señor Hyuga- saludo educadamente devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ahora nos íbamos a pasear papa, gaara me quería enseñar un lugar muy bonito ¿que solo se ve de noche verdad? – explico rápidamente antes de que su padre empezara a hacer preguntas incomodas.

Claro – contesto este mostrando un semblante tranquilo que mostraba seguridad.

Bien, cuídamela vale – dijo el señor hyuga dejando a ambos sin habla ante esa reacción, se miraron contentos y se subieron al ascensor para empezar a bajar.

El señor hyuga iba de camino hacia la habitación de las chicas hyuga, con paso decidido pero lento se iba acercando cada vez mas, iba pensando en lo feliz que se veía su hija con aquel chico... Gaara. Era hijo del señor Surogashi, o al menos el lo consideraba así. Si tan solo se viera la mitad de feliz con kiba que con gaara ya estaría contento, pero el sabia a la perfección que no era así, le dolió haber hecho el compromiso, pero en el momento no pensó en su hija en su felicidad, solo en los beneficios que eso conllevaba. Cuanto mas lo pensaba mas parecido se veía al señor Inuzuka, el no quería ser como el, es mas odiaba a ese tipo de persona, pero sin quererlo, el se estaba volviendo así. Tenia que solucionarlo cuanto antes, y aunque la solución fuera dolorosa para el, lo tenia que hacer por el bien de su hija, ya que sus hijos era lo único importante que le quedaba.

Toco a la puerta varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta, decidió usar la llave, sabia que les había prometido no usarla y respetar su intimidad, pero y si le había pasado algo?

¿Hanabi estas ay? Ya es hora de cenar – preguntaba encendiendo la luz y encontrándose aquella escena en frente de sus narices.

Su hija pequeña estaba acostada en el sofá de su suite, con un chico y ambos dormían placenteramente, nunca imagino ver a su hija así, desde que vino aquí estaba descubriendo muchas caras de sus hijas, y con cada una que descubría sentía que estaba mas cerca de ellas. Se acercó a su hija y le beso la frente dulcemente y se retiro de la habitación, ya hablaría de eso mañana.

Buenas noches angelito- se despedía de la chica dormida y cerraba la puerta, ahora tendría que cenar solo, no seria problema para el, ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacia y se dirigió hacia el restaurante.

_

* * *

_

El pelirrojo y la ojiblanca caminaban por la recepción hablando, se dirigían a la playa tal vez o quizás el le enseñaría algún lugar nuevo, pero antes se pararon a hablar con la hermana de gaara, Temari.

Hola temari, que hay mucha faena? – pregunto burlón el chico de ojos aguamarina.

Hola hermanito, pues no mucha, como siempre y tu que haces, veo que vas acompañado- pregunto picaronamente mirando alegre a hinata.

Buenas noches señorita me llamo Hyuga Hinata – hizo una reverencia.

No me llames señorita, llámame temari, y ya se quien eres gaara me ha hablado mucho de ti cuando no estabas – le delato, creando en este una gran vergüenza, y mostrar en su rostro un leve rubor, hinata se tapo la boca intentando ocultar la risa, que le había provocado verlo así. – cenareis aquí?

Mmmm pues... , quizás un poco mas tarde ahora vamos a pasear – pensó en voz alta gaara.

Si... espero que esta noche no aya comida fuerte, no quiero que me vuelva a sentar mal- se quejaba triste hinata, y temari la miraba extrañada.- es que en el viaje algo me sentó mal y ahora tengo el estomago algo delicado – intento arreglar ella sonriendo.

Bueno que os vaya bien, ya nos veremos – se despedía temari, ellos empezaban a marcharse y se despedían con la mano, pero sin voltearse a verla.

En los sofás de la recepción un chico moreno presenciaba la escena acompañado de una chica rubia, algo dentro de el se agitaba solo con verlos juntos, no lo podía soportar, además iban cogidos de la manos y se susurraban cosas y hinata le dedicaba esa sonrisa tan dulce y encantadora que a el tanto le encantaba, no lo podía permitir, era de el, y no pensaba rendirse tan pronto, tenia que hacer algo y pronto, sino seria demasiado tarde.

A problemas desesperados, medidas desesperadas – susurro con rabia mientras maquinaba un plan para separarlos.

Mientras ellos cruzaban el jardín del hotel, ella caminaba por delante con las manos cogidas por detrás y miraba a su alrededor, gaara por el contrario caminaba mas rezagado y la veía moverse entre el follaje del jardín, se veía tan hermosa, las plantas las acababan de regar y la claridad de la luna les daba un brillo especial que resaltaban aun mas con la hermosura que emanaba la peliazulada, parecía que estuviera viendo un ángel.

Esto... hinata – esto la hizo detener y voltearse a verlo, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se acordaba que venia con gaara ( que cabeza la tuya mira que olvidarte de semejante hombretón ¬¬ porque escribo yo la historia sino te daba ) – aun no me has respondido a la pregunta que te hice

¿Cual? – en su cara se veía la confusión, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que se le había olvidado, se entristeció al no recordarlo, ahora pensaría que le estaba empezando a olvidar y que ya no le quería – yo... yo... no me acuerdo – y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

( recuerden que las mujeres embarazadas son mas sensibles ¬¬)

Gaara ante eso se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, miro a su alrededor por si había alguien, no se fueran a pensar que le hizo algo obsceno, le beso la frente y le empezó a acariciar el pelo para que se tranquilizara.

Tranquila, solo quería saber como te encontraste esta tarde – le decía dulcemente, ella se tranquilizaba y solo dejaba ver un pequeño resto de sollozo ( me refiero a cuando acabas de llorar que mientras respiras siempre te sale un poco como de llanto entre medias no se si saben a lo que me refiero, espero que si)

Dormí toda la tarde, me sentía muy cansada – respondió en voz baja, que solo pudo escuchar el pelirrojo, pero no dejaba de abrazarlo.

Se sentía cansada, aun de haber dormido toda la tarde aun se sentía cansada y con mucha hambre, se sentía débil y notaba como se le iba la cabeza, poco a poco noto como se le iba la cabeza para después desmayarse. Gaara se asusto y la cogió delicadamente en sus brazos y la subió a su habitación, estaba mal y debía de descansar mas aun, estaba deseando que llegara la mañana siguiente para ver a la doctora y que los ayudase. Toco levemente la puerta y le abrió hanabi, esta asustada por el estado de su hermana lo hizo pasar, hacia poco que se había ido konohamaru y aun estaba todo sin recoger, lo guió asta la habitación de hinata y la tumbo en la cama, la beso en los labios y se fue, por mucho que hubiera pasado esa noche con su padre no quería que lo viera allí, solo esperaba que estuviera mejor para mañana, aparte que hanabi le había prometido que la cuidaría.

A la mañana siguiente gaara iba a buscar a hinata para ir a la farmacia, toco en su puerta y se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio quien le abrió la puerta.

Que quieres?- pregunto algo enfadado de verlo allí.

Venia a buscar a hinata – respondió el empezando a enfadar-se por la presencia de el allí.

No puede salir ahora – vio la cara de confusión que puso el pelirrojo – ella ahora ara lo que yo diga, es mi prometida, y yo mando sobre ella, y yo digo que no la volverás a ver nunca jamás, te a quedado claro, y ahora hazme el favor y no aparezcas mas por aquí – cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

**Bueno no se si os abra gustado mucho, pero ay que esperar a que el curso de mi imaginación arregle las cosas :P gaara hoy no podrá hablar ya que esta en estado de shock ¬¬ así que lo diré yo dejen reviews plis y hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	15. Es cierto?

**Aquí les dejo este capitulo y no me enrollo mucho que se que quieren leerlo, dejen reviews onegai.**

Amor de Verano

Capitulo 15: Es cierto?

El pelirrojo estaba lleno de rabia, nunca imagino que llegaría a odiar tanto a alguien, la rabia le cegaba y no podía pensar con claridad, pero entonces le vino a la cabeza la solución, y salió corriendo hacia el ascensor, era su única oportunidad.

Kiba sonreía contento, le había dado su merecido aquel chico que tanto odiaba, no le volvería a permitir que se acercara a hinata nunca mas, aunque para ello hiciera sufrir a hinata. Daba vueltas de un lado para otro en el salón de la suite de las chicas hyuga, hanabi lo había dejado solo cuando vino a ver a hinata, pero se tuvo que ir a buscar algo. Su plan empezaba a funcionar, y ahora le faltaba el toque final, se fue a la habitación de hinata, y allí estaba ella, aquel hermoso ángel de piel blanca dormida tranquilamente en la cama, la claridad de la mañana iluminaba levemente sus curvas y hacia brillar aquel pelo azulado que tanto le gustaba. Se acerco a ella lentamente y se sentó en el suelo al lado suya, se acerco a su cara y la miro detenidamente, era la primera vez que la veía tan de cerca. Con su mano derecha acaricio la aterciopelada y suave piel de la chica, luego la frente alborotando así su corto flequillo. Se veía tan hermosa desde tan cerca, la beso levemente en la frente y luego volvió a acariciar la zona donde la había besado, bajo su vista y se fijo en aquellos rosados labios, no podía resistirse a ellos, se fue acercando poco a poco y cuando estaba apunto de besarlos...

Kiba-kun ya e vuelto – decía hanabi entrando al salón y dejando la compra encima de la mesa – ¿kiba-kun?

El chico al escuchar su nombre se aparto al instante y se levanto, corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y tiro de la cadena. Para cuando hubo salido se encontró con hanabi delante suya que lo miraba confundida, tenia que decirle algo para que no sospechara.

Lo siento, es que vine a ver como se encontraba hinata y me entraron ganas de ir a baño – sonrió intentando disimular, para que esta se lo creyera.

Ya, esto... bueno será mejor que la dejes descansar, ya le diré que has venido vale? – intento sacarlo de allí – por cierto vino alguien mientras me fui?

Pues... no – mintió – me voy – la miro sonriente y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Porque se me hace que no dice la verdad, mejor no ay que fiarse de este tipo – pensó hanabi mientras veía como kiba cerraba la puerta y se iba.

Se acercó a su hermana que dormía y apoyo una mano en su hombro y la balanceo levemente tratando de despertarla.

Hinata... hinata...

Decía una y otra vez hasta que esta abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a su alrededor viendo a hanabi delante suya. Se incorporó en la cama y se bajo despacio, estaba aun dormida, sus movimientos eran lentos y las palabras de su hermana se escuchaban muy bajo. Se fue al baño y se lavó la cara con agua bien fría, no sin antes como cada mañana vomitar.

¿Esto... hinata hoy no tenias que ir a la farmacia con gaara? – pregunto recordando lo que obviamente esta olvidada.

Sus ojos perlados se abrieron como platos y se vistió y arreglo, como nunca antes lo había echo, fue tan rápida que hasta hanabi la miraba sorprendida, cogió su bolso y paro un momento para mirar el reloj.

¿Esto.. hinata quieres que te acompañe? – añadió esta antes de que su hermana saliera disparada de la habitación sin tan siquiera despedirse- uf que chica.

Hinata corrió por los pasillos y se paro delante de la puerta de la habitación de gaara, toco a la puerta varias veces, pero no abrió, le extraño mucho, decidió bajar a la recepción y preguntárselo a temari, ella lo ve todo desde allí debe de haberlo visto, se subió al ascensor y se encontró en el con una chica rubia de ojos azules que no paraba de mirarla, le sonaba de algo pero en ese momento no recordaba de que, alo mejor se le notaba mucho el embarazo.

_Va tonterías_ – pensó.

Se bajo del ascensor y dejo a la chica dentro, llego a la recepción y estaba temari tomándose un café. Se apoyo en la barra, pero temari no se dio cuenta, estaba mirando unos papeles y de vez en cuando le daba un sorbo al café que tenia delante. Le dio un par de toques a la campanilla que tenia en frente y la rubia enseguida levanto la cabeza y se la quedo mirando, después reacciono y se levanto contenta.

Vaya hinata, como tu por aquí – apoyo los codos en la barra y se acerco un poco mas a ella.

Etto... as visto a gaara, es que lo estoy buscando y no lo e visto – decía preocupada.

Ni lo veras – contesto ella

¿Eh? – aun estaba mas confundida.

Es que se ha ido hace como media hora y no a dicho donde, se veía algo enfadado y he preferido no preguntar – decía ella recordando como se ponía su hermano cuando se enfadaba y temblaba solo de pensarlo.

Ah...- su confusión desapareció dejando pasar a una gran decepción – es que le quería decir una cosa pero... ya se la diré – su cara mostraba claramente su decepción – uf como huele ese café, lo estoy oliendo desde aquí...

Pues... yo no – dijo ella in tentando olerlo.

Mmmm pues seré yo... – dijo poniéndose su dedo índice en la barbilla- bueno me voy chao, ya nos veremos- y salió corriendo por el gran pasillo.

Pues yo sigo sin oler el café- decía intentando olerlo de nuevo y se encogió de hombros, y se volvió a sentar a mirar sus papeles.

Hola, te puedo hacer una pregunta – escucho una voz femenina.

Si que desea – respondido ella levantando la vista, viendo a una chica rubia de ojos azules.

Me podrías decir donde esta mi gaara-kun por favor es que he quedado aquí con el y no ha venido aun- decía ella con tono de pena.

_Si y yo voy y me creo que gaara a quedado contigo antes muerta, no tengo otra cosa que hacer que decirte donde esta mi hermano para que vayas y le molestes con tus tonterías, lárgate con tu querido kiba _– pensó ya que nunca podría decir algo así sino su padre la despedía.

Pues estará trabajando, hoy vinieron nuevos clientes y estará enseñándoles el lugar, no creo que lo veas aquí en todo el día – mintió ella riéndose por dentro.

Vaya, bueno pues gracias de todos modos, si lo vieras dile que le busco vale – decía mostrando una de sus amables y falsas sonrisas, movió su larga y rubia cola y se largo dando botes hacia el ascensor.

Esta chica esta loca – se dijo a si misma

_

* * *

_

Hiashi caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de sus hijas, desde que volvieron del viaje quedaron en hacer todas las comidas del día juntos, y desde que volvieron siempre había algo que se lo impedía, y esta vez pensaba que lo conseguiría, toco a la puerta, sabia que a esta hora estarían, escucho unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y sonrió contento, estaban allí.

¿Si?- se escucho detrás de la puerta.

Hanabi soy yo – esta abrió la puerta encontrándose con su padre allí – vine para buscaros para ir a desayunar.

Guay, vamos – y cerro la puerta.

¿Y hinata?- pregunto el padre

¿hinata?- volvió a preguntar ella haciendo tiempo para inventarse una excusa ... ya, ya la tenia- se fue temprano para mandar una carta que escribió a sus amigos del instituto, y tenia que ir temprano porque correos le pillaba algo lejos, por eso me dijo que desayunáramos juntos que ella tardaría.

Pero si ya acabo el instituto, este fue su ultimo año... – se pregunto el en voz alta.

Ya pero quería explicarles a sus antiguos compañeros como le iban las vacaciones – sonrió ella, viendo como su padre se quedaba algo mas conforme con esa explicación.

Bueno, que le vamos ha hacer vamos – y se fue con su hija caminando hacia el ascensor a desayunar.

_

* * *

_

_Porque me ha tenido que dejar sola, me dijo que me acompañaría, que estaría a mi lado y al de nuestro bebe, debía de haber sabido antes que pasaría esto, como he sido tan tonta, el sabia que era hoy por la mañana y que quería que me acompañara y en cambio se va a dar una vuelta solo, ya veo que tendré que pasar esto yo sola, no puedo contar con nadie_...- pensó ella influenciada por la sensibilidad y los cambios de humor que le provocaban su embarazo.

Caminaba tranquila por la calle, veía como la gente pasaba por su alrededor, ella solo pensaba en lo suyo y se mezclaba con la multitud de gente que se divertía a su alrededor, estaban de vacaciones y se lo debían de estar pasando muy bien, ella era invisible para ellos, se deslizaba entre toda la gente para que lo na vieran, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado, se estaba pensando en lo de ir a la doctora, pero se lo había prometido a Fumie y debía de hacerlo.

Solo tengo que girar esta esquina y ya abre llegado - decía mirando como se iba acercando a dicha esquina.

No tardo mucho en llegar y cuando volteo se encontró a alguien que no imagino encontrarse allí, no podía creerlo como que el estaba allí, como había llegado hasta allí y porque? Tantas preguntas rondaban su mente que no podía encontrar respuesta para ninguna. Solo había una manera de encontrarlas y era preguntárselo a el. Camino decidía hacia aquel chico que andaba despistado por allí, se acerco a el y con el dedo índice le dio unos ligeros golpes en el hombro haciendo que este se girara. Y aun y encima le pone esa cara al verla pero que se ha creído, como puede ser así.

¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto ella

**Bueno este quedo un poquiiiiiito mas corto pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo, me quede hasta tarde para terminarlo y hay lo dejo en intriga si se imaginan quien es díganlo en los reviews y en el próximo capitulo diré quien lo a acertado ¿ok?**

**Gaara: uaaaaa hace mucho que no me dejas hablar me tienes castigado ( acara de niño pequeño enfadado)**

**HinataYGaara: tranquilo no te enfades, ahora si saliste ves? Aparte no estaban en condiciones de hablar precisamente ¬¬**

**Kiba: jajajajajaja gaara es un cagueta jajajaja y un niño pequeño, seguro que aun se mea en la cama.**

**Gaara: calla o te mato ¬¬**

**Kiba: y que me vas a hacer matarme con tu pañal sucio jajajaja**

**Gaara: te lo e advertido ahora verasssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kiba: ahhhhhhhhhhh que me mata de verdad ayuda, ayuda**

**Gaara: jajajaja ahora quien es el que se mea muajajajaja**

**Kiba: nooooooo , déjame, deja... meeeeeeeeeee, HinataYGaara ayúdame inútil que me mata de verdad, que coño estas haciendo!!!**

**HinataYGaara: paren ya, si se quieren matar vayan al jardín que mancharan el suelo y lo acabo de limpiar, bueno y ustedes dejen reviews.**

**Kiba: nooo!!!!!!! Nooooo!!!!! Socorroooooooo!!!!!**

**Gaara: jajajajaja venganza jajajajaja**


	16. Farmacia

**Bueno aquí os traigo este capitulo, siento el retraso y espero que os guste, no se cuando podre subir el otro ya que ando liada escribiendo el segundo capitulo de mi otro fic "Los Zunech". Bueno aquí os dejo leer ¬¬**

Amor de Verano

Capitulo 16: Farmacia.

"_¿ Que haces aquí? – pregunto ella"_

Pues vine a acompañarte, te lo había prometido – su cara se volvió confusa ante la pregunta de la chica.

No viniste a buscarme... y luego le pregunte a temari... y me dijo que te habías ido enfadado sin decir nada... – las lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

Si que fui a buscarte, pero kiba me echo, me dijo que eras suya y que no te vería jamás – miro su mano que en ese momento la tenia cerrada, imaginando como quedaría su puño en la cara de kiba – maldito kiba.

¿Como?- ahora era ella la que estaba confundida.

Si... – su rostro entristeció- por eso vine aquí para esperarte, así podría verte y explicártelo. – apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros de la peliazulada y la abrazo.

Lo si... siento, yo... yo... no lo sabia – las lagrimas empezaron a caer con mas fuerza.

Tranquila, es ese maldito kiba, tu no tienes la culpa – le retiro las lagrimas con su pulgar y la beso levemente en los labios – ¿vamos?

Hai – dijo sonriendo

Entraron a la farmacia y todo estaba en silencio, Fumie no estaba y observaron a su alrededor buscándola, no estaba. Un ruido los alarmo, venia del almacén, entraron sigilosamente y se encontraron a Fumie peleándose con uno de los cajones, al parecer no se quería abrir.

Maldito cajón, siempre atascándose! – no se dio cuenta de que tenia compañía hasta que escucho un tosido detrás suya y se giro- vaya hola chicos no os hoy entrar, esperar un momento, tiene que estar apunto de entrar.

Fumie-baka, donde estas – se escucho desde fuera- mi tiempo es muy valioso como para perderlo contigo.

No le hagáis caso, en verdad es muy amable – explico ante la cara de duda de los chicos ¿o era miedo? – solo que le gusta meter-se conmigo – dijo sonriendo – aquí dentro pasa.

La cortina se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a una mujer de apariencia joven, su piel era blanca. Tenia el pelo rubio y amarrado con dos coletas por detrás, sus ojos ámbar hacían juego con el resto de su apariencia, llevaba una bata verde y unos pantalones pirata negros. Se acerco a la peliazulada y la miro de arriba a bajo investigándola.

Es ella – se voz se torno seria, al ver como Fumie asentía, la examino mas detenidamente – Bien lo primero, es saber tu nombre y tu edad.

Hi-hinata hyuga, tengo diecisiete años doctora – decía temblorosa.

Hyuga... eres la hija de Hiashi hyuga? – la chica asintió ante la pregunta- si no es mucho preguntar, me gustaría saber quien es el padre.

Yo...- dijo dando un paso al frente - Sabaku no Gaara.

Por favor, no se lo cuente aun a mi padre, por favor- suplicaba hinata una y otra vez.

Ufff- suspiro la mujer rubia – esta bien, pero ahora miremos como va tu bebe ¿si?

Se acerco a una camilla que había al lado y hizo tumbarse a hinata, se fue un momento y saco de detrás de las cajas una gran maquina con una pequeña pantalla, cogió un pequeño aparato en el cual puso un gel translucido y seguidamente levantó lentamente el jersey amarillo de la chica y apoyo el aparato y lo apoyo en su vientre. Hinata se movió un poco, por lo frío que estaba el gel y seguidamente miro a la pantalla en la que empezaron a aparecer imágenes negras, con aguas blancas.

No veo nada- decía la peliazulada intentando descifrar aquellas imágenes en blanco y negro indescriptibles.

Tranquila, yo te explicare... este es tu útero, y esto es tu... – empezó a mover el aparato por el vientre intentando buscar algo.

Que pasa? Que le pasa a mi bebe? – no sabia porque se había callado y eso le incomodaba, gaara también se acerco mirando extrañado la pantalla.

Que pasa doctora? – pregunto el pelirrojo al no enterarse de nada de lo que veía.

Esto es difícil de decir, pero... – las caras de los chicos palideció – me temo que vuestro bebe no viene solo.

Que? – ahora si que estaba confusa y gaara mostraba su cara aun mas confusa.

Pues... que al parecer, vas a tener dos bebes – dijo mirando fijamente loa cara de la chica y volviendo a mirar la pantalla – ves esas dos bolitas que están hay, pues eso son tus bebes.

A hinata se le caían las lagrimas, no sabia si de alegría o de haber recibido tal susto pensando que le pasaba algo a su bebe. Pero le daba igual ahora tendría felicidad al cuadrado, miro a gaara intentando descifrar su expresión, pero no tenia respuesta, miraba confundido la pantalla intentando buscar las bolitas de las que hablaba la doctora y estaba intentando recuperarse de la sorpresa.

Dos...- susurro hinata sonriendo.

Bueno, por lo que he visto todo esta bien, tienes que descansar mucho y procurar evitar las emociones fuertes, come equilibrado, los vómitos disminuyen cuando pasas los tres meses, pero tu estas de poco – decía mirándola amablemente, mientras miraba al chico pelirrojo que aun estaba en estado de shock.

Etto... aun no se sabe que son?- decía mientras se limpiaba el gel con un pañuelo que le dio Fumie y se bajaba de la camilla.

No, es muy pronto para saberlo - contesto mientras limpiaba el aparato – me gustaría volver a verte de aquí a un mes, para ver el progreso, aunque si sucediera algo antes no dudes en llamarme – dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta con su nombre y su teléfono.

Doctora Tsunade – susurro.

Esa soy yo – sonrió- y respecto a ti señorito mas te vale cuidarla bien y tener mucha paciencia me as entendido – le advirtió mirándola seria

Hai, esto esta asegurado, no tiene de que preocuparse – respondió saliendo del shock, mirando a hinata y acariciando su vientre por encima del jersey.

Bueno por mi parte nada mas, solo desearos suerte, y deciros que estoy para lo que necesitéis – dijo estrechándoles la mano.

Hai, muchas gracias doctora, nosotros ahora nos tenemos que ir – cogió la mano de gaara y se acerco hasta la cortina que separaba el almacén – nos vemos Fumie.

Puedes llamarme Tsunade, si quieres- le grito antes de que desapareciera por la cortina, viendo como esta asentía contenta- se quieren mucho verdad?

Eso parece – contesto Fumie que había permanecido todo el rato callada.

-En el restaurante del hotel-

Buenos días señor Hyuga, señorita- se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban sentados- que desean para desayunar?

Pues, ponme un café, y unas tostadas y para ella... – miro a su hija que le miraba con duda.

Pues... Un baso de leche con cacao y magdalenas – sonrió.

Enseguida- se marcho a buscar el pedido.

Esta muy rara últimamente hinata¿no crees? – miraba a su hija esperando que ella le dijera algo.

Supongo – intento disimular.

No me vas a decir que no la has notado rara... aparte tu también lo estas, antes no estabas tanto con ella – arqueo una ceja.

Esto... es que ella es mi hermana, y nos tenemos que llevar bien, aparte a estado algo enferma esta semana y tenia que ayudarla – su respuesta no le pareció muy bien elaborada, su padre nunca se lo creería.

Vaya hija, nunca pensé que fueras así, veo que estas empezando a cambiar – le dedico una sonrisa y cogió el baso de café que le traía el camarero, para que el dejara lo de su hija.

Gracias – le agradeció la ojiblanco al camarero.

El camarero moreno se marcho con su bandeja dejando a padre e hija con su conversación, que al parecer acababa de empezar. Comenzaron a comerse su desayuno y no se dijeron palabra, se daban leves miradas pero no llegaban a mirarse fijamente. Era como si les diese miedo empezar a hablar como si la siguiente pregunta o quizás respuesta cambiara su vida para siempre. Acabaron de comerse su desayuno, pero no dejaron la mesa, cada uno miraba su respectivo plato, hasta que uno de los dos rompió el silencio.

Ese chico moreno, el de anoche¿te gusta? – la pregunta de su padre le atemorizo y no sabia bien, bien que responder.

Eh... somos solo amigos, aunque quizás algún día seamos algo mas – tras acabar de decirlo se arrepintió.

Es bonito querer a alguien – la reacción de su padre le extraño, se lo habían cambiado, ese no era su padre de verdad, si lo hubiera sido, nunca habría preguntado eso, y mucho menos decirle algo así.

Su padre le siguió haciendo un montón de preguntas sobre su vida, durante el resto del desayuno, quería saber todo de su hija, ya que nunca se había preocupado por entenderlas o por saber de ellas. Y a cada pregunta hanabi consideraba mas aun la idea de que le habían cambiado a su padre, incluso considero que lo podrían haber abducido.

-En la recepción del hotel-

Hinata y Gaara volvían de la farmacia y hablaban sobre lo que le había dicho la doctora, obviamente se lo susurraban ya que eso, era un secreto, se detuvieron delante de la barra de la recepción pero al mirar Temari no estaba. Al girarse se encontró con su padre, su cara presentaba un gran enfado y detrás de el venia hanabi con cara de culpa.

¿Me podrías explicar, que es eso de que estas embarazada? – pregunto levantando un poco el tono de voz.

**Espero que os aya gustado y me dejen reviews, y espero que sean pacientes. Besos y abrazos a todos ;) siento que sea corto ya se que prometi que seria largo. gomen**


	17. Descubriendo la verdad

**Bueno se hizo de rogar el capitulo, ya se que tarde pero esta semanita ande algo liada. Este es el penúltimo capitulo, ya que en el próximo se acabar ya el fic, ya que no quiero hacerlo muy largo para que no aburra, y así podré dedicarme por completo a mi otro fic y quien sabe alo mejor empiezo otro mas adelante. Bueno espero que les guste aunque esta capitulo no deja las cosas muy claras a la hora de adivinar el final.**

Amor de Verano

Capitulo 17: Descubriendo la verdad

Hinata se quedo pálida al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su padre. No podía articular palabra y estaba segura de que gaara estaba igual o peor que ella. Intentaba explicarse una y otra vez pero no salía ni una sola palabra de su boca. Detrás de su padre se encontraba hanabi que la miraba suplicando perdón y intentando suavizar a su padre para que no montara un escándalo.

¿Me vas a responder? – se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Yo... yo... gomen nasai – se tapo la cara con sus manos intentando esconder sus lagrimas y salió corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Hinata espera! – corrió el pelirrojo detrás de ella.

Hanabi espero que tu si que me puedas explicar de que va todo esto... y confirmar o desmentir lo que tu misma dijiste – se giro y la miro seriamente.

Yo... pues... yo no quería hacerlo – se tapo la cara empezando a llorar también.

El que no querías hacer hija – le preguntaba apoyando su mano encima del hombro de esta y con el otro le secaba las lagrimas con su pulgar.

Era un secreto entre nosotras, y... y yo lo e estropeado todo ahora me odiara – se abrazo al cuello de su padre llorando mas aun y recibiendo un leve abrazo por parte de este, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Vamos a la habitación y lo hablamos mejor, que aquí ay mucha gente escuchando ¿si? – le dijo levantándole la cara y mirándola fijamente, a lo que esta asintió y se fueron juntos en silencio hacia su habitación. ( no quiero que piensen que soy una pervertida ni nada, no es que este ligando con su hija ni nada por el estilo eeeee no piensen mal )

_

* * *

_

Hinata salía llorando y tapándose el rostro con sus manos y gaara la cogía de los hombros guiándola por el laberinto de pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta. El pelirrojo saco una llave de su bolsillo y entraron dentro, sentando a hinata en el borde de la cama, se sentó a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza.

No pude... no pude... – se repetía ella en voz alta una y otra vez.

Hinata tranquilízate por favor – le repetía sin soltarla de su abrazo al escucharla repetir esa frase continuamente.

No pude decirle que si que lo estaba, no pude contarle la verdad, al verle allí delante y con esa cara me quede sin palabras, las piernas me temblaban y lo único que pude hacer fue correr, huir como siempre – su voz temblaba a medida que continuaba ablando.

No digas eso tu no huyes, ya veras como si que podrás decírselo, tu eres fuerte y se que podrás yo confío en ti, y lo mas importante, estaré a tu lado – la reconfortaba con sus palabras.

Gaara, no puedo, no puedo mirarle a la cara después de esto, seré una vergüenza para el, seguro que le e decepcionado – dejo de abrazarlo y le miro a la cara fijamente.

Claro que puedes, eres su hija, no eres ninguna vergüenza – la cogió de la barbilla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, después la abrazo de nuevo con fuerza.

_

* * *

_

Kiba donde andabas te e buscado por todas parte y esto se esta desmoronando todo – le decía mientras este le abría la puerta.

Estaba haciendo mi parte, diciéndole a ese idiota que ella era mía que no le dejaría que la viera jamás – la dejo entrar y cerro la puerta.

Yo no obtuve nada, la hermana se niega a hablar y el anda perdido, no lo encuentro por ningún lado – se sentó en el sofá – aparte porque intentas con tanta ansia separarlos, que acaso no tienes suficiente conmigo?

Kiba se volteo y la miro a sus enormes ojos azules, estaba sentada en el sofá y le miraba con tristeza esperando una respuesta. _"Que ella se había enamorado de el? Quería que dejara a hinata por ella? Como se le pudo haber pasado eso por la cabeza, solo eran socios, nada mas"– _pensó sin dejar de mirarla.

No voy a parar hasta que ella sea solo mía y me ame solo a mi – decía serio viendo como a la rubia le empezaban a caer lagrimas por sus mejillas – tu sabias que esto solo era un trato, que era lo que yo buscaba, no es mi culpa.

Y es culpa de tu hijo acaso!!!!!!- le grito llorando y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a kiba en estado de shock.

Mi hijo? Acaba de decir, mi hijo? Pero a que viene eso ahora, que quería decir con eso... – se repetía una y otra vez, y luego salió corriendo detrás de ella dejando la puerta de su habitación abierta.

Empezó a correr por todos los pasillos buscándola desesperadamente, en ese momento le pareció estar en un laberinto sin salida, oscuro y sin retorno. Hasta que vio la luz, hay estaba ella sentada en unas pequeñas escaleras, que daban al terrado, cubriendo sus ojos llorosos y omisa a al mundo que la rodeaba. Se acerco a la chica rubia y se paro delante de ella mirándola, en ese momento se sentía muy triste y arrepentido por lo que le había dicho y no sabia el motivo.

Ino... – le susurro.

Lárgate! Ya te puedes ir detrás suya, no te necesito – le gritaba enfadada llorando mas aun.

No me voy a ir, necesito hablar contigo y no me iré hasta que lo haga – se sentó a su lado mirando hacia el suelo.

Para que quieres hablar conmigo si no me quieres ¿eh? – decía mirándole a la cara y volviéndosela a tapar.

Por que dijiste que eso ino? – esperando una respuesta que no apareció – porque dijiste que si acaso era culpa de mi hijo? Necesito que me lo expliques.

Pues... pues veras es que... yo siempre he sido muy regular en mis días de menstruación, nunca me fallo, y este mes si que lo hizo, y ... como no sabia el motivo y esta mañana antes de venir aquí fui a la farmacia y me quite de dudas... y... – se paro un segundo a ver la expresión del chico.

Y...? – repitió para que siguiera.

Pues... me hice una prueba de embarazo... solo por quitarme las dudas... pero me salió... positiva – se quedo callada y se formo un absoluto silencio en el lugar, el chico miraba la pared del frente sin decir nada, su cara se empezó a poner blanca por momentos y en sus ojos pudo ver que su cabeza, no estaba ay en ese momento.

Kiba? Te encuentras bien? Kiba? – lo miraba extrañada y le pasaba la mano por enfrente de su cara pero no reaccionaba y empezó a asustarse. Pero antes de que le fuera a dar un manotazo en la cabeza para devolverlo al mundo normal, vio como giraba su rostro y la miraba fijamente haciendo que esta se sentara.

Positiva... eso significa... – seguía en trance, no había asimilado aun las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Si – asintió ella.

Kiba se levanto sin apartar la vista de la chica, la miro fijamente y luego dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, intentaba pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar, pero su mente no estaba en su sitio, lo había abandonado y estaba en un mundo que no conocía. Poco a poco se fue quedando sin fuerzas hasta que sus piernas empezaron a ceder y empezó a caer lentamente al suelo, las ultimas palabras que pudo escuchar antes de perder la conciencia fueron las de ino que lo llamaba.

_

* * *

_

Hanabi entro lentamente mirando a su alrededor, desde el tiempo que había estado allí nunca entro en la habitación de su padre. Se notaba que era la suya, era muy simple aunque tenia un toque sofisticado. Sus muebles eran todos azules con unos detalles en dorado, incluido los dos sillones que tenia, junto a la pequeña mesita que tenían en medio. La habitación no la vio ya que no se la dejo ver, pero seguro que seria como el salón que tenia frente a sus ojos. Se sentó en uno de los sillones ante el gesto de su padre. Se sentía incomoda estando allí, y mas aun estar con su padre, el nunca se había parado a habar con ellas, mas bien nunca lo hacia, no las escuchaba, se pasaba el día trabajando en sus hoteles y llegaba tarde a casa.

Hanabi ahora necesito que me expliques eso – se sentó en el otro sillón y la miraba al tiempo que le dejaba un vaso de limonada enfrente suya.

Pues... es que... – no tenia muy claro si debía explicárselo, pero no se podía echar atrás ahora, ya le había dicho, su secreto, ahora lo único que le quedaba era decirle todos los detalles del asunto – hinata esta embarazada... se entero el día después de venir de vacaciones, por eso se sentía siempre mal – después de decir eso cerro los ojos esperando los gritos de su padre, pero no oyó nada y los abrió, encontrándose a su padre dando un sorbo a su baso y mirándola pensativo.

Y... se sabe quien es el padre? – esa pregunta le recorría la mente desde que lo supo, y era la que mas quería saber.

Pues... si... esto... es el hijo de ... – al decir esas palabras vio a su padre como abría los ojos - es el hijo del señor Surogashi, Gaara – esta vez no cerro los ojos pero miro atentamente a su padre.

Entiendo – fue lo único que dijo, y lo acompaño con una sonrisa que nunca había mostrado, y menos aun, no tenia ningún significado descifrable, su hija lo miraba extrañada por su reacción y dejo de sonreír en el acto – bien, ya te puedes retirar.

Pero... que le vas hacer a hinata? – preguntaba ella mostrando culpabilidad y algo de tristeza.

Ya lo veras hija... ya lo veras – esas fueron sus únicas palabras antes de que su hija abandonara la habitación.

Porque tendré que ser tan bocazas, ahora lo e echado todo a perder, y lo peor de todo es hinata, se debe de sentir fatal y me tiene que odiar – empezó a caminar por los pasillos pensando en lo ocurrido sin rumbo, hasta que vio a lo lejos, como las chicas de la farmacia levantaban a un chico del suelo, que parecía inconsciente y lo tumbaban en una camilla y se lo llevaban lentamente. Cuando pasaron al lado suyo, pudo observar de cerca al chico, viendo así que se trataba de kiba y ino lo acompañaba acogiéndole de la mano.

_

* * *

_

Gaara estaba sentado en el borde de la cama observando a la chica peliazulada que dormía en ella. Se había pasado mucho rato llorando, y se levanto muy temprano para ir a la farmacia, aparte estaba el camino de ir y volver y había caído rendida por el cansancio. El la observaba en silencio mientras le acariciaba suavemente su azulado pelo. Pero la tranquilidad que poseía esa habitación pronto se vio perturbada por unos insistentes golpes en la puerta y se levanto con rapidez para que no despertaran a su dormida amada.

Quien es – dijo con voz fría y semblante frío al abrir la puerta encontrándose con la hyuga menor.

Hinata!!! Hinata!!! Donde esta hinata, se han llevado a kiba en una camilla!! – gritaba explicándoselo al pelirrojo intentando que su hermana lo escuchara.

Que? – se escucho por detrás de ellos, era hinata se había despertado por los gritos y lo había oído todo. -Tengo que ir a ver que ha pasado.- se levanto rápidamente y se dirijo a la puerta.

Pero hinata, estas cansada, aparte el no se a portado bien contigo – le decía gaara intentando pararla.

Pero aun y así es mi amigo y quiero saber como esta, puedes venir conmigo? – este solo suspiro ante la cara de suplica que le puso la chica y a la que no podía negarle nada, la cogió de la mano y ambos corrían detrás de hanabi que les guiaba por los pasillos. Al llegar vieron como la puerta de la habitación de kiba estaba abierta y las chicas de la farmacia salían llevándose la camilla.

Etto... perdonen, que le a pasado a kiba? – le pregunto a las chicas.

Solo fue un desmayo, con un poco de reposo estará como nuevo – al ver el suspiro de la chica continuaron su camino.

Un momento – les susurro al su hermana y al pelirrojo.

Se acerco lentamente y se asomo a la puerta, no pudo creer lo que estaba oyendo, no podía ser cierto, se tapo la boca por no decir cualquier barbaridad y empezó a correr dejando a su hermana y a gaara confundidos. Kiba salió por la puerta de la habitación y comenzó a gritar.

Hinata vuelve, hinata!!!!

**E aquí el capitulo, el próximo será el gran final. Espero que os guste y si alguno o alguna ay que decirlo todo se opone a que haga ya el capitulo final y que quiere que lo continué... pues lo puede decir en los reviews, espero poder subir el próximo capitulo pronto y a los que leéis mi otro fic " Los Zunech" os aviso de que acabo de empezar a escribir el próximo capitulo y de aquí a dos días lo subiré. Dejen reviews plis y espero que os aya gustado.**


	18. Planes

**Hola a ****tods****, se que me he hecho esperar y mucho, pero bueno se juntaron mis vacaciones y a la vuelta de esta, la mala noticia de que falleció un familiar, así que no tuve tiempo de escribir, espero que me sepan perdonar, ya que a mi no me gusta que se tarden mucho en subir los capítulos, así que a mi también me dolió no poderles subir el capitulo a tiempo, así que sin mas rodeos aquí lo tienen.**

AMOR DE VERANO

Capitulo 18: Planes

Hinata corría, por los pasillos, no sabia donde le iban a llevar, pero no podía parar. Como podía haber pasado eso... y cuando? Esto no se iba a quedar así, tenia que hacer algo cuanto antes, no podía esperar mas, esas palabras la hicieron reaccionar y las usaría a su favor. Encontró una pequeñas escaleras y decidió mirar a donde conducían y así con un poco de suerte conseguiría pensar un poco tranquila para idear un plan.

_

* * *

_

Mierda, justo ahora tenia que aparecer ella – decía kiba metiendo se en la habitación para evitar recibir lo que pensaba gaara y que mostraba claramente en su rostro.

Pero que le a pasado? – preguntaba hanabi buscando una respuesta.

No lo se pero yo la voy a buscar- contesto y empezó a correr por lo pasillos.

Sin rumbo empezó a buscar por todos los pasillos a la chica peliazulada, no tenia ni idea de porque se había ido así y mucho menos de donde estaba, pero estaba dispuesto a encontrarla y saber la respuesta a sus dudas. Paso por todos los lugares donde el pensaba que podía estar y cansado se sentó en unas pequeñas escaleras, noto una leve brisa que le recorría por su espalda y se volteo a ver extrañado de donde procedía. Vio que al final de las escaleras había una puerta abierta que nunca había visto, le invadió la curiosidad y empezó a subir lentamente las escaleras, y cuando cruzo la puerta se encontró con algo que llevaba rato buscando. Allí estaba ella, la peliazulada apoyada en la barandilla de aquella especie de terraza enorme, la brisa que danzaba por aquel lugar hacia que sus azulados cabellos volasen libres en todas direcciones, ella con sus finas manos intentaba retenerlos, pero sus intentos eran inútiles. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y se paro detrás suya.

Hinata... estas bien – en su voz había un deje de tristeza.

Gaara... – susurro volteándose y abrazándose fuertemente a el.

Que te a pasado, porque te has ido así – su tono de tristeza la hizo reaccionar de sus pensamientos.

Nada, es solo que no quería estar cerca de kiba, es todo – decía hinata, pero no muy convencida de sus palabras.

No me asustes así, tu hermana y yo estábamos preocupados – le aclaro cogiendola suavemente a ambos lados de su rostro.

Yo... lo siento – bajo su mirada mostrando tristeza.

No te preocupes, ahora todo esta bien – le acaricio el rostro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, que ella correspondió con rapidez.

Etto... Gaara, esta tu hermana temari en la recepción aun?- pregunto poniéndose su dedo pulgar en la barbilla pensando en como le diría lo que le pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza.

Supongo que si, su hora de trabajo acaba de aquí dos horas, porque lo preguntas? – le dijo confuso.

Es solo que necesito hablar unas cosas con ella, cosas de chicas ya sabes – intento disimular, no podía decirle que la necesitaba para conseguir su plan.

Y no te sirve hanabi... – le contesto aun mas confundido.

No, necesito a tu hermana, voy ahora mismo a buscarla, nos veremos mas tarde, hasta luego – le dio un beso en los labios y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta para bajar con rapidez las pequeñas escaleras.

Pero... – Ahora estaba mucho mas confundido, para que quería precisamente a su hermana...

_No entendía, el porque de su interés por su hermana, tampoco sabia que era lo que había visto en aquella habitación que la había echo huir, contra mas pensaba en posibles soluciones mas confuso se quedaba... y si? Y si al ver a kiba con ino se a dado cuenta de que al que quiere es a el? Y si a dejado de quererme? Pero en que estaba pensando, estaba claro que necesitaba un descanso y así pensaría con mas claridad. Pero... aun no entendía el porque quería a temari, y si era para contarle su amor secreto por kiba... me estoy volviendo loco, definitivamente necesito un descanso _- agito su cabeza de un lado para otro como queriendo expulsar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación para descansar y así poder pensar con mas claridad todas las cosas que habían pasado en ese agitado día.

_

* * *

_

La peliazulada corría por la gran recepción rezando por que temari no se hubiera ido de su puesto y por suerte la escucharon, estaba sentada con un café en la mano y ojeaba con desinterés una revista de cotilleos, se acerco a ella y se apoyo en la barra de la recepción y apoyo su cabeza sobre sus brazos, la rubia de cuatro coletas subió su mirada lentamente al sentirse observada y se encontró con unos ojos perlados que la miraban intensamente y dio un bote de la silla, el café se tambaleo levemente sin derramarse ninguna gota, lo dejo en la mesa para que no se le acabara cayendo, cerro la revista y cruzo sus brazos apoyándolos encima de esta.

Hinata... que haces aquí, no estaba Gaara contigo? – pregunto mientras miraba a su alrededor buscándolo.

No, no esta conmigo, he venido a hablar contigo, necesito que me ayudes, por favor – junto la palma de sus manos a modo de suplica y le miro tiernamente.

Mmmm, esta bien que necesitas – le dijo mirando hacia arriba derrotada por el gesto de la chica.

E ideado un plan y necesito de tu ayuda, pero me gustaría decírtelo en un lugar mas privado – miro a su alrededor observando si, por casualidad estuviera su hermana, su padre o tal vez Gaara merodeando por allí.

Esta bien, cuando acabe mi turno hablaremos, si quieres puedes esperar aquí conmigo, y me vas dando algún detalle – le contesto mirando ella también a los alrededores.

Hai – cruzo al otro lado de la barra y se sentó en una silla que había allí y empezó a darle detalles mínimos de su gran plan, tenia que ser perfecto, no podía fallar nada.

_

* * *

_

Había dormido un par de horas y ya se sentía algo mejor pero los pensamientos que tenia seguían indagando en su mente, no sabia como hacer para hacerlos desaparecer, decidió irse a dar una vuelta por la playa, antes le ayudaba mucho. Le dio al botón del ascensor y espero a que llegara, pero para su sorpresa, cuando se abrió la puerta se encontró a kiba, este salió y intento escabullirse con rapidez de la miraba que mostraba Gaara en ese momento, pero no le sirvió de nada.

Tu estúpido, que le hiciste a Hinata para que se fuera así – le grito agarrandole del cuello de la camisa verde que llevaba.

Yo... Yo no le he hecho nada – balbuceaba al tiempo que intentaba soltarse del agarre del pelirrojo.

No mientas! – alzo su puño y estuvo a punto de darle, pero en ese momento apareció Ino por detrás y se interpuso.

Que le haces, suéltale – gritaba la rubia mientras intentaba soltarle ella misma.

Abrió su mano y dejo caer al moreno al suelo, este soltó en gemido de dolor por el golpe, y la ojiazul se agacho con rapidez y empezó a comprobar que no le había echo nada, para luego ayudarlo a levantarse.

Lárgate si no quieres recibir de verdad – su voz fría y su tono agresivo, les hizo erizar la piel y salieron corriendo sin pensárselo dos veces.

Empezó a pensar de nuevo, sobre el extraño comportamiento de Hinata y antes de hacer algo de lo que después se tuviera que arrepentir subió al ascensor y se fue derecho hacia la playa.

_

* * *

_

Hinata le comentaba a temari los detalles del plan, ya que no había mucha gente y decidió contárselo allí mismo, ella le miraba incrédula ante lo que contaba pero decidió ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera, Pero algo le alerto, y fue el ver a su pelirrojo hermanito salir del ascensor, aviso a Hinata y esta se escondió debajo de la mesa rápidamente, el pelirrojo se acerco a la recepción y se quedo mirando a su hermana.

Me pareció ver... nada déjalo, estaré dando una vuelta por la playa, si ves a Hinata díselo por favor – le aclaro y empezó a irse sin esperar la respuesta.

Vale – grito la rubia de cuatro coletas.

Uf... que incomodo es estar ahí abajo – dijo Hinata saliendo de debajo de la mesa poniéndose bien su ropa – bueno ese es el plan ahora ay que ponerse en acción.

Vale, quedamos aquí dentro de una hora – aclaro mirando su reloj.

De acuerdo, yo voy a ver si todo esta en orden – le decía mientras corría por el pasillo despidiéndose con la mano.

_

* * *

_

Esta información es muy útil y la podré usar en su contra y así vengarme por fin – reía con sarcasmo Hiashi mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro.

Ahora soy yo quien manda aquí, Jajajajaja – reía macabramente mientras apagaba el cigarrillo.

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado, el próximo capitulo será el gran plan y bueno, no creo que aya mucho mas largo el fic, y para los k leen mi otro fic "Los Zunech" pues deciros que inmediatamente me pondré a escribir el próximo capitulo, así que mañana como muy tarde pasado lo subiré.**

**¿Cuál será el gran plan de Hinata¿Será una tontería de plan y no tendrá nada de GRAN¿Serán ciertas las sospechas de Gaara¿Gaara podrá al fin darle su merecido a kiba? Si lo quieren saber lean el próximo capitulo.**

**Gaara: como me puede hacer esto Hinata, después de las vacaciones que hemos pasado juntos, eres una maldita &$#"**

**HinataYGaara: eso no se dice, y cállate o te... o te dejo sin galletas.**

**Gaara: O.O, nooooooooooo!!!!! Dejen reviews o me condenara a pasar hambre.**


	19. El final

**Bueno gente, este es el capitulo final, espero que les guste, obviamente a mi no me gustaría acabarlo, pero dispongo de muy poco tiempo libre y no me puedo dedicar a hacerlo todo lo que yo quisiera y por lo tanto estas ultimas actualizaciones han sido mas largas, ahora me dedica por completo a mi otro fic, ya que lo deje algo abandonado, así que sin mas rodeos aquí esta el capitulo final, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**AMOR DE VERANO**

Capitulo 19: El final.

Hinata se estaba preparando mentalmente para realizar su plan, esperaba que saliera bien, tenían que tener mucho cuidado a la hora de actuar, para que saliera perfecto. Empezó a correr por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una de las puertas, llamo levemente y una chica rubia de ojos azules abrió la puerta lentamente y la miro incrédula.

Esto... que necesitas... – pregunto si abrir demasiado la puerta.

Necesito hablar contigo, puedes venir conmigo por favor... – le pregunto amablemente.

De que quieres hablar? – pregunto algo dudosa.

Por favor ven conmigo y te lo diré todo... – suplico.

De acuerdo, ya tiene que ser importante. – cerro la puerta tras de si, y empezó a perseguir a hinata por los pasillos.

El plan estaba en marcha, por suerte kiba no estaba con ella, y había resultado mas fácil de lo que creía, ahora solo tocaba llevarla al lugar acordado con temari y hacerle preguntas sobre su embarazo, mientras temari traerá al señor Inuzuka el cual, casualmente escuchara la conversación y por no montar un escándalo en un prestigiosa familia tendrá que romper el matrimonio acordado, a un hombre como ese solo le puede su orgullo. Llegaron a una puerta y hinata abrió la puerta con la llave maestra que le había dejado temari y entraron dentro, era la suite del señor Inuzuka pero ino no lo sabia, y ambas se sentaron una enfrente de la otra...

Para que me has traído aquí? – pregunto amenazante.

Veras a eso iba... me he enterado de tu embarazo, y que casualmente el padre de ese bebe es kiba... – empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpida.

Pero? Como lo sabes? – se preguntaba en voz alta.

Lo escuche cuando lo hablabais antes... el caso, el caso... el... ca... – no pudo continuar.

Hinata perdió el conocimiento y ino la miraba asustada y empezó a pedir ayuda sin ningún éxito, la llevo como pudo hacia el sofá largo y la tumbo, empezó a darle aire con sus manos, pero no era suficiente, en ese momento se escucharon voces... era temari.

Por favor ayuda, se a desmayado, necesita ayuda – gritaba aterrorizada sin dejar de darle aire.

Pero que... – la rubia de cuatro coletas corrió hacia la peliazulada y se agacho gritando su nombre pero sin obtener respuesta.

Pero que hacen ustedes aquí señoritas en mi suite y sin mi permiso – gritaba enfadado el señor Inuzuka asomando la cabeza entre el alboroto

Temari cogió el teléfono de la habitación y hizo dos llamadas, una a las enfermeras pidiendo ayuda y otra a la recepción donde su hermano kankuro la sustituía en ese momento.

Kankuro, si ves a gaara dile... – no termino de hablar cuando este la interrumpió.

Espera esta entrando ahora mismo – le dijo sin prestarle ninguna atención.

GAARAAAAAAAA, AL TELÉFONO!!!!! – se escucho desde el auricular y esta aparto la oreja para no quedarse sorda, al cabo de unos segundos su hermano pequeño le contesto.

Si? – pregunto.

Gaara, soy temari, sube rápidamente a la habitación del señor Inuzuka – le ordeno.

Pero... – intento hablar.

Es hinata, corre. – le aclaro.

Al escuchar eso soltó el teléfono sin pararse a colgarlo y salió corriendo, el ascensor, acababa de empezar a subir y no podía esperar así que decidió subir por las escaleras, su hinata estaba en problemas y no podía perder tiempo, para su suerte al llegar a la tercera planta vio que el ascensor estaba allí parado y se subió, maldijo miles de veces el que el ascensor fuera tan lento, pero al fin llego a la tan esperada ultima planta. Salió corriendo y vio las puertas abiertas de la habitación a la que se dirigía, y entro sin preguntar, hinata estaba tumbada en el sofá y dos enfermeras la revisaban mientras temari permanecía quieta observando junto a ino. El señor Inuzuka le gritaba a kiba mientras Hiashi sonreía triunfante a su lado. Se acerco rápidamente a la peliazulada, pero las enfermeras lo detuvieron.

Por favor que le pasa díganmelo – gritaba preocupado, a lo que por la sorpresa de los gritos todos se giraron.

Tranquilo, solamente es un desmayo por cansancio, al parecer no paro en todo el día, y su cuerpo no aguanto tanta presión, solo necesita descansar - informo una de las enfermeras para dejar tranquilos a los allí presentes – ahora la llevaremos a su habitación a descansar y de despertara de aquí a unas horas, cuando su cuerpo aya recuperado sus fuerzas...

Las dos enfermeras levantaron firmemente a la peliazulada y la pusieron con delicadeza sobre la camilla portátil que llevaban y la llevaron a su habitación acompañadas por el preocupado pelirrojo, mientras en esa habitación el ambiente se puso muy tenso, y era de esperar de que alguien hablara, pero todo acabaría en discusiones.

Kiba pero como has podido, has deshonrado a la familia – gritaba el señor Inuzuka.

Pero papa yo... – intentaba explicarse.

Este hijo es de kiba y mío y lo voy a tener le guste o no – dijo ofendida la ojiazul.

Pero como te atreves... – le contesto a ino.

Esto es muy fácil Inuzuka, solo tienes una opción, romper el compromiso, si no quieres que tu familia se vea envuelta en un alboroto, y hasta seguro que se entera la prensa y el país – decía divertido Hiashi – además mi hija también esta embarazada y no es de tu hijo, así que seria mucho mayor alborto no crees...

Como? Que hinata esta embarazada? No me lo dijo, pero de quie... – contesto la rubia de cuatro coletas, poniéndose a pensar seriamente en lo ultimo que iba a decir y salió corriendo hacia donde se habían ido las enfermeras.

Esto seria la destrucción del honor de la familia y la vergüenza para la empresa, no puedo permitir eso... y aunque esto me suponga mucho esfuerzo decirlo, Hiashi esta vez me has ganado, el compromiso de tu hija con mi hijo se rompe oficialmente - se acerco a su mesita donde saco unos papeles, testigos del compromiso y los rompió allí mismo.

Ahora estoy mas tranquilo, fue un placer Inuzuka, jajajaja – salió riendo de aquella habitación llena de gritos encontrándose a su hija pequeña hanabi la cual lo andaba buscando.

Papa, te estaba buscando, la doctora ya ha venido a ver a hinata, esta en la habitación – Le informo la ojiblanca.

Que doctora, yo no he llamado a ninguna doctora – le contestaba confundido.

Fui yo, al traer a hinata a la habitación me preocupe y llame a la doctora Tsunade para que la revisara ahora esta en la habitación, y quiere hablar contigo – le aclaro.

Empezaron a caminar con rapidez hasta llegar a la habitación de las Hyugas, allí se encontraba Gaara sentado al lado de hinata sujetándole la mano y Tsunade estaba hablando tranquilamente con temari mientras bebían un café.

Hombre... Hiashi viejo amigo, cuanto tiempo sin verte, quería comentarte el estado de tu hija, que como ya sabrás esta embarazada verdad? – le saludo burlonamente.

Si hace mucho tiempo Tsunade, y si ya sabia sobre su embarazo, que tienes que decirme? – no se ando con rodeos a la hora de preguntar lo que quería.

Veras tu hija a estado sometida a mucha presión estos días, y bueno su cuerpo no a dado mas de si y eso le a provocado el desmayo, pero esto también puede afectar a su embarazo, haciendo que pierda a los bebes, así que tendrá que estar en reposo, lo menos tres semanas, para descansar su cuerpo y el primer mes de embarazo, lo lleve tranquilo. – le informo seriamente.

Entiendo... en eso no habrá problema alguno, y bueno si surgiera alguna duda, no dudaría en llamarte, ahora si me permites, me gustaría recordar viejos tiempos, te invito a una copa – le propuso amablemente.

Si la pagas tu acepto – solo recibió como respuesta un, eso esta hecho, y los dos se fueron al bar del hotel para hablar.

Mientras en la habitación , había pasado una hora y aun seguía dormida, pero algo le alarmo cuando noto como la mano que tenia sujeta le apretaba con mas fuerza, levanto la mirada y vio como la peliazulada abría levemente los ojos, y buscaba algo con la mirada.

Gaara...- susurro casi sin fuerzas.

Estoy aquí, descansa, Tsunade dijo que debías descansar que tuviese demasiada presión estos días – le dijo mientras le acariciaba levemente la frente quedando en frente de ella.

Esto... papa me dijo, que ya eras libre, que el señor Inuzuka había roto el compromiso, porque no quería ver envuelto el nombre y honor de su familia ni el futuro de su empresa en un escándalo semejante – le informo contenta.

Bien, fantástico has oído hinata eres libre. – esta solo sonrió ampliamente y cerro sus ojos de nuevo y se volvió a dormir.

_

* * *

_

Una chica peliazulada de cabellos largos, caminaba junto a un chico pelirrojo hacia una gran casa, en ella se podía leer el nombre de Hyuga, llevaban delante un carro doble, el cual estaba ocupado por dos pequeñas niñas pelirrojas, al llegar a la puerta una chica morena de ojos perlados les abrió y contenta empezó a llamar a su padre, y luego comenzó a jugar con las dos pequeñas.

Hola Aiko, hola Chitose, como están – dijo graciosa, esperando una respuesta, pero solo recibió la miraba inocente de las dos pequeñas, con esos ojos aguamarina que tenían.

Gaara y Hinata de miraron riendo por el acto de la morena y empezaron a entrar a la casa, a partir de ese día vivirían allí, con sus dos hijas para siempre.

Ino y kiba tuvieron un pequeño niño moreno, de ojos azules, al cual llamaron Shuichi, el señor Inuzuka al final salió ganando con ese compromiso, ya que también podía manejar el dinero de la familia Yamanaka, y ino y kiba acabaron enamorándose y viviendo felices con se pequeño terremoto.

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado de verdad, dejen reviews plis, y bueno agradecer a todos y todas las que lo han leído y su apoyo, ya que sino hace mucho que lo hubiera abandonado, si necesitan quejarse porque no les gusto el final o por otra queja o algo que quieran decir, solamente tienes que mandar un review, Besos, nos vemos en el otro fic :P**


End file.
